Hurts Like Heaven
by aunomdelarose
Summary: Masochist Draco might have lost his mind, because he's helping the girl of his dreams get ugly Ronald Weasley back. But will he let her go when the task is accomplished? You know what they say, love is friendship on fire. Post-War. EWE?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there!

Well, first off, this isn't mine. JK Rowling is the genius. But the plot is mine.

This is my first fanfic! I'm having goosebumps! Please be nice to me. Comments and suggestions are welcome, but you don't have to be mean about it.

Also I would like to thank my beloved proofreader Jana! I love you with all of my Dramione shipper heart.

* * *

><p>It was Draco's turn to do patrolling for the night again, and he could not be more annoyed. It was supposed to be bloody Granger's turn now, but somehow she bailed out and said she couldn't do it tonight. He easily disagreed, but then she had to be all bossy and shouted at his face. "<em>Just do it, okay!<em>", and then she just stormed off. The nerve of her, making him do orders. Who does she think she is? They were both heads, for Merlin's sake.

It was a complete shock when Draco heard the news. Out of all the boys out there, they had to pick the one who have had the rough time. He was pretty sure he was chosen out of pity, and he didn't want that. Professor Snape, his head teacher, however thought that he was deserving of the title. "Couldn't find anyone remotely intelligent for the part, if you asked me," he said. Draco shrugged. That was true.

A few more rounds and he was done, he went to the Astronomy Tower. This place had to be checked, you'll never know whoever hormone-induced couples are lurking in there in the dead of night. Furthermore, he went there to clear his mind. Other than flying, this was where he found peace and quiet. Who could have a moment's peace when you have Crabbe and Goyle mumbling nonsense or Pansy shrieking or cackling?

This place also held some dark memories for him.

The War began in this very tower. He was tasked by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore here. It scared the hell out of him, and the worse part of that situation was that the headmaster seemed to not mind. He was going to _kill him_ and still had the air of optimism. Snape went into the picture and the rest was history.

What should be a time of contemplating and recalling memories for him was ruined when he heard someone sniffing. _You will pay for this_, he thought. He followed the sound, cast a Lumos with his wand, and saw a ball of hair that seemed to have a life of its own. Oh wait, he thought, and then he smirked. "I thought you wanted me to do the rounds, _Granger_?"

His cold voice almost made Hermione jump in fright. "Merlin Malfoy, you scared me!"

"Who would've thought the Head Girl herself would violate the rules? Shame." Draco took a step closer, and then did a shock reaction mockingly. "Blimey! There's barely any light to see you, and yet you still look horrid! Even a little more than usual, I may add."

"Oh come off it!" she barked. Typical Malfoy, seizing the opportunity when his enemies are vulnerable. If she was in her right state of mind, she would've hexed him out of the tower. But she was too tired, probably from all the crying she did that she could barely feel her eyes. "Seriously, are you that cold-hearted? If you're done, leave me be." She hugged her knees, hid her face, and resumed to leaking her eyes out.

_I'm not that cold-hearted_, he thought. He still knew how to act decently. He wasn't a Malfoy for nothing, they live and breathe class. His mother taught him manners, of course. And how in the world would the girls in Hogwarts fall for him without his act of being a debonair and his dashing good looks? As much as he would like to admit it, he had a soft spot for women. Especially for vulnerable ones, like his mother. He knew how hard Lucius was with his mother, and Draco was the one who glued her back to pieces, kept her sane. She was the reason he still stayed inside Malfoy Manor. Granger might have been everything he could despise of, but she was still a woman and should be treated like one. So he's in no way cold-hearted, he defended. And so he sighed, and then sat beside Hermione. She flinched at the sudden contact, what did he want now?

"I, er, apologize. It's not very, um, gentleman-like for me to say that, considering that you are troubled." Draco said, fidgeting.

Well somebody pinch me, Hermione mused, Malfoy is apologizing? Draco Malfoy, pureblood supremacist, ferret-face, and pompous git, is apologizing to someone like her? She wanted to raise her head and give him a perplexed look, but she resisted. And she'd give him a favour of not seeing her so-he-called horrid face, anyway. She didn't respond as well, thus a moment of silence.

"So you're not going to talk? I take it you forgive me then. Seriously though, why are you moping?" he asked her. She finally raised her head and looked at him, his silver locks and handsome features illuminated by the moonlight. She searched for a hint of sarcasm, or arrogance, anything at all. Nothing.

Huh.

It was hard to trust someone, especially a Malfoy, but she was just so troubled she cried again. She hid her face again.

Draco stiffened, what was he supposed to do anyway?

Tap her arm and say it's all right? Too soft.

Tell her to walk it off? Too mean.

Women, they are so complicated. So he asked again, "Really, Granger. I don't have all night."

She mumbled something. "Sorry?" And then she repeated it loudly and it seemed she was mad, but he honestly couldn't comprehend it. He was confused because it sounded like 'Morgana woke up', which was impossible. And so he just pretended that he understood. "Mmhm, go on." It was all he could say, surely that could be a good response? Hermione raised her head once again and then resumed talking, maybe now he could understand. "He said that I was always busy, that I didn't have time for him. So he broke it off."

Draco thought of what it meant. And then he remembered Weasley. The poor blood traitor and Granger had been dating? It didn't seem like it, they barely saw each other. Which explains why it didn't work out. Weasley actually had the balls to break up with her? He didn't even deserve her in any way. Blood status aside, but really, who gives a crap about that anymore? Voldemort is long gone. Oh wait, Lucius. A bit. Never mind.

She should be with someone as smart and accomplished as she is. Someone like, he didn't know, Blaise Zabini? Oh Merlin no, Malfoys were better than Zabinis.

"The nerve of Weasley to break up with you." Draco said. This time, Hermione had all rights to look at him and was baffled. He looked at her and said, "What? It's true. He doesn't deserve you, Granger." More moments of silence. They were looking at each other's eyes. Despite the redness caused by all her crying, Draco had come to realize that Hermione's eyes were not just brown, they were hazel. And there was a certain calmness, softness mixed in those eyes that made you want to be… lost in it.

Whoa. Eww.

"Don't be ridiculous. He was the only one who was interested in me, and I blew it." She looked away, breaking the contact and snuffled. "What should I do?"

Draco was surprised. Did he hear it correctly, Granger, Gryffindor self-righteous know-it-all, was asking him for advice? The world had definitely gone mad. He had a look of bewilderment on his face. This was entirely unexpected. "Well, I think it is best that you show him that you accept this… circumstance."

"Why? It would seem like I don't like him anymore."

Draco clicked his tongue, clearly Granger had no idea what goes in a man's mind. Even from an air-head such as Weasley. "Granger, Granger, Granger. Sweet, innocent Granger. Clearly you have a lot more to learn. You see, once you show that you are desperate, you'll come off as needy. Like that Lavender Blue—"

"—Brown", Hermione corrected.

"I don't care, Blue. She looks so eager to have a man, no decent man wants that. We men would like a little challenge, even when it comes to women; it gives us a sense of power. A chase, if you would like to call it."

Hermione contemplated. Wow, Draco thought, he didn't realize he could be capable of giving such advice.

"You're right, you're absolutely right. I'm not needy; I'm not one of those easy girls." Hermione said, pretty much to herself. "So, uhm, how am I going to show him that?"

"Are you really asking me for help here, Granger? Merlin's beard, the woman's lost it!"

"Come on, Malfoy! I'm clueless here! Who could be more help than a fellow man?" She whined.

"Why don't you ask Potthead? He's a man." He made a shocked face again. "Please tell me he's on the other team?"

"No, you idiot!" Hermione defended, it hurt Draco a bit. "It would be awkward to ask him, and besides he might tell Ron. He's going to want to fix it himself and I don't want him to."

"Typical Potter, trying to save everybody, even when it means meddling with other people's lives. One of these days his hero complex is going to bite him in the arse." Draco chuckled. She gave him a piercing look, but didn't last long as she sniffled the remains of her emotional distress. Another moment of silence, Draco broke it off. "Fine."

Hermione's face lit up. "But with conditions." Draco added, her lit up face went to being curious. "Only if you do my patrols for a month."

"A week." She bargained.

"Two weeks."

"Deal."

"Nope, not yet finished Granger," he raised a finger and thought for a few seconds. "And you help me with Transfigurations."

This time it was Hermione who was shocked. "Draco Malfoy is asking for help in Transfigurations? This might be the most accomplishing day of my life."

"Don't let it get to you, me helping you with Weasel is a big task. Knowing how much of an idiot he is and how inexperienced you are, we're practically in a blank slate here."

Hermione huffed. She couldn't possibly believe that she was having this deal with Malfoy, but she could not find anyone better suited. If she told Ginny instead, she was going to beat Ron's arse. And she was too busy obsessing with her other best friend. Luna would probably give that saying "Things we lose finds us in the end" crap. And Neville is as clueless as she is. She had no one else to talk to about something as personal as this. Malfoy was the only one who knew the situation, merely from circumstance, but she didn't have a choice really.

"So are the terms to your liking?" Draco asked. She looked at him, searching. He seemed innocent, not planning anything diabolical. Screw it. She asked for it, anyway. "Yes, we have a deal."

Draco smirked. "Splendid."

ooooo

Potions were a little more tolerable today, with Draco and Hermione being assigned to sit together was too formal at first. They barely spoke, since they had differences that wouldn't be settled if it weren't for some Body Bind Curse and whatnot. After they had become acquainted last night at the Astronomy Tower, it might have eased the air between the two of them. No, it's not like they were finally friends. _That's preposterous_, Draco thought.

"Good morning, Malfoy." Hermione finally arrived, along with two imbeciles that she called her friends, Potter and Weasley. She sat on her chair, and Draco responded, "Morning."

The look on the two others were priceless, Harry's eyes widened, and Ron looked as if he saw a boggart. They both gave a look to Hermione, asking, pleading for an explanation.

"Oh come off it, both of you. We're trying to be civil here." Hermione spoke. The two demanded for more but was not given any because Professor Snape finally entered, starting the class. Harry and Ron settled into their seats like everyone else. Draco tried to hide a smirk; the dumbfounded look on the two eggheads was the highlight of his day, so far.

"I understand that you all have been terribly occupied, with your NEWTS coming near..."

Everyone's face lit up. Is he going to give them free period? Os? Candy maybe?

"… but that doesn't excuse you all for another project which you will submit by the end of the month."

Or not. What were they even thinking? The professor had not lost his sanity. Sounds of grunting filled the classroom.

"If there is any consolation, I am allowing you all to work on this in pairs, also of your choice. Now don't get any silly ideas, I am not sick today."

But still. It was another manifest sign that the world was going to end, Snape being lenient.

"The potion that you will be brewing is located on page 291—"

"I already told Ron." Hermione whispered, without so much as looking at Draco.

What was she talking about? Oh right, the advice. Who knew Granger is that submissive to instructions? Maybe that's why The Golden Trio looked nonchalant when they arrived; it was as if nothing happened. Like no one was crying her eyes out because of some git last night. Draco sounded too concerned; he shook off the idea in his head and responded. "How did he take it?"

"He looked dumbfounded, actually, but he was pleased. It was as if he didn't expect it. I thought men liked a challenge?"

"His head is still processing it. His reaction reflects him in his natural although entirely obvious state, being stupid."

"Oh, you are such a prat. So what do I do next?"

Granger, Granger, always so eager. Well, this casualty was better than not talking at all like before. It was like dead air that could choke them slowly to death.

"You make him jealous."

"Jealous? You mean go out with another guy?" Hermione finally looked at Draco.

"Goodness, I thought you were smart to catch on?" He supressed a chuckle and then looked at her. "Not like that, I meant become comfortable with another man. But not as if you've shoved your entire being towards the other."

"Oh, what for?"

"It's the challenge, Granger. Remember, you're trying to be hard-to-get here."

"Oh! The chase! That makes total sense." She nodded. "Right."

"_Miss Granger!_"

They both looked in front. Snape was looking at them, a little more hostile than usual. Oops.

"I apologize for being _so_ inconsiderate with your conversation with Mister Malfoy by_ incessantly_ talking here when in fact you two _clearly_ have something better to talk about there. _Do_ tell us, Miss Granger, what is this of so much importance for both of you to ignore me?"

Draco looked at Hermione, who in turn looked at him. She then shot a look to her two best friends, whose eyes were saying 'What are you even doing, Hermione?'. She looked back at Professor Snape, and responded almost inaudibly, but enough to be heard by all.

"I- I'm sorry, Professor. You see M- Malfoy and I decided to work on the potion, together."

If Draco had not mastered the look of indifference for years, he might have given away the astonishment was in his entire system right now. Thank Salazar. He only looked at Hermione, and then to her friends. Clearly they did not have the ability to hide their feelings, for Harry left his mouth open and Ron looked like he was about to throw a fit. Even Snape looked like he thought he was going mad to be hearing it. His already agitated face contorted to make it look like he had twice the amount of disconcertment.

"Well then, you both could have discussed it _after_ class. But then it's too late, isn't it? Now can I resume without being so rudely interrupted?" Snape asked.

"Of course, sir." Hermione replied. Thank Merlin he didn't deduct any points, she couldn't stand the thought that she herself would subtract points from her house, she basically earned all of them through academics. And if he did, it would only be fair to deduct some from the Slytherin house. But Snape couldn't possibly do that on his own house. There was silence for the rest of the period.

By the end of the hour, Hermione exhaled deeply, as if she had stopped breathing after the incident until now. She looked at Draco. "Let's just talk about the potion at the Head Common Room, okay?" He shrugged. Harry and Ron instantly went toward her; Harry extended an arm around her shoulders, and then gave Draco a look of warning. Ron however, shot piercing looks at Draco as if to kill him. Too bad it didn't affect him at all; he was actually delighted as to how things are working out. This day was going pretty well.

"Hermione, I have a question." Harry asked, leading her to the door.

"Of course what is it?" Hermione replied sweetly.

"Have you lost your mind?" Harry took hold of her shoulders, almost shaking her back to her wits. She looked terrified. "Pairing with Malfoy? Not listening to Snape because of Malfoy? _Pairing_ with Malfoy!"

"Yes Harry, I think I heard you the first time." She was pretty certain the sweetness in her voice was gone now.

Ron tried his complete best to slowly turn Hermione to his direction, not to shake her like a rag doll. "Hermione, have you gone bonkers? This is Malfoy we're talking about! Just the thought of you talking to him is unimaginable! But now, working with him, really?"

"Ron, I have been working with him since the start of the year, we're heads remember?"

"Yes, but this is different! Working with him on a project? That's more… intimate."

Wow, Hermione thought. Draco's diabolical plan is actually working. Thank Godric she easily thought of that excuse while she was being pressured by Snape to answer. It was completely unexpected, but who cares? The plan was working! She sighed and looked at Ron softly. "Ronald, I respected your decision about… us wholeheartedly. Don't you think it's only fair that you do the same for me?"

"Hermione…"

"I cannot believe this is happening! You and Malfoy!" Harry cut in. Ron gave him a look of disappointment. It was their moment, Merlin. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Harry. She took his hands in both of hers and looked him in the eyes.

"Please don't take this badly. Not for Malfoy, but for me. Besides, I'll be fine. I'm smarter than him, anyway."

Harry sighed in defeat and chuckled. "Well, you are the brightest witch of our age. But if he so much as touches you—"

"Don't even go there, Harry. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you like Malfoy." Hermione smirked.

"UGH! Gross!" Ron's face contorted.

"What you said just made me think of the unimaginable, which I'd like to erase right this instant. Obliviate me, will you?"

Hermione's smile faded. Ron stopped laughing, and Harry wanted to punch himself for even saying the word. "I- I'm sorry—"

"No, it's fine." Hermione chuckled, or at least she tried to, and made it seem convincing. "Let's go to our next class, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I want this all to happen, it didn't. JK had better things in mind.

This chapter is a bit of a buzzkill because I'm trying to make this all wholesome as possible. Yeah, I know we all don't want that, we want ACTION. Perhaps some comments would boost my imagination to make it all better.

Comments/suggestions are appreciated.

* * *

><p>Draco still had not a tiny idea as to how Granger came to be his Potions partner. Well he did know how, he was there. But the question is why? What could have Granger thought at that moment to even have the slightest impression of suggesting them being partners? She didn't even ask him properly, not even at the end of the period. Well, she couldn't since her two guard dogs came storming their way to her instantly. Regardless, Draco could not help but walk briskly to the Head Common Room. It's not as if he was excited to work with her or anything. Much more even see her. Why would he even think that? After muttering the password, he walked in and saw her waving her wand in the air.<p>

"I thought there was something wrong with you today, you're acting like that Lovegood girl, what's her name, Loony—"

"Luna." Hermione corrected.

"—I don't care, Loony. What in Salazar's name are you doing, Granger?"

"I'm taking our protective wards off, silly. We couldn't work together with it still active."

Oh right. During the beginning of the year, they couldn't accept the fact that they would be working as heads together, much more for their beds to just be a few yards from each other.

The first few weeks were total chaos that Professor McGonagall had to repair their Common Room almost every night due to their duelling. Carpets and couches burned, shattered glass and windows, and a sleep-deprived Fat Lady saying that she could barely have a good night's sleep from all the pandemonium going on inside her painting. She might as well pass on to the afterlife, she said. McGonagall warned them that if this continued, their position as heads would be taken from them. Draco couldn't care less, but Hermione was terrified. And so she set up the wards, dividing the Common Room into two, one side hers and the other his.

"Easy there, Granger. First the wards, next we'll eat at the same table. You might get too attached to me."

"You wish." She snickered and then lowered her wand. She carefully took steps to Draco's side, and then went completely to the other side without so much as a scratch. "There, it's gone."

"Splendid work." Draco drawled. "Now tell me Granger, what just happened back there during Potions?"

"What happened?" she snorted. "I did what you told me. Goodness, I thought you were smart to catch on." Hermione mimicked from what he said this morning.

"You're going to use me as a tool to make Weasley jealous?" Draco scoffed. "Now I am offended, why me? Why not use Potter? Oh, I forgot, he's gay right?"

"Stop it, and why not? You came up with the idea, who else would be better than you? And besides if I use someone innocent, I'm going to hurt them when I get Ron back. What about their feelings, right?"

Draco put a hand on his chest. "You care about the feelings of others but you don't care about mine? I'm completely hurt."

"Oh hush, you act does not suit you."

"That's the best insult you've got?"

"Come on, Malfoy! Please? Think of it as a way to get into Ron's bad side." Hermione tried to make it sound that it was for Draco's benefit. Well, it is somehow. The plan had barely started and Ron's already furious.

"I'm already on his bad side."

"On his evil side, then. And not only on Ron's, but on Harry's as well."

Draco furrowed his brows. "Abandoning your friends now? Fraternizing with the enemy? Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?"

Hermione grinned. Goodness, if only she knew what she could do to men with that smile. So sincere, so lovely. _Snap out of it_, Draco thought. "Please? You can't back out now, I told the entire Potions class!" she pleaded.

Draco sighed in defeat. "I suppose there is nothing left for me to do." Hermione giggled. She got him again. They both sat at both ends of the couch. Draco crossed his legs and Hermione opened her notebook and took hold of her quill.

"So I'm thinking we should do the potion after prefect meetings since they don't last that long, and everything's taken care of anyways. And then on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday evenings."

"I have Quidditch on Thursday evenings. Seriously, you're choking me Granger."

"Fine," she scribbled in her notebook. "After prefect meetings and then Monday and Wednesday evenings. It's a pretty complicated potion Malfoy, that's why Professor Snape gave us a month."

"Oh please, we're the two smartest students in class. It'll be easy."

"Touché, but I couldn't risk that. We don't have much time, not with the NEWTS and the Yule Ball and Graduation—"

"Okay, okay, I get it! Bloody hell." Draco raised his hands on defeat. This woman was a mouthful.

"Right, sorry. Well I'm going to Diagon Alley this weekend to buy some of the ingredients that are unavailable in the castle, do you want to come?"

Draco smirked. "Asking me out on a date, Granger? I prefer it when I do the asking."

"Don't even think of it that way! Ugh." Hermione shivered in disgust. "If you don't want to just say no, I'll do it myself." She packed her things. "You didn't have to be so smug about it." She put her things at the table, took her robe and was about to go out.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To do your bloody patrol!" She replied and then slammed the door.

_Women_, he thought. Not only are they complicated, but they're also bloody moody. Draco had a little mind battle with himself, but in the end he stood up, took his own robe and followed suit.

"Do tell the Head Girl not to bang the door! Has the war between the two heads resumed?" The Fat Lady asked, slightly horrified.

Draco turned back to the painting."No, she has her, err, period. That's all." What? Was that a valid excuse? Maybe. It could have been the real reason, too.

After a few minutes, Draco finally found her across a hall, walking briskly. "Granger!" he shouted but the stopped. No shouting on the hallways.

Hermione huffed when she heard the voice. Head boy doesn't even remember the rules of not shouting on the hallways. She instantly turned and stopped walking. Great, what does he want now?

He ran again to her side. He was now huffing, grasping for air. Why did he even think of running? He touched his knees, trying to regain his composure.

Hermione started tapping her right foot. "I don't have much time, Malfoy. This isn't the only part of the castle that needs to be patrolled."

Bloody hell, can't he get a break? Draco was finally back to his senses, and then did a final inhale so that he could say the words he didn't think he'd ever say to Hermione Granger, again. "I think I might have gone overboard."

Hermione stopped breathing. It's not like it was the first time she's heard of it. In fact it was the second, indirectly of course, but it still got her every time. It must have taken a lot for a pureblood like Draco to admit his wrongdoings to a muggle-born like her. Her forehead formed creases, deliberating if this was as sincere as the first apology he had given her. Clear. Her forehead smoothened and she gave an exasperated sigh, looking at him in defeat. Her soft side always dominated her; she could never hold a grudge for something so simple, not even from Draco Malfoy. "I'm sorry I got mad easily. It's just that you tend to be—"

"Egotistical?"

"An arrogant bastard is a better term."

"Well I have a reputation to uphold, Granger. If I didn't keep it, you'd all think of me otherwise."

Hermione smiled. "Not everyone thinks you're arrogant, Malfoy. Not all the time, at least."

Draco tried to hide his smirk. "So, am I forgiven then? Or do I still have to go to Diagon Alley with you?"

"Nonsense, what was I even thinking asking you to come with me? Completely daft of me." She laughed. That's hurtful, Draco thought. "You're forgiven. And you don't have to, I'll just ask Ginny to accompany me."

"Brilliant." Moment of silence. "So I better be going now."

"Yes, oh and please do tell the Fat Lady that I'm sorry for banging the door." Hermione added.

"No, you do it. And you might want to tell her that it's your time of the month." And then Draco left. What? Why that? Hermione asked herself. She shook the idea off her head and continued patrolling.

ooooo

The prefects, along with Draco and Hermione, gathered around the round table. It was time for another meeting. The aura was a little different this time, with Hermione and Draco tolerating each other's company. Ron however, seemed to have doubled his distress because of Draco's presence, most likely towards their familiarity with Hermione.

His plan is really working, Hermione thought. She felt giddy inside, it actually felt good to be needed. Maybe since she's never really paid attention to this aspect of her life before that she never noticed. This is all thanks to Draco, but she'd never tell him that.

At first it seemed preposterous to be actually asking for advice from Draco. Of all people! They hated each other, right? How could a night at the Astronomy Tower suddenly change everything between them? She thought it was because of the forgiving nature, or he had certainly changed, but still was a git of course. But the mere idea of them getting along was just unimaginable.

"You may call the meeting into order." Hermione whispered to Draco's ear, he was looking at Ron, who was shooting dagger looks at the two. Draco smirked; Weasley looked as if he was going to give off steam out of his ears.

"I now call this meeting into order!" Draco grunted. And all were quite surprised to hear Draco doing it instead of Hermione. What strange tides have changed? "Not to prolong this meeting, we're just going to give you all a copy of the new patrolling schedules. Me and _Hermione_ have a potion to do, and some of you have some school works to do as well." He muttered as he passed them out.

Suddenly everyone's face seemed to be filled with astonishment, either dropping their mouths to the floor or nearly popping their eyes out of their sockets. Draco rolled his eyes, what happened now? He turned to Hermione, who also had a little bit of shock still instilled on her face, but was then replaced with a coy smile. She then coughed and said, "So, are there any questions?"

"Why do I mark on a Tuesday? I can't work with _him._" Ron spat to give emphasis on how he didn't want to do patrols with Draco.

"Oh don't worry, I'll do those patrols with you as well. And then there will be another jumble after two weeks." Hermione answered.

"Why? Why only you? Why won't Malfoy do any patrols?" Harry asked sourly.

"It's none of your business, Potter." Draco leaned back on his chair and smirked.

"How dare you let Hermione do the work, you incorrigible prat!" Ron stood.

Hermione putted her palm on her forehead. This was a bad idea. "Sit down, Ronald. And Draco is right, this matter is between the two of us—", she looked at Draco, he wore his smirk. He was completely enjoying this, wasn't he? Arse. "If there are no more inquiries, you may all go."

They all slowly left the room, Ron was last to go. He made a final glare at Draco, and then softened when he looked at Hermione. She gave him an apologetic look, and then she closed the door. She turned around, glanced at Draco, and made the most innocent smile on her face.

Draco could feel his cheeks burning, so he changed positions, avoiding her to see his face. What in Merlin's name is happening? First the prefects look at him weirdly, and now her. And smiling at him? Did he have dirt on his face? "Why are you looking at me like that?" Draco asked.

"Nothing." Hermione sing-songed. She put their ingredients and materials on the Common Room table. "Let's get started?" Still in her cheering tone again.

"Not until you tell me what in blazes is going on! The prefects looked petrified and you have this singing voice when you're talking!"

She giggled. It was infective, but he wasn't in the mood to laugh, so he remained stoic. Her laugh ended, and then she looked at him as if teasing him. "You called me Hermione during the meeting, that's why."

"I did?" Draco didn't even realize it. No wonder the rest were so shocked, he always called her Granger. And then just within weeks of their acquaintanceship, he started calling her by her first name. And it was as if was involuntary, as if was natural. "I didn't notice that. I'm surprised with your reaction."

"Well you did. And I'm just honestly amused with all this abrupt change in us, thus my reaction. I guess I should call you by your first name as well, shouldn't I?"

"Don't do me any favours."

"Okay… Draco."

And there it was again, that smile. It seemed so trusting, and like you did something good and you were given a prize. Her eyes glistened with amusement. It must be what she looks like around those blokes she calls friends.

"Don't give me that look, Granger."

She made a fake frown. "What happened to Hermione?"

"I'm not going to call you that anymore. Not if you continue to make that goofy smile on your face."

"What smile?"

"Nothing, I'm not the one looking like an idiot anyway." He started rummaging through the ingredients, Hermione followed suit. They had a potion to make anyway. "So, uhm, Weasley seemed to be raving jealous at the meeting."

"I know! I thought he was going to make a scene."

"It was a sly move you did, but it worked nonetheless."

She turned her head. "What move?"

_Oh, so it wasn't a move_, Draco thought. So the short proximity felt natural to her? Interesting.

"You took my side on the argument. Hand me the wolfsbane." He changed topic.

"Oh, I felt that it was the right thing to do. " she mumbled while passing the ingredient. Siding with Draco is now something she found right to do? Very interesting. "Besides, it would make Ron jealous, wouldn't it? It's all part of the plan."

Suckerpunch.

"Right, it was."

She had plucked some Valerian springs from the branch and then put it on the pot little by little while Draco stirred the cauldron. They were so close Draco could smell her scent. What was that, strawberries? They continued to make their potion in silence, only talking for passing of ingredients. Every now and then he would peek at her. He noticed that she bit her lip when she's easing liquid into the cauldron, that she often swept the hair that is covering her eyesight, probably every fifteen seconds, and that when she caught him looking at her, she made a tiny smile and resumed her work. A tiny smile, but a smile nonetheless. He made her smile. He couldn't help smiling back himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is all JK Rowling's fault.

Who knew it was this fun to upload? Kidding. This fanfic has been in my laptop for weeks, so don't be surprised if I've posted a lot of chapters. I am having problems on how to pursue this, though. But I must persevere.

I tried therefore no one should criticize me.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, can I fix your hair?" Ginny said, touching Hermione's locks.<p>

She flinched, never a fan of touching without consent."What? Why?"

"I don't know, it's just, it looks so… wild. And I'm itching to fix it _so_ bad." Ginny grunted, clearly showing her frustration. Harry and Ron tried to hide their snickers, which earned them glares from both girls.

"Someone has a bit of an over-neatness problem." Harry teased.

"Got it from Mum, she did." Ron added.

"Want Mum to hear about that, Ronald?" Ginny snarled and he stopped laughing. "Seriously Mione, can I? I haven't seen your hair tamed since, I don't even remember."

"You saw me at the Yule Ball, didn't you?" Hermione defended herself.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That was three years ago!"

"So? Do you have memory impairment?"

"Come on, see some sense here. Ginny's just trying to help you." Harry said.

"Yeah Mione, you looked pretty at the Yule Ball." Ron added.

Everybody stopped to look at him. Uh oh.

"So you're saying, I'm not pretty _now_?"

Ron almost dropped his chicken. "What? No! Of-Of course you do! You look fine!"

"Then why do I have to fix my hair? Hm?"

"I-I-" Ron stuttered.

"We just think it would look _nicer_." Ginny interrupted, eyeing Ron to keep up. Seriously men, always know when to shut up.

Hermione felt insecure. To think they were all friends here. And those snarky comments coming from Ron, _Ron_ of all people. It hit her close to home. She tried her best to keep her composure, being in public and all. She inhaled, exhaled, thought of nice things like the sky and flowers and then gathered her things.

"Oh no. Where are you going, come on, come back!" Harry said.

"I have to do, uhm, something." She stormed off.

"Git." Ginny grunted. They were looking at Ron. There was awkward silence.

ooooo

"I'm starting to think this isn't working." Hermione sighed. It was time for another potion making. So far they'd made so much progress but on other matters, it didn't seem so.

"What? We did exactly what the book said?" Draco complained.

"No! I meant, with me and Ron," Hermione frowned. "There's no progress."

"What do you mean there's no progress? He's raving mad at me, isn't that part of the diabolical plan of yours?" They're doing a potion and she's thinking of _that_? Women are so good at multitasking, aren't they?

"That's not the main objective. Ron was supposed to take me back. Honestly, I'm starting to think that this was for nothing," She grumbled. What was she thinking anyway, trying to get him back? For all she knew he has already gotten someone else and after what happened at the Great Hall, clearly Ron is now lacking interest. She sounded needy, she knew, but she didn't dare tell anyone. "I'm also starting to think that you made this bet with me so that you can skip on doing patrols."

"I beg your pardon?" Draco spat. "Do you really think I'm that shallow? I could do all the patrols if I wanted to! It's not that much of a burden!"

Hermione did a sigh of defeat. "It's just that I've been thinking why he still doesn't want me back yet. I did what you told me to do. What if Ron's found someone else already?"

"Like who? Lily Brown?"

"Lavender."

"I don't care. Besides, Weasley was lucky to have you and he blew it. I honestly think you don't have to take him back, but whatever, it's your life. Maybe if you fixed yourself a little bit, if you're looking for some kinks in the plan." Wait, did he say he was lucky to have her? He hoped she didn't hear that part.

Hermione turned her head his way, looking flabbergasted. "What's wrong with how I look?" Good, she didn't.

In Draco's opinion, she already seemed fine. She looked quite pretty, for a Gryffindor. Not as pretty as the Weaselette, but quite enough. She had a glow in her, and her lips looked so pink and plump. Her hair was not much of a mess as it was when they entered Hogwarts, so he didn't bother teasing her anymore about that. She was actually very feminine, and not too revealing, like some girls like Pansy and Cho Chang.

Of course he couldn't say those other things. He wasn't stupid.

"I don't know, that hair of yours maybe?"

A pang of insecurity was adamant on Hermione's face. Normally, she wouldn't care whatever insult was thrown at her but it had happened twice today, clearly that's not a coincidence anymore. It was as if someone with higher power was giving her a sign. Draco actually thought she was going to throw a fit on him. He was about to take a few steps back, but then she finally responded.

"Okay."

What? That's it? Just okay? Since when did Hermione Granger hear an insult and say 'Okay'? Normally she'd glare at him, and there _was_ a time she slapped him. And now, it's just 'Okay'? Oh no, she's not going to cry again, is she? He couldn't stand that sight again.

"Okay?"

She stood up straight and held her chin high. "Okay. I think this potion should be brewed again by now, don't you think? We're done for today, I'll see you tomorrow Draco." And then she was gone.

Draco wasn't quite certain of what she felt right now. Was she mad at him? Should he come to her room and apologize? No, he's done that too much already in the past week. And who cares if she got offended anyway, it's not the first insult she's ever heard from him.

Unfortunately, someone did care.

Hermione came to her room, and she instantly owled Ginny. Enough was enough. Clearly it was bothering everyone. She had had enough of them reminding her over and over again how she looks like.

_Ginny,_

_Come to my room tomorrow morning. You will fix me up. DON'T TELL ANYONE._

_Hermione_

ooooo

The next morning, Draco was itching to talk to Hermione about their little conversation last night. Not exactly to apologize, just to say that it was just an honest opinion and that he didn't mean to hurt her. That sounded like an apology, but he'd pretty much deny that. He was about to knock on her door, but then turned away. He stopped and then was about to knock again, but he sighed and retreated. What in Salazar's name was he doing? He inhaled and aimed his fist to knock on her door; surely he would do it this time but he grunted, and didn't succeed.

"What are you doing?"

Draco jumped in surprise. The Weaselette was standing behind him. "Bloody hell! How did you get in here Weasley?"

"Hermione said she needed me this morning, not like it's any of your business. What are _you_ doing fidgeting outside her door?" she asked, raising an eyebrow on him.

"I, erm, I was just about to do my early morning insult on her. Yeah! That's what it was." Pretty lame excuse. Early morning insult my pants. What an idiot.

"Riiight. Well why prolong it? I thought Malfoys couldn't help their insatiable need for abusing others?"

"Don't make me start with you, Weaselette." Draco grunted and then stormed off.

Hermione heard a knock on her door, at first she didn't want to open it, it could be Draco. She wasn't mad at him for the feedback yesterday, well maybe a little bit, but she didn't want to see him at the moment. And so early in the morning too. She didn't know why, she was not supposed to be hurt. It was natural of Malfoy but she couldn't shake the feeling. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Ginny."

Hermione casted a spell on the door to open and Ginny instantly barged in squealing. "I am so excited to do your hair! I promise it will look absolutely beautiful!" Hermione could only smile. "By the way, Malfoy was on your door when I came in." Ginny spat.

"Really? Why was Draco there?"

"He said he was about to do his early morning insult, but I beg to differ. He was fidgeting Mione, like he was having an inner battle whether to knock on your door or not."

Hermione's forehead creased. Why would he be standing outside her door? Surely he didn't plan on apologizing to her? There's nothing to apologize, really. She already got the idea of her looking horrid. Okay, maybe that was out of spite. She shook the idea off her head, and concentrated on the real business at hand.

"Let's just get started, shall we? We might not have time to have breakfast."

"Trust me, Hermione. This won't take long. And you'll definitely like it!" Ginny winked.

The Great Hall was filled with whispers, but Draco was too occupied with his thoughts. She wasn't going to skip breakfast, was she? Was she going to stay in her room for the day? For weeks? Forever?

"What's the matter, Draco? Why aren't you eating?" Crabbe asked him.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry." Draco replied, obviously he's sulking. Even his idiot sidekicks could tell.

"Want me to eat that, mate?" Crabbe added, Goyle punched his arm. "Ow!"

"You're such a pig, Crabbe. How about I have it, Draco?" Goyle smiled goofily. It was Crabbe's turn to punch him now. "Ow!"

Draco stifled a laugh. These two were so typical. "There's plenty of food in the table, you two, but fine, suit yourselves." He handed his plate over to the two, and then he was back to sulking. He was looking at the door, waiting for Hermione to come in.

"Are you waiting for somebody to enter, mate?" Blaise asked, sipping juice opposite from him.

"What? No," Draco scoffed. "Of course not. Who would I be waiting for anyway?"

"Well that's why I'm asking, aren't I?"

"Then there's nobody." Draco's head hung low, but looked at the door again.

Moments later, Ginny Weasley was going in with someone. Someone he didn't know, probably a transfer, from Beaubaxtons. His eyes were about to revert back to sulking when he shot a look back and realized who the person really was.

"_Who is that girl?"_

"_Is she a transfer?"_

"_No, you idiot! That's the Head Girl!"_

"_Is that Hermione Granger?"_

Everyone was whispering. Ginny had a look of triumph on her face, but all Hermione could think of is that she felt like a clown. She felt like her hair was pressed until it almost fell out of her scalp, and the make-up was heavy on her face. Ginny was only supposed to do her hair, but she overdid it. She would have complained if only this wasn't a favor.

"Smile, Hermione! You look like a million galleons!" Ginny encouraged.

She tried her best fake smile, if she had one.

Draco wanted to rub his eyes and slap himself to see if he was hallucinating or dreaming. It was her. She looked completely exquisite. Who knew straight hair fitted the frame of her face? And her face looked all dolled up, but not overly done, no. Her lips were cherry red, and he couldn't help but stare at that part. Until she looked down and… bloody hell, she transfigured her uniform! It embraced every curve of her body. Who knew she was keeping that under those jumpers?

It wasn't only Draco who noticed of course. Ron's chicken finally fell, and so was his mouth. Harry's eyes widened, and he was stunned. Just like pretty much the entire population of the school.

It was quite ironic that they said 'Wow' at the same time.

Ginny lead Hermione to the Gryffindor table and saw the looks on the student's faces, it was complete shock. They might all be thinking 'Who knew Hermione Granger could get any prettier?' Just like any normal girl, she pretty much liked a little attention for once, and so her smile was not so fake anymore.

"So guys, what do you think?" Ginny asked.

"Brilliant. Bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. Ron was still speechless and didn't even bother to pick up his chicken. His eyes were still fixed on Hermione.

"You look even better, Hermione!" Padma Patil said.

"Thank you." Hermione said timidly. Clearly this 'makeover' was a success, Ron barely spoke a word and was too fixated on her.

While on the other side of the room, someone wasn't quite pleased with the Head Girl's transformation.

"Looks like someone realized it was time to use a brush." Pansy Parkinson sneered. "Psh. Look at her, all dolled up. Her cheeks are still too pale defeating the purpose of the blush, and cherry red lips? That is so lame. She even transfigured her skirt into a mini one, like that's going to attract any attention. She's skin and bones, for Salazar's sake."

"Looks like someone's jealous of all the attention Granger's having." Blaise Zabini teased.

Pansy scoffed. "Me? Jealous of Granger?" She did a bitter laugh. "I look better. Just look at her-"

"Go find someone else you can rant on, Pansy. I don't want to hear it." Draco said.

Pansy scoffed. "Don't tell me you're actually enjoying the view over there, Draco?"

"Even if that were the reason, it wouldn't be of any business of yours, wouldn't it?" he tried his best not to keep glancing back at Hermione, so as not to make it a little more obvious that he's checking her out. Pansy eventually stopped.

Draco couldn't help but look at Hermione, but if he continued this, it would be a terrible idea. And so when he came in the library with Crabbe and Goyle and Hermione was there (surprise, surprise), he took the chair that kept his back on her. Hopefully he won't look back, if he couldn't help it.

"So Draco, I've been having trouble with this Arithmacy problem. Can you teach me?" Goyle passed his parchment. Good, this will keep his thoughts away from her. _Back to reality_, he'd press in his mind.

Everyone seemed to be affected with Hermione's transformation, both positive and negative reactions, but a reaction nonetheless. There was only one person who looked nonchalant about it. And to think he was the one who suggested this! Thankfully, Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practice, so she had some time alone in the library. Draco was with his friends, and she couldn't dare dash through there and talk to him. It would be awkward, they both had a reputation to uphold, as Draco pointed out. And so she waited for him to stop teaching them their Arithmacy lessons and when the sidekicks leave, she could talk to him.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't get it mate." Goyle said, embarrassed. Draco sighed, they all thought he was going to throw a fit. "Okay, I'll teach you again…"

Honestly, how can these people even pass sixth year? It's the fifth time Draco had taught them the same problem, for Merlin's sake and they still didn't get it.

She knew it wasn't right to pry on their business, but she really wanted to ask Draco something. Not like she needed his approval, just a little remark. If there was any difference between the two. It was quite astonishing that Draco hadn't thrown a fit or at least insulted them for not understanding the Arithmacy problem. He seemed to have a lot of patience that she deemed he had. Astonishing, and quite nice at the same time.

After two last explanations, Goyle finally understood. Thank Merlin! Draco thought it wouldn't end and that he'd just do Goyle's homework instead just to end it.

Goyle grinned. "Thanks, mate. I owe you."

"It was nothing, now scram." Draco scowled and smirked. Crabbe and Goyle thought he was mad, but they ended up chuckling themselves.

"See you around, Draco." Crabbe said, and they stormed off.

Draco put his hands at the back of his neck and reclined, finally some moments of peace. But it was disturbed by someone clearing their throat. It was Hermione.

"Hello, Draco. Can I sit with you?"

"Someone might throw a hex at me. Like some Gryffindork flock of yours."

"I'm positive, they won't."

"Then by all means, sit." Draco presented the vacant seat beside him. Since when did everything become so formal between the two of them?

Hermione took the seat. She surely didn't hope Draco would be a gentleman. "So what do you think of this?", she moved her hands as if presenting herself.

Draco opened his mouth, but closed it again. He contemplated, and then looked at her. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble."

Hermione was dumbfounded. She shook her head in disbelief. "As I recall correctly, this was your bloody idea." She almost hissed.

"It was not."

"I think your exact words yesterday were 'Maybe if you fixed yourself a little bit'." She said with two fingers in the air. He was making this hard, wasn't he? "Regardless, what do you think?"

Draco packed his things, trying not to ogle at her. "You look fine." He muttered and left.

That was a lie. She was already fine before. She looked great now. Too great. But he wouldn't admit that.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Oh great, just great. He was walking away again, like he did when they were patrolling. Like Ginny said when he was at her door. All of a sudden, she grew a feeling of tiredness to all the makeovers she had this morning. She didn't plan on doing it again tomorrow, or even on the days that follow unless it was necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Blame it all on JK Rowling. She's the genius. I'm just a nobody who got lured and is insane enough to make a parallel universe of the story because I wasn't contented with it.

* * *

><p>"So Mione, you and Malfoy have been quite close lately." Ginny said whilst she kneeled on Hermione's bed, brushing Hermione's hair. There wasn't another intense makeover according to Hermione, not unless her life depended on it. Ginny pledged that time will come that it will. Hermione hoped not. But for the mean time, simply combing her hair was acceptable.<p>

"What? Why would you think that?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Just an observation. There are no insults or hexes flying around."

"We're… cooperating."

"Oh really, the next time I come back here I might be hearing this: _Oh Draco! You are sooo nice and sooo hot!"_ Ginny used her singsong voice.

"Ginny! Don't be ridiculous! _And keep it down_!" Hermione's cheeks were heating.

"Oh Draco! Draco! Draco!"

"Ginny stop it!"

"_DRACO! DRACO!_"

"Granger!"

The girls looked at the door, both shocked. It was really Draco this time, panting and looking around the room. It was the first time he'd seen it. "What happened? I thought I heard someone calling me from here."

Hermione was completely embarrassed now, and Ginny had to fight her giggles. Look at what she did, making Draco panic like that. She was completely pink from her cheeks to her neck. "I-It's nothing, Draco. Ginny and I were just fooling around."

"You're not hurt or anything? You're certain?"

"Yes I'm fine." Hermione glared at Ginny, who had her tiny smirk on her face. This wench will be in so much trouble. She turned back and softened to Draco. "We're all right, Draco, honestly. You can leave. But thanks anyway."

"All right." And then he stormed off. Hermione waited until his footsteps were unheard to hit Ginny with a pillow.

"Ow! Godric Mione!"

"Look what you did!" They were both giggling.

"I'm sorry. No, I take that back, I don't. Did you see his reaction?" Ginny grabbed the pillow from her and sat on her bed.

"To what?"

"What? You didn't notice? He was concerned something bad might have happened to you!"

"So? Any normal person would be concerned for others."

"Even a Slytherin?"

Hermione paused. "Hm, point taken."

"But that's not the point here. You're missing the entire picture, Mione!" Ginny's hands were flailing in the air as she gestured. "He—He bolted his way to your room the minute he hears someone from here calling his name, and was panicking. Panicking! I didn't even sound like I _was_ panicking, but he sure was!"

Hermione tilted her head. "I still don't catch on."

Ginny sighed. "For a bright witch, you sure are dense." She muttered. "He fancies you, Mione."

Hermione blinked twice, and then gone into a fit of laughter. Ginny looked at her as she touched her belly from laughter like she was insane. When it died down, she asked, "Are you done?"

"Yes. Are you hearing yourself, Ginny? No! No, Draco doesn't like me. That's like saying Nargles are real!"

She shook her head. "No it's true! I mean, have you seen him this nice to Pansy?"

"Well have you?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Err, no. But regardless! I've got intuition and I am certain."

"Well if he's never been nice to anyone then I might as well be nobody. Honestly, you don't even have no one to compare to and yet you instantly think he _fancies_ me?"

"Shut it with your logic, it's not like that! He fancies you, I reckon. No, I am positive about it." Ginny raised her chin.

She chuckled then propped up her bed. "It can't be true."

"Want to bet on it?"

Hermione furrowed her brows. "Bet on what?", She wasn't the kind of person who agreed on bets, but Ginny was just too persistent and frankly annoying for continuing to believe that Draco actually fancied her. It would be unusual. Nice, but unusual. Wait, did Hermione just say it would be nice if Draco Malfoy actually liked her?

ooooo

The first time Hermione heard it she was appalled, but all the more chances that she would win and would make Ginny shut up about her stupid theory about Draco. But the main agenda to prove their points were a little uncomfortable, especially on Hermione's part. Why? She was the one to do all the action, that's why.

"I still don't understand why I have to do this and why I even agreed to this bet!" Hermione shrieked. Never in a million years would she even resort to this kind of… savageness.

"If I can recall correctly, the idea was to prove that I was right about Malfoy fancying you and you were wrong." Ginny winked.

"I've told you time and time again, Draco does _not_ fancy me! Why can't you just take my word for it?"

"You're not _Draco_ himself, so how can you know? Besides it'll be good for you, if you know what I mean. I am a little jealous of you though." She gave Hermione a pat on the knee.

"What's with the slur in his name? And good for me? I won't even ask why. And do you want me telling Harry that other bit?"

"He knows I fancy him more than anyone. C'mon, it's just going to be the three of us. Well, just you two, I'll be hiding in the invisibility cloak."

Hermione sighed. "You realize if I'm correct, Draco is going to be distant around me right?"

Ginny wiggled her eyebrows at her. "Hmm. That wouldn't really be a problem for you Mione, wouldn't it?"

Hermione hadn't thought of that. It's not like they had been friends all these years, they were quite accustomed to fighting before this year. Why would Draco being distant bother her? They worked well enough as heads beforehand. A little hostile, but still functional regardless. She had to admit that their... association towards each other nowadays were better than before. It was more comfortable, more natural.

Of course she wouldn't admit that to Ginny. That would mean... never mind.

"Let's just get this over with tonight."

ooooo

Never in Draco's lifetime would he ever think he would be lounging on a couch, having a couple of conversations with Hermione. If someone told him this years ago, he would either laugh hysterically, or curse the hell out of the person. Or maybe both. What a silly joke.

And yet here he was.

He sat near their fireplace as he was reading his Ancient Runes book. He always liked puzzles, ever since he was a child. He liked challenge of all kinds. It was thrilling for him that no matter how difficult or impossible it may look like, he'd make sure he would get it in the end. This other puzzle however was very hard to crack. He looked at Hermione, who was reading a book as well. He didn't recognize the title, so he thought it might be one of her Muggle books. She was sitting with her legs, her bare slender legs, in a cross-sitting position. What? He can look at her legs, can he? He's not blind, and he's a male who knows how to appreciate. Besides, if she didn't want it to be seen like that she would be wearing pajamas.

She must be comfortable around him now. Good. He supposed.

"Well, isn't this comfortable."

"What is?" Hermione asked, not bothering to look at Draco.

"You and me—"

"You and I."

"I don't care, fine you and I, sitting together in the couch reading. It's almost as if we weren't sworn enemies for the last years."

"We were not enemies," Hermione smiled. "We were—not fond of each other, that's all."

"Tell that to my face. Smacking someone in the face is a little bit too much for lack of fondness, don't you think?" Draco smirked.

"You were a pompous arse then. You asked for it." Hermione chuckled.

"I'm starting to think we're getting too close, you're practically under my skin."

"Oh really?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes, that's why I get those itches."

She hit Draco with her book, looking at him now. "Ow! You're cosy enough to hit me now?"

"You brought it to yourself." She giggled. Hermione was actually enjoying sitting with Draco. The awkwardness was gone, that was for sure. Somehow they have set aside their differences not only to work as Heads, but to be acquainted with each other as well. She didn't think it was ever possible, but wonders never ceased to amaze even her rational mind. But she was quite sure after the little stunt she will pull off tonight, things will be back to the start. She went back to reading her book.

"The Art of War? Aren't we past that period in life?" Draco said as he leaned closer to her. To look at the book, obviously.

"Prying on my business now?"

"Why not? Is it a problem?"

"No. No, not at all. And with your question, who says it will be the only war we're ever going to be in?"

"I never took you for a pessimist, Granger." Draco never saw this side of her until now. Potter's Golden Girl, the anchor of the trio. Potter couldn't have survived if it weren't for her; she's like the beacon of hope for him and Weasley.

"Not everyone can keep sunshine and rainbows in their outlook on life, Draco. The war, it has changed us all. There's no point of denying. I for one was, as you so eloquently put it, changed to be somehow cynical. Bad times will come, that's a fact of life." Hermione replied, looking at him. He actually made her stop reading, this is new. "It has changed you too, I can tell."

Draco didn't know how to respond to that, looking at her sternly. She took it as a cue to keep going and so she continued.

"I could hear you thinking, you know. You don't live on your father's ill principles anymore. You have your own life, you make your own decisions now as you should be. You don't do things because it is what other people tell you to do, but because it is what you want. It's what you feel is right." Draco stiffened. Has he truly changed? Is he not the same arrogant child that he was years ago? Has he escaped his vile father's shadow, making one of his own? He didn't want to believe it, but if Hermione thinks he has reformed, then he has no reason to doubt it. "And besides, there are all kinds of war. It's not just like the one we had."

"Really?"

She faced him fully now, setting his book down. Her arm moved to the couch, her palm supporting her head. "Well for one, I always thought there was this big battle between the head, heart and the hand. They always clash, like your head tells you to do something but your heart says something different, and your hand has to pick which one to choose. It's one of the greatest struggles of mankind. Which one to follow, the head or the heart."

Draco looked at her eyes, and then it dropped to her lips. The witty, annoying, and wonderful things that come out of those lips astounded him. He gulped. "Which one do you think is right?"

"That's, uhm, all up to you." Hermione stuttered. Godric on the Whomping Willow, is this what she thought it was? "And then when you find out, you don't fight it. You let go. You do what you want to do."

They were facing each other now. Blue mixing with brown, it was as if they were in a staring contest. A staring contest with very obvious tension. Draco didn't know what Hermione was implying with her words. He knew it was never good to assume, for it would be an embarrassment if he was wrong. But what if he was right and he didn't take the opportunity and missed the chance? This was one of those puzzles he couldn't figure out, he would call it the 'Hermione' puzzle: hard to crack, because you never really know if you're doing it right. There will always be doubts in the process.

He damned it all and took Hermione's word for it. She was the brightest witch of her age anyway. He held her face and kissed her.

Hermione held a breath, shocked by the touch and the softness of his lips. She was trying to collect her thoughts, any thoughts she could find. Where was her thoughts? She found none and resigned, and why wouldn't anyone with a kiss such as this? She sighed and surrendered. Draco took it as a cue to let out his tongue, softly touching her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She complied, too easily in fact, and opened her mouth. He wanted to be softer, but the sweetness of her breath at first contact was too enticing, he couldn't care if it was as if he was ravishing her. The moment was sudden, unexpected, but so great. Draco was about to lower his hand into her neck when they heard a sound and shuddered away from each other, looking for the source. A book fell down.

He looked at Hermione, who looked at him the same time as he did. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were plush from what they did. She looked better after being kissed.

"I—I—" He stuttered, should they continue or not?

For the first time, Hermione was at lost for words. At least he was capable of speech, although incoherent. She was anticipating what he was going to do next, damn it, is his motor skills paralyzed?

"Good night, Granger."

He left.

He left. Yes, he left. He was like running from a banshee. Draco Malfoy, you total idiot! Running from a girl! From Hermione Granger! Oh, his ancestors are laughing at him right now. Their heir is a weakling. He shut his door.

"Blimey! Looks like you owe me five galleons and my Divination essay then?"

Hermione jumped in surprise. Oh, right. Ginny was there, to see all the action. Well, what's left of it.

"You made the book fall, didn't you?"

"I had to, I've proven my point. I was surprised, I won't lie. I thought you had to do a little convincing. You vixen!" Ginny teased.

Hermione looked petrified. Draco had kissed her! And what's worse was that she complied! It was uncalled for, unexpected, and so damn good. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, she quite enjoyed it. She was panting at the end for Merlin's sake. She needed time alone to gather the mess of thoughts in her head. There must a logical explanation, any explanation will do.

"I'll give you the galleons in the morning; the same time as your essay topic. I'm tired, good night Ginny." Hermione also stormed off to her own room, shutting the door as well.

Ginny stood there, her head still floating in the air. "Hmm, I believe that I've done a little more damage than I thought. Oh well." Ginny said to herself, and then sent herself outside the Head's Common Room.

Obviously, sleep would be out of the question tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is not my division. It's JK Rowling's.

* * *

><p>A week has passed since the 'incident', and Hermione has barely seen Draco except in class, prefect meetings, and potion-making. They were on their last week of brewing and only a few more tasks were to be made. All she could think of was <em>Thank Merlin<em>. The last time they did their potion it was completely awkward, she didn't want that scenario again. She has already had her fair share of it in prefect meetings.

Draco could not be any more proud of how he has distanced himself. Well, it was not really something to be proud of, but their circumstance has taken on an unexpected turn that he is not ready to face. He know, it's been a week, and he's still hiding like a rat from the cat with bushy hair called Hermione. Why did he even kiss her in the first place?

_It was all Granger's fault_, he thought. If she didn't lurk him with the ideas of doing what felt right, he wouldn't kiss her. That manipulative wench, she was messing with his head. It was him who grabbed her, yes, but she provoked it. He sounded so disgusted with the idea, but as a matter of fact he still couldn't get the scenario out of his head. He remembered her sweet cherry lips and the sigh that sent jolts to his spine. And the look she gave him when it was over, it was as if she was tempting him to resume. Was she? Too late to think about that now, because he bloody scurried away like Longbottom. Besides, it looked like she was back to harassing Weasley now. The Golden Trio was back together, more bonded than ever. And he couldn't be any more irritated.

"Harry, Ron and I are going to Diagon Alley this weekend," Hermione said, attempting to break the silence whilst their potion making. Draco didn't say a word. She heaved a sigh. "It's been a week, Draco. Give it up."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied as he cut the figs.

"Very mature of you. You very well know what I'm talking about, and since giving you space isn't what you need anymore, I think we need to discuss it."

"Still don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione stopped mixing, "Oh you want me to give you a recall? Okay then—"

"Granger, don't—", Draco cut her.

"We were sitting in our couch, talking—"

"Stop it—"

"And then we talked about how the war has changed us—"

"I mean it, Granger."

"And the next thing I knew, you were holding my face and—"

"I know what I did!" He dropped the knife at the table.

Hermione was shocked at his choice of words, but at least he has finally acknowledged the situation, instead of denying. "Draco Malfoy is having a panic attack on me?"

Draco grunted. "You can't just let things go without analysing it, couldn't you?"

"Clearly this has to be discussed. You have been distant—"

"It didn't seem to be a problem before, I don't think it would be a problem now."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She didn't have anything to say to retaliate what he said. The truth of the matter was despite the kiss, as incredible as it was, she didn't want to risk the growing... what would he call it? Friendship? They were finally civil, more than civil in fact. She liked it, and she wouldn't want it gone just because of a kiss, no matter how great it was.

She just complemented the kiss twice in her head. That's a bit wrong.

"Draco, I don't want us to be hating each other anymore," Hermione muttered. "If forgetting the thing is the only way I can get back the Draco I have been working with this year, then so be it."

He looked at Hermione, her eyes were pleading. Who could detest someone with a look like that? Who could detest _her_?

Well, he asked for this.

"It never happened? Ever?"

Hermione continued to look at him knowingly, she meant it.

If he wasn't running away from her, she would think he wanted what happened to them. He wasn't even sure. Clearly he did, because he started it but he shut out that idea in his head.

"Fine, it didn't happen."

She made a little sigh and then looked at him innocently. "What happened?" Draco smiled, genuinely this time. "Let's get back to work, shall we?"

ooooo

"You're in an awfully good mood today, Mione." Harry acknowledged while they were having their breakfast at the Great Hall.

Strange, Hermione didn't seem to think so. It was however true that a smile is plastered on her face all morning. She even said her greetings to everyone, rather than the usual 'morning'.

What? It seemed to be the polite thing to do.

"Do I? I guess I woke up on the right side of the bed this morning."

"Say Mione, have you and Malfoy talked recently?" Ginny asked, with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I know what you're thinking, Ginny. Give it up! And to answer your question, yes we have. We are back to normal." Hermione replied as she rolled her eyes at her.

"No wonder she's so jolly this morning." Ginny muttered enough for only Hermione to hear. She hit Ginny's foot under the table. "Ow!"

"You alright, Gin?" said Harry.

"Oh fine, fine." She glared at Hermione. "I'm just so glad things are going back to normal between Hermione and Malfoy."

"By normal, you mean they hate each other again?" Ron butted in.

"Bugger off, Ronald!" Ginny yelled at him. "Anyway, we're still going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, aren't we?"

"Of course, I've been eyeing that new broom at Quality Quidditch Supplies." Harry answered.

"Me too! Will you join us, Ronald?" Ginny turned to his brother.

"Maybe, I'll be visiting George first. Mione, how about you?"

"Just going to the Flourish and Blotts, look for new books to read."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ron mumbled. Harry gave him an eye of warning, while Ginny scowled at him. Surely Hermione was going to nag at him now.

But instead she laughed. "You all know me enough that the first place I go to at Diagon Alley is the bookstore."

She certainly was in a good mood today.

ooooo

The weekend has come, and Hermione has spent almost an hour inside Flourish and Blotts searching for a new read. The surprising part was Ron was there as well; he came from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and figured he could join her, since Harry and Ginny were still at the Quidditch shop. Hermione was thrilled that she could spend some alone time with him, although it's not real time together. Nothing can get in between her and books. Ron was close to dozing off, sitting at a pile of books with his hand on his chin. He almost fell off when he was about to sleep. Hermione couldn't help but laugh, he was certainly cute when he was clumsy.

"Are you almost done there?" Ron asked.

"Almost, hang in there." she answered. She was looking through volumes of books, reading the titles. If she found the title quite interesting, she would pull it out and do a bit of skimming. She was on the farthest section of the store now.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Hermione almost jumped. She turned around to see who it was.

"Godric! Draco, you scared me! What are you doing here?"

"I remembered you were going to Diagon Alley today, so I figured I could stop by. My guess was right, where else would you be going other than a bookstore?" he smirked.

"Was that an insult?" she put her hands on her waist.

"You know I could have done better than that."

"Yes, the Almighty Draco Malfoy, the King of Insults." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"At your service." Draco presented himself.

She smiled and then continued probing the books. He noticed that her face was different when she was reading or passing through bookshelves. Her eyes had a look of wonder, as if she was discovering the cure for werewolves. And when she read her face was dependent on the mood of the book, like her forehead had creases when she read her school books. One time she was reading, he was assuming a novel, and she almost cried. She saw his presence so she retreated to her room. She was too engrossed when she was reading, one of her most endearing qualities if he was asked.

Hermione took a book out of the shelf and was about to have a look at it when Draco took it from her hands.

"Hey!"

"What's this? How To Get Standing Os, The Ultimate NEWTs Reviewer?"

"Give it back, Draco."

"You don't need this." He puts it in the top shelf, knowing she couldn't reach it, and scanned for a book. "Oh here's one: Dealing with PMS, How Not to turn into a Hippogriff. Oh, you definitely need this." Draco hands it over.

"What!" Hermione shouted and then looked at the shelf. "How about this, I bet this is appropriate for you. Wand Spells." She looked at the bottom. "How to boost your ego… by boosting your 'other' wand? Oh Merlin this is gross!" she hands it over to Draco.

"Let me see," Hermione hands the book over. "Oh Salazar, who would write about this?"

They were so loud it could have been heard all over the shop. They could not stop laughing, Hermione now holding her aching stomach. They were both tearing up. If this was a library they would have been kicked out. People were staring at them, thinking what could be possibly so funny for two teenagers to laugh like there was no tomorrow? If only they knew.

"Hey Mione."

The two stopped, it was Ron. He was looking at Hermione, and then at Draco. "Harry and Ginny are outside, they said we should go grab something to eat."

"Oh, sure. I'll be right there." Hermione replied, massaging her jaw that was hurt due to her laughter earlier. Ron eyed Draco one last time, and then left. "Want to join us?" she asked Draco.

"I don't think so." He wiped the little tears on his eyes. "Besides, I think I'll be buying this book. And give credit to the author… Barty Morgan."

Hermione began laughing again, causing for a tear to fall from her eyes. Draco didn't know what got him, but the next thing he knew he was rubbing her cheek, wiping her tear. She stopped laughing at the moment of the touch. Snapping back to reality, they both flinched away from each other.

"I think I should go pay for my books now and meet them."

"Of course." Draco responded. Hermione went to the counter. After she paid, she looked at him, smiled, and then left. He continued to look at the books, and found something interesting and bought it.

ooooo

"Mione, did we do the potion correctly?" Harry asked Hermione.

She was about to take a look at the cauldron but stopped herself because she smelled something very horrid. "Ugh. By the smell of it, no."

"See Ron? I told you it's not right!" Harry scolded.

"What? I thought maybe it was supposed to smell like that, not all potions have to smell good." Ron scowled. "We would have done it right if Mione was one of our partners, or at least made her potion with us. But she had to pick _Malfoy_ as her partner, hadn't she?"

Hermione sighed. "Do we have to go through this again?"

"He's right Mione, I know you're all for inter-house unity, but we still don't understand why," Harry added. "It's Malfoy!"

"Miss me, Potter?"

The Trio looked for the source of the voice. Draco was there, carrying a cauldron and then looked at Hermione. "I know I'm supposed to be a gentleman and all…" he was fidgeting, "…but this is quite heavy, you see. Where should we put this?"

She stifled a laugh and then rose from her seat. "Fine, I'll bring it to Professor Snape's table."

"You? With your tiny muscles?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Just watch my tiny muscles." She took out her wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The cauldron was released from Draco's arms and floated to the professor's table.

"Well, I surely forgot about that." He scratched the back of his head.

Hermione faked her shock, even putting her right hand on her chest for effect. "Draco is admitting a flaw? Oh, Christmas must have come early this year!"

He chuckled. "Lucky you, then." Suddenly everyone was moving to their seats, someone said Professor Snape was on his way. Draco led Hermione to their seats. Little do they know, they have an audience the entire time of their conversation.

"Did Malfoy just laugh at Hermione's insult?" Ron asked Harry.

"I'm sorry, who? I was trying to fix our potion, which I _did_ by myself."

"Hey, I did something! Fine, forget I said anything." Ron looked back to Hermione and Draco, saw them being civil. Something was different, not to mention wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: JK Rowling did it, it wasn't me. I just like tweaking it up.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hermione!"<p>

She almost jumped out of fright from hearing the sound. She was doing her patrols for the night, and she didn't expect anyone to be out except for her. She looked back frightened, but the ginger locks shown by the moonlight made her sigh with relief.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back at the dormitories."

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I could accompany you in doing patrol for tonight?" said Ron.

"If you think this will make you skip your actual patrol…" Hermione said, perplexed.

"No! I just… I wanted to spend some time with you." Ron cut her.

"Oh." Of all the initial reactions, she only came up with 'oh'? She really didn't know what she really felt. She should be happy of course, because Ron was finally taking initiative to spend time with her. This was what she wanted two months ago, but what about now? "Well, okay then."

Ron grinned and they continued walking side by side. "So, how have you been?" he asked.

"I'm great! A little worried for the upcoming NEWTs, and then there are Head duties and organizing events but I make sure I do them all. And you?"

"Good, Harry and I are training for Quidditch more than the usual. It's going really well."

"That's brilliant, Ron. I'm glad for you two."

Ron made a meek smile and started fiddling his fingers."So… has Draco been practising as well?"

"Oh he is, he now does it every morning. He seems really dedicated to it."

An awkward silence followed. Strange, why would Ron ask her about Draco? It must be some defense strategy of his.

"Are you two getting along?" Ron was looking elsewhere.

"We are. I know it sounds peculiar, but we haven't gotten into an argument for the longest time. I keep waiting for it to emerge, but it doesn't. Maybe he has changed." She said, smiling at bit. Ron grunted.

"You don't actually believe that, don't you?"

Creases started to form in her forehead. "What are you saying?"

Ron gaped before replying, "I just don't think that two years can change six years of prejudice, Mione."

"A _war_ happened, it's not like any other typical time. There were fights and deaths, you of all people would know that…" Hermione sighed, remembering Fred. "Anyone is capable of change Ronald, even Draco."

More awkward silence. Since when did talking to Ron become like this?

"I see you've been quite close lately, too."

Hermione stopped walking. "Is this what this is all about? I've told you and Harry before, we are _working_ together. We _need_ to cooperate. We are mature enough to set aside those petty insults because frankly, they were childish and foolish." She folded her arms on her chest. "Are you… are you jealous?"

It might have been night time, but she knew what actions Ron did when he became uncomfortable. He was fidgeting his left leg, looking at the ground. It might have been very straight forward for her to say such things, but she just needed to know. She needed to know why he asked these questions, and why it didn't feel as normal as it was to talk to him like before. Most of all, she needed to know if there was a chance they could get back together.

"I only want what's best for you, you know that." Ron didn't even look at her in the eye.

Hermione exhaled. How vague was that? "I do."

They resumed walking in silence for the rest of the patrol. By the end of it Ron walked her to her dormitory, and bid her good night. This conversation was their most tense yet. She didn't even get to extract anything she wanted to know from it. She entered the Common Room and saw Draco sitting in front of their coffee table, playing wizard's chess.

"What happened to your face?" Draco looked at her.

"What about it?" Hermione touched her cheek.

"You look agitated. Your forehead has been crumpled ever since you came in. If you continue that, you'll look like Filch."

"Ew!" Hermione smiled but it faded immediately. She sat on their couch facing him. "Ron accompanied me during patrols tonight."

"Really. Bishop to B2." Draco said in a monotonous voice. "Aren't you supposed to be giddy right now?"

"Should I?"

"Well, you're a girl, aren't you? Girls like it when we make an effort to spend time with you lot."

"It would be nice yes, but we just ended up arguing… About you, actually."

"Me? Looks like the plan is working." Draco rotated the chessboard, he wasn't sure if he would be delighted with what she said. It could only mean that Weasley still liked Hermione, and knowing her feelings for the git then they might as well end up back together already. "Knight to B2."

Hermione tilted her head. "You're playing all by yourself?"

"Well do you know how to play wizard chess?" Draco asked, she shook her head. "Then that's a no."

"It seems barbaric."

"We've been in a war, and you still think that this is barbaric?" he sneered, then rotated the board once more. "Rook to E3."

"You look like a total idiot playing by yourself." She stood up, and sat on the chair opposite him. "Teach me how to play."

"I thought this was too brutal for you?" he raised his right eyebrow.

"I've been in a war before, I think it wouldn't hurt." Hermione smirked. She might be spending too much time with Draco that she was now adapting his facial expressions. He smirked back.

The next morning, someone was rumbling like the Hogwarts Express at the Slytherin breakfast table. "Blast this stupid quill!" Theodore Nott was trying to finish his due essay within ten minutes, and his quill was not cooperating. "Why do you have to fail me now?"

Draco looked at the feather. "Oh, you won't get anything from that, it's not built for fast writing. Hermione has one, and we all know how she's so persistent in making notes. I told her several times to throw it but no, she still insists on using it."

The boys looked at him stunned. "I'm sorry, you said Hermione had that quill before? _Hermione_?" Blaise questioned.

"Well that's her name, isn't it?" Draco scoffed. Idiots.

His friends looked at each other, raised their eyebrow and smirked. "Say Draco, do you know what ink she uses?"

"It was something she bought from Borgin and Burkes." Draco answered.

"And how about the recent book she borrowed from the library, I don't suppose you know?"

"That bloody book called A History of Magic, she's borrowed it twice this week, it's not like she hasn't read it yet."

"How about her favourite animal?"

"What else but that oddball ca—wait a minute, why are you all so inquisitive about Hermione all of a sudden?" Draco glowered at Theo and Blaise.

"What? No we're not, aren't we mate?" Blaise winked at Theo.

"Not at all. Besides we wouldn't want to get in _your_ way, Draco."

Draco's brows furrowed. "What do you mean 'my way'?"

"Don't think we're dumb, Draco! We're not Crabbe and Goyle!" Theo shouted. They heard a 'Hey!' from Goyle. "What?" Theo's hands raised as if in surrender.

"Look mate, I know you and Granger have been working together all year and it's perfectly understandable if you become… fond of her. It's surprising, but it can happen." Blaise puts his arm around Draco's shoulders and was sniggering with Theo.

"Are you… are you saying that I _like_ Hermione?" Draco said, surprised. "No! No no no… NO! Pft!" Draco put Blaise's arm away from him.

"Bloody hell Blaise, I think he's got it bad!" Theo snickered.

"Shut up!" Draco took his things and stormed off. Just as he was leaving, Pansy was approaching.

"What happened to him?" Pansy asked.

"Our little friend over there seems to have grown a liking with Hagrid and McGonagall's love child." Theo replied.

"What, you mean Granger?" Pansy's jaw fell. "No! Of course not, why would—no, NO!" and then she too stormed off.

"So 'no' is the word of the day, isn't it Theo?"

"It sure is, Blaise."

On the other side of the hall, people were quite calmer compared to normal Gryffindor breakfasts. Ginny was reviewing for a Herbology test with Hermione's help. The boys, Harry and Ron, however were playing wizard's chess.

"All right Mione, I think I got it."

"You sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, thanks for the help. Go enjoy your breakfast, not like me. Why don't you go join Harry and Ron over there?" Ginny grunted. Hermione casted her a smile, and then sat next to Harry. Ever since last night, she has found wizards chess quite interesting to play.

"Knight to D5." Ron commanded.

"Hmm." Said Harry. "Rook to G7."

"Wrong move, mate." Ron grinned. "Knight to G7." The white knight chess piece took his tiny sword and smashed the rook into pieces.

Hermione whispered something in Harry's ear. "What? Hermione, you—" "_Just do it!_" "Okay okay! Fine!" Harry mumbled. "Bishop to D3."

The bishop chess piece moved diagonally, and the next thing they knew it was battering the poor queen. Check mate.

"Wha—?" Ron was speechless.

"I won?" Harry was befuddled and looked at Hermione.

"You did, you're welcome." Hermione grinned, twiddling her fingers on the wooden table.

"I can't believe this, you helped me won! Since when did you know anything about wizard chess?" Harry was shrieking like he was back in puberty stage out of surprise.

"Draco taught me last night, I thought it was difficult but turns out it's just like making defense strategies. I kind of like it now."

Harry's look of shock faded and his brows joined. "Malfoy?"

The bell rang. "Oh! Well come on, we wouldn't want to be late for class." Hermione grabbed her bag and then fled the hall, joining the swarming students toward the door.

"I heard that correctly, didn't I? I'm not imagining things? I'm not still in bed dreaming?" Harry told Ron. They packed the wizard chess pack, took their bags, and followed suit. "Something looks very different."

Ron held Harry's shoulder and whispered, "I told you mate, they're getting closer."

"You think it's a bad idea?"

"It's a terrible idea! For all we know Malfoy is up to something!" Ron shouted.

"Let's not make conclusions, Ron." Harry said. "I don't like the bloke either."

"What? I thought you're seeing something wrong about all of this?"

"I said different, not wrong. Those two are completely different. Stop being paranoid."

"I wasn't, I was just—OW!"

They both looked at the person Ron bumped. With his big frame, the girl surely would fall to the floor. Her books were scattered, and the boys helped her pick her things.

"Oh Merlin, I am so so—Ron!"

"Lavender, hi!" Ron smiled. Lavender smiled back as he and Harry hand her things. "So sorry for hitting you, I didn't know where I was going."

"Oh no! _I'm_ sorry. I was in a hurry to get to class." Her cheeks were turning pink, and surprisingly, Ron's too.

Harry coughed. They both looked at him. "Hey Lavender."

"Hello, Harry. Well, I'm almost late so I've got to run. See you around." She glanced at Ron who was still looking at her, and then she faded among the flock of students.

"Wipe that grin on your face, Ronald, you look like weird." Harry told his friend when the lady left. "Come on, we're almost late too."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Once upon a time JK Rowling wrote Harry Potter, and now I'm just casually writing stuff up.

* * *

><p>The prefects gathered around the table and took their seats. It was time for another prefect meeting. Hermione was sitting properly while Draco slacked.<p>

"Tonight we are going to discuss about the upcoming Halloween Party. I honestly thought this was unnecessary, since there will be a Christmas Ball by the following month, but _some_ people were too persistent to even recommend it to Dumbledore himself to get their way." Hermione said, eyeing Parvati and Padma Patil, the promoters of the event to the Headmaster.

"He liked the idea! Why, don't you all think so too?" Padma asked the other prefects.

"It's a good idea. We need something to ease our tension before NEWTs come up." Pansy shrugged and answered.

"Planning the party is going to give us more tension, if you ask me." Anthony Goldstein commented. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, but if the party turns out to be great, all that will pay off, besides it's our final year!" Parvati added.

"I don't see the point of arguing anymore whether, because the Headmaster has already agreed. Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Draco said.

"Right. Well first off, any themes in mind?" Hermione inquired.

"Let's make it really terrifying, with dementors! Fake ones, of course."

"Oh! Oh! And we can make one hall a horror booth, for those who want a good scare."

"I vote the hall to Slytherin!"

"Hey!"

"—and costumes! Whatever is our liking!"

"I bet you'd go to the party naked, wouldn't you?"

"Ew, you wish!"

"How about food?" Draco questioned.

"How about something that looks a little vile, but tastes good?"

"Chocolate pudding!"

"Red velvet cake!"

"Chicken!"

Everyone looked at Ron. Well, the Gryffindors weren't surprised about Ron's outburst. He needn't have to announce to the entire world his love for chicken.

"And plenty of candy!" Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Okay, I think we have covered enough." Hermione cut them. "I think the party should begin at 7 and curfew should be moved to 3 in the morning, is that all right?" The prefects nod in agreement. "Okay then, let's divide us all to our tasks. Patils, Parkinson, and Zabini, you are all in-charge of the food and beverages."

"What? That's the hardest!" Padma shrieked.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" Draco teased.

"Fine. " Parvati said defeatedly.

"How come I'm in the food department? You know I don't cook, Draco." Pansy complained.

"Especially me! I'm a guy!" Blaise shouted.

"It's better to put you than Weasley there, we might not get to present any food. And Blaise, don't deny that you keep trying to fix the pumpkin-flavored cupcakes at the table."

"Who would even want to eat them like that in the first place? Thanks a lot for boosting my bravado, Draco." Blaise grunted, and so did Ron.

"Okay to continue, Lovegood, Weasley and Potter are in-charge of decorating the Great Hall. And Goldstein and Bones are in charge of the invitations."

"Brilliant, I'll make sure to take the defessus away from the venue; they give an instant feeling of tiredness." Luna commented. Hermione gave her a soft look of understanding, whereas everybody else was either confused or just ignored it.

"What about that horror booth at the Slytherin hall?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"I'll take care of it." Draco answered. "And me too." Hermione followed. The two looked at each other, she smiled and he nodded.

Blaise smirked, and Ron and Pansy's brows furrowed.

"I think everything is already planned for the event, and you also know your patrol duty dates. Draco and I will inform Professor Dumbledore on our plans by tomorrow morning. That is all, I suppose. This meeting is adjourned, good night everyone." Hermione announced. The prefects slowly left the Head Common Room, leaving Draco and Hermione in peace. They were so close Draco could almost feel her shoulder brushing his arm. He stepped sideways, far enough so he cannot smell her scent.

"So…" Draco looked everywhere but her.

"So." Hermione answered. "I think we should talk about what we'll do at the hall, shouldn't we?"

"I think I'll just leave you to it. If you know what I mean."

"Typical Malfoy, leaving all the work to me." She rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking I could just follow your instructions when we're going to decorate it."

"Draco will be answering my every whim? Oh, that would be a dream come true!"

If she'll let him, he would do exactly that.

~.~

Hermione sighed.

"That's the tenth time you've done that, cut it out." Draco said. They were sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office, waiting for him to arrive. He said he had some errand to attend to first, and told them to wait there. Looking anywhere but her was ineffective, he couldn't help being distracted with her presence. And all her huffing made him discover that her breath pretty much smelled like peppermint, now only if he could get to do the _thing _again... He pushed the idea at the back of his head.

"Instead of studying for the next Divinations test and the NEWTs, I'm here. This is a total waste of my time."

"If you didn't want my company, you could have just said so." He grunted.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that! All this planning, it's taking so much of my time, I'm completely behind my study plan." She complained. Draco chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I'm not even surprised that you have a study plan. It's very archetypal of you."

"Am I supposed to be insulted by that?" Hermione raised her eyebrow and looked at him. Draco snickered again, and that time so did she.

"So, uhm, has Weasley asked you to the Halloween Party?" He asked, stuttering. Not very Malfoy of him.

"Is it a requirement?"

"Not really, I'm just curious." _Pft, you're a weakling Draco_, he talked to himself, _just ask her already if you want to._

"We didn't exactly establish that we needed a date for the party in the first place anyway." She shrugged.

"What about your costume? Please, _please_ don't tell me you'll wear some queen's costume from History of Magic because I swear, that totally stinks." Draco bantered.

Hermione laughed. "I was thinking about that too, but no, I didn't push through with it. I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait until the party."

"Fine, then I won't tell mine. Tell you what, how about we wear our costumes and the one who figures out whom first gets a prize?"

"Interesting. What's the prize first?"

"You get to do whatever it is the other one wants, even kissing Filch."

"That is so vile I don't think I'm going to get that out of my head." Hermione fake gagged and giggled. "Deal. Good luck finding me." She winked.

Draco smirked. "Oh, I'll find you. You will be the only one who looks too conservative."

"Ha!" Did she just make an evil laugh? He had to admit, she did it terribly, it wasn't convincing at all. But it was cute, regardless. Suddenly, the headmaster's fireplace burned with emerald flames.

"I am so sorry for the delay, children." Dumbledore came in from the Floo, and the heads stood up in respect of his arrival. He was dirty all over, and so as he stepped down from the fire place he cast a Scourgify on himself. "I didn't realize it would take that long. Please, do sit down again. Truffle? I brought them with me as a snack when I left, I couldn't get enough of it you see." He took a seat at his chair, facing the two. "So, how is the party? I must admit, the Patils were too eager when they told me. They had such high spirits, I didn't want to hurt their feelings."

Draco huffed. Hermione cleared her throat. "Well sir, we have discussed our plans with the prefects yesterday, and we have all decided—"

He didn't even bother to join the conversation. He just looked at her while she was speaking. Draco noticed that she had long eyelashes, and it fluttered strikingly, she blinked fast when she was nervous. He found another shade of colour in her eyes, it turned amber when it was hit by a ray of sun. And her freckles were compiled at her nose, but scattered at her cheeks. It didn't look unflattering at all. If her face was a painting it would have been a beautiful abstract with all the blotches.

"—and also we decided the hall to Slytherin be transformed into a horror booth, in case any students wanted a little scare."

"Ah yes, it looks like everything is planned perfectly. I take it you will be Mister Malfoy's date, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco snapped out of his trance, and looked at the elder in shock. "What? That's, that's—"

"I just assumed since you are very well acquainted with Miss Granger now that you would take her with you."

Hermione's cheeks reddened. Why was she reacting like this? "Professor, you're mistaken—"

"Oh am I? You two seemed very comfortable with each other I thought you two were together."

"_No_!" They both answered. Hermione looked at him and so did he for a few seconds, but they broke the contact and looked on opposite directions. They heard a hearty laugh.

"Ah, adolescence, the most confusing and yet greatest time of your life. Too bad I'm way past that, I miss it. I believe we are done here, I trust that this event will go accordingly as planned. You can go now, Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled.

"What about Draco, sir?" Hermione asked. After the awkward conversation, she still couldn't help but be curious even if it was about him.

"I will just have a little chat with him, your boyfriend will be with you shortly."

"Sir, we're not—"She cut him.

The headmaster laughed again. "I was just teasing Miss Granger, you don't have to go bonkers. Goodbye." He shooed her away, and she descended the stairs, leaving the old man alone with Draco. "So Mister Malfoy, how are you?"

Draco didn't know how to answer that, he didn't know how he was. During the beginning of the year, he felt like he was just a lifeless body walking across the halls of Hogwarts. He felt tired in so many different ways. The war did that to him. He felt the stares of the people in the front and back of his head, and he knew what it all meant. _There he is, a son of a Death Eater_. He could hear what they were thinking, and they didn't have to pretend, there was no point of doing so. He knew what his father did, he knew what he _almost_ did.

"I've been better, I suppose."

"I see. You have improved stupendously, Mister Malfoy. You are much better than you were during the beginning of the school year." Dumbledore answered. "You are better man now, I assure you."

He looked the professor in the eye warily. "Do you hate me?"

Dumbledore knew exactly what he meant. "Well, for one I'm alive, aren't I? You didn't follow his order. You didn't have it in you, child. You would never want to kill anyone for all the wrong reasons."

"I know I did the right thing, but I still think that sometimes," Draco sighed. "Sometimes I didn't do enough. That I will never make up for all the mistakes I have done, the mistakes _he's_ done."

"It was your father's mistake, not yours. You don't have to bear it, Mister Malfoy. You do not have to punish yourself for the wrongdoings of your father."

Draco huffed. "Try telling that to everybody else."

There was a pause. But Dumbledore replied. "If you are going to ask me, I believe that you are a fully redeemed man. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Everyone deserves a second chance, especially if the person himself is willing to make that change. You should be proud of yourself, Mister Malfoy." He stood up, and gestured Draco to do so as well. "And I am most certain that I am not the only one who thinks so, just give them time and it will all be well. I will not keep you here any longer, goodbye Mister Malfoy. Come to me if you need anything." The elder walked Draco to his door, and gave him a smile before he left, showing all his wrinkles of age.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's going to write an adult novel! But ofc she's well-known to be the author of Harry Potter. Not me.

* * *

><p>"A little to the left." Hermione instructed.<p>

A few hours were left before the Halloween Party and Draco's ancestors might be turning on their graves because he was following instructions from Hermione Granger willingly. He stood on top of a ladder, sticking fake cobwebs into a wall. _This is servants' duties_, he thought. But he sighed and kept that complaint to himself. "Remind me again why I'm doing this without magic?"

"Because you underestimated my decoration ideas and said it was so lame you could 'do it without a help from my wand'." Hermione mimicked his voice.

"I should have never said that." Draco murmured.

"Yes, but it's too late now, isn't it? Higher. Left! Farther! You're doing it wrong!"

He huffed and descended the ladder and Hermione looked at her with suspicion. Draco handed the fake cobwebs to her. "You do it then if you're so clever, go on."

She rolled her eyes. "You sound like Ronald during first year."

He was offended by that, being compared to the wits of Weasley. She took the cobwebs from him, climbed up the stairs, and stopped after two steps to look at him with suspicion.

"I am warning you, no peaking under my skirt!"

"_What?_" he scoffed and looked away from her. "Like I would even want to." Hermione continued to ascend, and within ten seconds, he broke his word. Surely his ancestors are even more horrified right now.

"You have cute legs, Granger."

_"I said no peaking!"_

"I didn't look _there_! Calm down, sheesh." Although he did knew that she wore coral blue shorts today. Naughty. "Fine, if it makes you uncomfortable I will go get the other decorations."

Hermione settled the cobweb in place. "There, that should do it." She looked down, and her legs started to wobble, her balance fumbled. She was terrified of heights. It was silly, for she was only a few steps from the ground, but a fear is a fear. She would've asked for help, if she wasn't with Draco. Surely he'd laugh at her and tell her it was pathetic. She tried to keep her legs from quavering and went down slowly. She was close, three more steps and she was on solid ground. But her foot slipped from the step, she lost her balance and fell on hard land, twisting her ankle. She grunted due to the pain but stopped when she heard someone approach.

"What the hell happened?" Draco crouched near her.

She winced. "Well by the look of things, I fell."

"Gravity couldn't wait to get you down, huh?"

"Three steps were too long, apparently." Hermione tried to stand, but her contorting face showed that she couldn't.

"Can you get up?"

"Oh yes, I'm not a baby." She attempted to stand again, but failed and collapsed into Draco's arms. "Or maybe I'll just stay in here for the rest of my life."

He chuckled. "Come on, let's get you to the Hospital Wing." He moved her and then stood up. He started fixing his robes, taking off some possible dirt. _Usual Malfoy_, Hermione thought. He then put his left hand between the back of her knees and his right on her back.

"Wha—what are you doing?" she started fidgeting.

He starts getting her up. "You can't walk, can you? I'm going to have to carry you. Now stop moving or I'll drop you and really let you stay here for eternity."

Surely his ancestors already gave up complaining because this was beyond unacceptable. They might as well be too tired to rant about it and continued to rest in peace for ever. She was in close contact with him, too close actually. Hermione moved her arms to snake around his neck, not looking at him. Her cheeks tinted pink. He couldn't help but smirk.

"You're heavier than I thought you would be." Draco said. It was a lie. He could carry her around for her classes if he had to. It would be another excuse to be in close proximity to her, of course.

"You smell vile." She murmured. That was a lie, too. He had a musky scent of some expensive cologne, which smelled very masculine. Draco raised an eyebrow, looking at her. She looked at him, and then she smiled. They walked (well he did) in silence.

"I didn't do it!" Draco said as he entered the hospital wing. Hermione rolled her eyes and Madam Pomfrey approached.

"Well normally that's not the first thing that you should be saying, but thank you for the information Mr. Malfoy. Now what exactly happened to Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I fell down the ladder and hurt my ankle." Hermione answered.

"I see, I will go get my wand to check it alright?" Madam Pomfrey started to walk to the other side of the room but stopped. "You could put her down on one of the beds, Mr. Malfoy. You don't have to keep carrying her."

"Oh, right, I knew that." Draco went to the nearest bed and settled her down. She removed her arms from his neck, the emptiness lingering in his skin.

"Thank you for carrying my heavy body here." Hermione said.

"Next time we use magic in decorating, there's a reason we have them you know?"

She snickered. "Fine. You can continue decorating, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will be finished with me in minutes."

"Are you sure?"

She waved a dismissed hand on him. "Honestly, this is nothing. I'll be back there before you know it. Now go, we don't have much time."

Draco stared at her, and she snorted. "Really, I'm fine!" He rolled his eyes and then swished his robes, taking his leave.

As he walked back to the Slytherin Hall, Draco recalled the scene in his head. He knew it was unfortunate and as unusual as it sounds, he thanked Salazar that it happened. He'd never been that close to Hermione, especially after the _thing_. He remembered the smell of her hair, it was probably shampoo, but it smelled good. The way her arms were around his neck while he carried her there, her soft skin touching the back of his neck, it made him shiver. But they were good shivers. It was too late to deny it now.

"Hello, Draco."

He was stopped by the sight of Pansy. Her arms were crossed on her chest, right eyebrow raised and lips pursed.

"Pansy, what is it?"

She scoffed. "Don't take me for a fool, Draco. I can see what's happening."

Draco's eyebrow raised. "Sorry, I don't follow. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" she circled Draco. "Partnering for Potions? No more insults? Carrying her to the hospital wing?" she stopped in front of him and glared. "I believe you have been too comfortable around Granger."

Draco sighed. "It's not like that, Pansy."

"You think just because Voldemort died that everything is going to be different now? That Gryffindors and Slytherins will get along? That the house unity bullshit is finally going to happen?" Her voice was rising.

"It's inter-house unity, Pans."

"_I don't care_!" she screamed. "I know they are nice as it is one of their bloody Gryffindor values, but that doesn't mean that they forgive you, us! They're not thick, Draco!"

Pansy was breathing heavily, and Draco couldn't look at her in the eye anymore.

"Our fathers were Death Eaters, they worshipped at the Dark Lord's feet, especially yours," Pansy hissed. "You can't possibly think they have forgotten that, can you? They've lost so many lives because of us. Wake up Draco, before you drown in that silly dream of yours." Pansy glowered at him one last time and left him alone.

He didn't know what exactly to believe in now. One moment Dumbledore told him that he has already changed, and that all his family's mistakes was not something he had to carry all his life. That he had a chance for redemption. And then the next moment Pansy, former lover, one of her closest friends, tells him that their past will always be there to haunt them. He'd known her for almost all of his life, and if she meant to say something, she wasn't one who liked to beautify her words. If it was meant to be harsh, it will be. He'd believe Pansy of course, he thought. She knew him better than the headmaster did. And Draco was never really the optimist.

ooooo

As expected, it did only take Madam Pomfrey minutes to heal her ankle, twenty to be exact. It was agonizing to wait, she admitted. She wanted to get back to the hall to Slytherin straightaway.

She ran carefully. She didn't want to hurt her ankle again. The physical contact with Draco lingered in her mind. It was awkward at first, she had to admit that. But since they had become good friends, that wouldn't be a problem, would it? Sure Harry and Ron haven't done that to her before, there was no situation that called for it. _But that's what friends do, they help each other_, she thought. She ran with a smile on her face, and when she turned to the hall, it wore off. He was gone.

"What?" she said.

Everything was fixed, and he didn't even bother to wait for her. Perhaps he was keen on getting ready for the party that he finished it immediately. She huffed, and took a look around. It was well done, granted the short amount of time it took. That's what magic is for, she supposed. After checking for kinks, she went to their chambers. He was nowhere in sight, and his door was locked. _Looks like he's really taking this Halloween thing into mind_, she assumed. So she went to her room and prepared as well. She remembered that they had an agreement at Dumbledore's office. Maybe that's why he left early.

Draco was sitting on his bed, still contemplating on what happened earlier and for the past weeks. Everybody was telling him that he fancied Hermione. He would instantly scoff just hearing it, and leave the subject matter behind. Surely he didn't. But his ache to be close to her, to smell her scent, to touch her skin, it meant something. Does he really? Maybe he's being a normal boy with his raging hormones and the thought of any female specimen being close to him triggered it. No, that's not it. He could have lusted over more attractive girls, but instead he's going with her.

"Ah, screw this!" He once again took the idea out of his head, stood from his bed, and started getting himself ready. He remembered their agreement. He had to find her first. It wouldn't be hard, because in a sea of people, he'd always look for her.

Hermione was smirking the entire time she prepared the things to fix herself. "Surely Draco wouldn't be able to figure out that it's me." She laughed. "I'd be able to find out who he is first."

She wasn't really sure she would wear it at first but when she and Ginny found the costume, she instantly recommended it for her. She was aware of their deal for Hermione had told her.

_"Oh! Oh! Wear this!" Ginny said excitedly, insisting her to take it._

_ "What? Absolutely not. I can't pull that off!" Hermione shoved the costume away from her._

_ "Of course you can! Remember that the agenda is for Malfoy not to realize that it's you! Do you think he'd possibly imagine you wearing something like this?"_

_ "I know I'm not supposed to be offended by that, but I am. You're taking this deal more seriously than I do."_

_ Ginny hugged her. "Are you kidding? He could make you do anything! Do you want to kiss Filch? Come on darling, I didn't mean it that way. It's a costume party, for once you can be someone else. Show the she-devil that you are just for one night." She was teasing her into taking the costume from her hands. "Come on, take it! One night, Hermione."_

_ Hermione laughed at Ginny's use of words, it was appropriate, too appropriate. She eyed her suspiciously. "Fine!" She grunted and grabbed the costume from her friend's hand. "This better make me win the deal."_

_ "I promise you, it would do more than that. It would knock his socks off!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: JK is the genius, and I'm her little fan who likes to tweak it a bit for my amusement (and hopely for yours as well).

* * *

><p>"Knock knock!" Ginny went inside Hermione's room without hesitation.<p>

Hermione looked at her through the mirror and slightly shook her head. "You already entered, but by all means come in!"

"I am so excited to see you wearing the dress. I want to be the first one! Where is it?" she started rummaging through Hermione's closet.

"And while you're here, look through my closet. It's there." She rolled her eyes, swished her hand and said. The sarcasm painted in her voice.

"Oh come off it. Malfoy's sarcasm is rubbing off on you. Aha!" Ginny took her costume out. "Now take that robe off!"

"Are you trying to rape me?" she laughed and discarded her robe. The two Gryffindors helped each other out on making Hermione wear the dress. Once done, Ginny took a few steps back to look at Hermione and beamed.

"I swear Malfoy won't take a hint that it's you."

ooooo

"Are you sure you didn't spike the punch, Blaise?" Draco questioned.

"As much as I'd want to see someone get drunk and look like a complete idiot, I won't do something I wouldn't want to." Blaise teased. The devious vibe suited him more, since he wore a pirate costume, complete with the red bandana and the grungy vest. He even had an eye patch that sealed his right eye.

"Your circle of lies clearly says yes."

"Come on Draco, let loose! So, have you seen Granger in her costume yet?" Blaise raised his eye patch and winked the eye that hid under it.

Draco grunted. "Don't start with me. I have no idea where she is."

"Aren't you going to find her?" Blaise approached his friend and put his arm around his shoulders. "You're a grown man with needs. It's strange that you think she's the one who could fulfill it, but as long as it makes you happy and _thoroughly satisfied_ I will support you all the way." Blaise chortled.

"You are disgusting."

"Don't encourage him, Blaise. We'd be picking up the broken pieces of his heart if he pushed through." Pansy interrupted. She wore a emerald peasant crop top, a waist cincher with intricate details, and a long, silk skirt that flowed when she moved. She had sleeves that were off the shoulder, and wore gold jewellery in her head, ears and neck.

"Just what exactly are you, lovely?" Blaise inferred.

"I am a gypsy, you imbecile."

"Ah, and a pretty one, too."

"And not to mention sexy!" Theo joined the group and put his arm around Pansy's shoulders. "Hello there, beautiful. Care to do a little gypsy dance for me?"

Pansy sneered distastefully, shoved his hands off of her and left. "I think I'm going to _actually_ help the Patils now."

"So Draco mate, where is your dream girl Granger at?" Theo wore a black turban all over his head, a fake white beard and glasses, a beige chemise and brown slacks.

"May I ask, what exactly are you wearing that is hurting my eyes?" Draco asked.

"Why, I'm Phineas Nigellus Black, former Hogwarts headmaster! Watch me do an impersonation of him." Theo steadied himself, and then pointed his index finger on all directions. "You students think that you're right about bloody everything! I hate you all! I loathe being a teacher!"

They all laughed. "That was ridiculous, mate. Completely ridiculous." Blaise teased.

"You do realize you're mocking my great-great-great-grandfather, don't you?" Draco stated.

"Like I care." Theo patted Draco's back. "And what exactly are you? You look like… yourself."

"What? This?" Draco looked at his clothes. He wore a black turtleneck shirt, slacks, and Italian leather jacket. "I'm Gellert Grindelwald, you bafoon. Oh." He casted a spell on his hair, it became a little longer and turned into a slightly dirtier blonde. "There, better?"

"Yes, well done! Now, let's quit changing the subject, where is Granger?" Theo urged.

"For the second time, I have no idea!" Draco said, aggravated. "If someone asks me again, I will bloody…"

"Oh good you're here! That is Draco Malfoy, right?" Luna came running to him, and was wearing what seemed to look like a bunch of tattered, neon fabrics that have been sewn together and bee antennae on her head. "Do you know where Hermione is? We're quite unsure where to put these incredibly large pumpkins."

Draco rubbed his palms on his face, and looked at his friends. "I have to go, head duties. Don't do anything embarrassing while I'm gone."

ooooo

Ginny was so jubilant she kept on shrieking.

"You keep doing that and I'll just fix up myself." Hermione insinuated.

"Fine I won't do it again. It's just that I'm so excited for you. This is so unlike you, I_ love_ it!" She did some final touches with Hermione's hair and gathered her costume to wear it. It was frightening for the eyes, pink all over.

"Please don't tell me you're coming to the party as Umbridge?" Hermione sputtered as she looked at her friend distastefully.

"Oh goodness no! I'm Morgan Le Fay, silly." The design of the dress was beautiful though, despite the distracting colour. It had long, lace sleeves with floral designs and a long, chiffon skirt that draped in all the right directions. "And Harry will come as King Arthur, my beloved brother." Ginny then casted a spell on her ginger locks, making it longer with luscious curls in the end. "And hopefully by the end of the night, there will be some serious incest."

Hermione was shaken. "_Ginevra Weasley_!"

"I won't even be surprised if you would get some action tonight too, looking like that." She then approached Hermione and put hot red lipstick on her lips. "Hold still! You wouldn't want me to put some on your teeth, would you?"

Hermione waited until she was finished. "Don't you think you're overdoing this?"

"Of course not, it's all part of the get-up. If you're going to play the part, you might as well go all the way!" Ginny lectured. "I'll probably never see you like this ever again anyway, so I should just make it as amatory as possible." Hermione could only grunt, but complied nonetheless. She finally looked at herself in the mirror after Ginny was done with her, and didn't find herself in it. This wasn't Hermione Granger at all! She beamed, _I have a good feeling about tonight_, she thought.

ooooo

"Attention, attention students!" Professor Dumbledore cried, everyone shushed and looked at him. "Welcome to this year's Halloween Party! It brings me so much joy to see you all in costumes, some convincing, some with no such effort at all, and some that is too provocative I should give detention." He laughed. "Oh no, I won't do that, not tonight. I want you all to enjoy this glorious evening, the delectable food and music, and just have fun! Now, I won't keep you all waiting, let the feast begin!"

Loud music roared all throughout the Great Hall, and the students shouted ecstatically. Everyone seemed to enjoy it, except Draco, who kept searching the room.

"Come on Grindelwald, wipe that smug off of your face!" Phineas Black, also known as Theodore Nott, persuaded his friend. "Let's have fun!"

"I'll be there in a second." Draco droned. He continued to examine the room.

"You go ahead, I won't be joining you guys until later." Hermione urged.

"Oh, you'll start looking for him now?" Ginny asked.

"The first one who finds whom wins, that was our rule."

"Okay then, I'll see you later." Ginny bantered, and Hermione rolled her eyes. She entered the hall, and the few people near the door almost dropped their jaws to the ground in awe. And as she walked onwards, more people were bewildered, wondering who in the wizarding world was this woman?

"Well hello there, looks like hell broke loose tonight." Hermione turned around. "I've been a very bad bandit. Care to take me?" Blaise Zabini asked her flirtingly.

"Shove off, Zabini." She spat.

"Feisty, aren't you? Well, just in case you change your mind, I'll be at the food stand."

Hermione chuckled. "Which is where you should be right now, don't you think?" And then she walked off. Blaise was flustered.

Draco continued to brood for he hasn't found her yet. He was a bloody seeker and he was capable of finding a small snitch during Quidditch, and now he can't even find her? There was no one conventional-looking in sight. _Looks like Hermione took it seriously_, he thought.

"Hello, handsome."

Draco turned to his back, and almost spat his drink at the woman in front of him. She wore a a hot red corset that hugged her every curve, her mini skirt puffed and stopped in the middle of her thighs, and shoes of the same colour with high heels. Her skin glowed angelically due to the light. She had long, luxuriant hair that ended at her back and at the crown of her head were red horns. Is he finally paying for his sins now, with her? If that was the case, he would be willing to do so.

"I—uh—"

"Let me guess," the woman continued. "You're here tonight as Gellert Grindelwald in his teens?" She hummed. "Convincing, but not enough. Want to dance?"

He looked at her face, he was stammered and curious. Her lips looked so inviting, and her eyes were bronze with a hint of copper and—

_Wait a minute_, Draco thought. He then flashed his devilish smirk, making them the perfect couple. "Anything for you, my lady." He invited her to the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist, and she in turn around his neck. He beamed, only one person could give that effect on him.

"So, what brings a fine woman to my presence?" he interrogated.

"I have come for your soul. You have been a _very_ bad man, Mister Grindelwald." She teased and Draco laughed.

"Unfortunately, someone else has taken over my soul. You are a tad bit late." She looked at him, perplexed. "Who knew you had a rocking body behind those school robes, Hermione?"

She opened her mouth, closed again, and smiled. "It took you long enough. I thought I had to do a little more coaxing for you to figure out that it was me. Looks like I win!"

"How did you even know that it's me?"

"You were the only one who was brooding. And knowing you, you would rather ditch this party. How did you know it was_ me_?"

"Your eyes gave it away."

Hermione stared, baffled. "What about my eyes?"

Draco huffed. "For starters, your eyes are brown at first, but when you look at it closely, it's more chocolate. It would turn into a mixture of bronze and copper by the light, but in the mornings it's more of auburn." He stopped. He sounded like a complete stalker. And by the look on her face, she was flustered by everything he blurted out.

Hermione was bewildered. No one ever explained to her the colour variety of her eyes, and if someone would, she never expected it to be Draco. She didn't know he was that attentive to such small details.

"So," he continued. "Since you have won, what would you like for me to do?"

"I haven't thought about it, to be honest. Give me a little time, will you?"

"As long as I get to look at your figure while you're at it."

Hermione giggled, but it was overshadowed by a louder, more irritating one across the hall. They both looked at the source of the sound. It was from Lavender Brown. With Ron. Hermione's smile from her giggles faded, and her eyes resisted to tear away from the scenery, as much as she wanted to. Draco however looked at her for a while, waiting possibly for something, anything. And by anything it included Weasley hitting it off with the hyena girl.

The stars were in favour of Draco tonight, apparently. A few moments later, the girl was resorting to more laughter and started to hug Ron. Isn't she a ball of fun? They released themselves from the hug, and their faces started to come close to each other.

"Oh, Godric." Draco then looked at Hermione, who finally looked away.

"I know right? Two idiots have found each other. How hilarious and fitting." He chuckled darkly. She looked at him, her eyes shining, tears threatening to fall. It was Draco's turn to stop laughing.

"Oh good, you two found each other! Who won?" Ginny countered.

Hermione beamed her fakest smile, and said. "I did."

"Great! Now can I please excuse the vixen over here? Her friends want to spend time with her. You can fulfill your duties when we're through." She tugged Hermione away from Draco.

He was hesitant at first. He knew the reason for her reunion with her friends would be another encounter with the git called Weasley and possibly that hysterical girl. Draco felt a tug at his hair. Hermione's eyes were pleading. It looked like she also knew that what was going to happen.

"Sure." Draco released her.

Hopefully, Hermione could see through his constant cold, dead stare the apology. She didn't, it wasn't a surprise, because she was mortified. It was like he betrayed her. He wanted to take her back, but the Weaselette had already grabbed her away.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's property, not mine. My cat though, and the plot, is mine.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy's completely fixated on you tonight." Ginny commented as they walked.<p>

"I'm sure you're hallucinating." Hermione responded. She was still a little angered because he wasn't sensitive enough to realize that it would have been a complete agony for her if she spent time with them, including Ron. But then again, boys will be boys, being impervious was innate in their kind.

"I wasn't. Anyway, Ron has the most exciting news! I can't wait to tell you, but I'd let him do the talking. Hey guys, here she is!" Ginny announced gleefully.

Once again, jaws dropped at the sight of Hermione. She had forgotten that she was supposed to be this seductive, attractive, fearless woman Never sad, never hurt. She felt the exact opposite.

"Mione! You look, you look—" Ron stuttered as his eyes roamed her entire physique.

"Fantastic! Completely fantastic!" Harry continued. "It's very unlike you, but the change looks great. You look beautiful Mione."

If they had told her that sooner, she would have accepted the compliment. She wasn't in the mood anymore so she replied in a monotonous voice. "Thanks. So, uhm, why did you want me to come here?"

Lavender, who held Ron's arm, cleared her throat. Ron was released from his trance. "Oh, right! Well, you see Mione, I know we broke up and all. So, Lavender here," he gestured to the woman in his arms. "She's now my girlfriend. And I was wondering if, hopefully, you're okay with it?"

That was _exactly_ the scenario Hermione wanted to avoid. She wasn't okay with it, that was for certain. She was holding on to something that wasn't there anymore. It was evident since Ron had already found someone else. Sure it had been months since they had broken up, but a feeling is a feeling. Hermione felt replaced, thrown to another side and the new, shiny toy was now the new favourite. And she had a front row seat, VIP pass to it.

"Of course, Ronald. I hope you two are happy." Hermione replied faintly, forcing a smile on her face. Her friends were fooled, and they made a sigh of relief. Lavender beamed like a hyena_. If she continues to do that I'll rip it off her face_, she thought.

"Thank Merlin, I thought you were going to throw a fit!" Harry was pleased. "Isn't this great? Me and Ginny, Ron and Lavender, and I'm pretty sure it is only a matter of time before Hermione finds someone too, looking like that." He teased and put his arm around Ginny's waist.

She knew Harry meant well, but his statement only made Hermione realize that everyone had someone, except for her. She was not only replaced, but alone. Another pang came to her chest. Reality had to settle in tonight? Why not tomorrow? Or never?

"All in good time, Mione." Ginny added.

Conversations past, Hermione felt like dead air. She didn't even bother to participate, only curt nods and meek smiles when they looked at her. Instead she sipped her drink, looking at an empty space, wishing she was gone and out with someone else. Possibly with Draco. _Oh if only he didn't let Ginny take me, I bet I'd have a better time with him anyway_, she thought. She slightly shook her head to escape the preposterous idea.

"Let us have a toast, shall we?" Ginny said. Hermione was a little hesitant but ended up obliging. "To Ron and Lavender! And Harry and me!"

They clanked their cups together and then brought it to their mouths to drink. Hermione merely sipped, she was as bitter as the wine.

"So Hermione, any suitors lately?" Ginny winked.

"I, uh—" Hermione coughed. She didn't know exactly how to answer. In all honesty, it was a clear no. Except maybe…Thankfully, she felt warmth in her back. There was another person who was behind him. She looked back.

"Draco!" Hermione said, surprised. How coincidental.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"I didn't come here for you, Potter, don't be so full of yourself, not everything is about you. I came for her." He motioned to Hermione. "I believe we have some unfinished business, or you forgot? I don't have all night."

"Oh right, of course!" Ginny interrupted. "Honestly Malfoy, we only had her for a few minutes and now you want her back already?" Everyone threw a quizzical look at her. "Well go on, you could take her. I'll see you later, Mione?"

"Shall we?" Draco offered his arm. Hermione obliged and held his offered limb, she didn't even bother to answer Ginny before they left. She mumbled something that sounded 'Get me out of here' and so Draco did so. All she wanted to do was leave. They left her friends to go back to the dance floor.

"I'm still mad at you." She grumbled.

He raised an eyebrow. "What did I do now?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't let Ginny take me! You basically threw me to a lion's den!"

"Well, they are Gryffindors. And so are you."

"Ha ha ha, very funny." She moped.

"Hey, I came back and took you, didn't I? It was a little late, but it could've been more awkward if I let you stay there."

Hermione sighed in exasperation; at least he was a little sensitive. It was still late, but before it all got worse he came back and took her, she was thankful enough for that. "Fine. Thank you for the late saving."

"It was my pleasure. Now, what would you like me to do?" Draco grazed his hands on her arms, _she had soft skin too_, Draco thought. She shivered. He held her hands to bring it back to the back of his neck, positioning them for another dance. He has grown accustomed to them being together like that, apparently. He then put his hands on her hips once again.

"Just, just—" She moaned. "Keep me away from them."

"Hmm, I don't know. I mean there are a lot of pretty girls out there who would just love to dance with me."

"You're so arrogant."

"I liked you better when you were seducing me. It was that bad?"

"Uhh, it was terrible!" She started ranting. "Ron asked me if I was all right with it. I mean, what was I supposed to say? 'No, and even if months have passed you cannot go out with other girls'? It's completely pointless. And Harry was going on something about him having Ginny and Ron having Lavender, and that I should start looking for a partner as well! How insensitive can you lot be?"

They danced for a few minutes in silence.

"Do you still love him?" Draco questioned in a low voice.

Hermione was stunned. "Well, I wouldn't be a little hurt if I didn't, would I?"

"A little?"

"Well, not all love is all-consuming." She reasoned out unconvincingly. "Maybe I should find someone else for me too, shouldn't I? It seems to be in trend."

"I never took you for a conformist."

"We all should be. If I wasn't I would have come to this party naked, for Godric's sake."

"Now that's a sight I'd like to see."

"Shut up." She started looking around. "Let's see, who could I date? Oh, how about your friend Zabini? He seems to have a liking in me when he talked to me as I came in."

"No!" Draco shouted which made her startle. "Sorry. Just, don't."

"Why not?"

"He's a pervert."

"Oh. Then no it is." She searched again. "What about Dean Thomas?"

"He's Weaselette's ex, isn't he?"

"Oh right, that's off-limits." She probed the room again. "Oh I know, Anthony Goldstein!"

"The Ravenclaw prefect?" Draco scoffed. "Sure, I bet intelligent conversations will be your make-out session."

"What? He's not that bad!" Hermione looked at Anthony again. "Yes, I think he's very suitable. I shall talk to him tomorrow."

"You're impossible."

"Oh, I'm impossible?" Hermione fumed. "What do you expect me to do starting tomorrow, plaster a smile on my face and laugh with them? When they do something that couples do like, I don't know, hug, kiss or make out in front of me, I'll coo them and say 'Oh you two are so sweet'? I'm not stupid, Draco."

"If you're really mad about all of this, you could have just told them."

"And then what? Plead for Ron to come back to me?"

"Well, we had a plan to get him to take you back, hadn't we?"

"Oh right, and how is that going? Hm?" Hermione responded bitterly.

Draco was speechless. He didn't remember that until now. His opinion towards their unlikely relationship never changed. She was too good for him, regardless of her blood status. But who cared about that anymore?

"Please don't tell me your mood is going to be like this for the rest of the night because I will not comply to the deal if you're going to mope around all night."

"Fine. Let's just keep dancing."

Just as the loud song had ended, and had preceded a slower, romantic, coincidental one, Draco dared to ask. "Are you sure? Goldstein?"

First of all, it wasn't any of his business. And second, well there wasn't any second point; it really just wasn't any of his concern. Hermione looked at him with a quizzical brow, telling him in her gaze that he just mocked her by that very question, even if he didn't mean to. _Are you stupid?_ Hermione thought.

"No."

They swayed to the slow music and let them be engulfed in it. It was clear in Hermione's face that she was thinking over what had happened. How do girls do that? How do they handle so much drama in their life? Even he was irritated by the way things are going on between them, whatever it was. Draco interrupted her train of thoughts. He couldn't believe he had said such comforting words in his life, as much as he didn't want to.

"He'll come back. Get a grip. They're not even married yet."

Hermione slowly smiled. "You sure know how to cheer someone up."

"Don't tell anyone else, I have a reputation around here."

"Oh yes, the famous pompous arse title."

"I was thinking the heartless, Death Eater's son."

Hermione's smile faded as easily as she bestowed it upon him. "Not everyone thinks that." Draco looked at her. "I don't."

_If you are going to ask me, I believe that you are a fully redeemed man. … and I am most certain that I am not the only one who thinks so._ He remembered Dumbledore's words to him when he talked to him at his office.

_2 -1_, he thought. Dumbledore and Hermione in pro, and Pansy in anti-redemption.

"Now shut up, I love this song." She commanded.

So far, he thought he was a new, better man. In all of the people in this school, Hermione's opinion somehow mattered to him the most. She then slowly and nonchalantly leaned her head on his shoulder, taking off the inches that separated them. Normally Draco would have blanched and took a three-mile hike away from her due to the intimacy of the contact, but at that moment he didn't. It gave him more conviction to his previous stand. In Draco's mind, there might have been loads of students in the room, but for now, it was just the two of them, and he relinquished that idea.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: JK has property over this and I don't. I'm still broke as hell.

* * *

><p>"I swear if you shed a single tear on my coat, Granger…" Draco warned her. He didn't want to sound mean, it was a joke in fact. His neck felt the bridge of her nose. She did not so much as scoff. She was quiet, too quiet.<p>

He was never a fan of affection. It wasn't that he was deprived of it, his mother gave him a fair share of it when he was young. He wasn't accustomed into expressing it to anyone, or has not found someone who was worth it. But oddly and naturally enough, Draco moved his left hand from Hermione's waist to her back, which brought her closer. He started drawing small circles in it.

She was either too depressed or she didn't bother, but Hermione did not flinch at his sudden caresses. She never thought that of all people that she could cling to in an extreme emotional turmoil, she would turn to Draco. He was the closest one in the proximity sure, and she was thankful for that and so many things. Things like how he did not abandon her (for too long), or mock her, like she assumed he would. He told her before that crying over Ron was useless. And now, that he's trying to soothe her, which she thought would have been hard for him to do. She was sinking into the feeling of it, how comforting and regular it all felt but stopped herself, for it would be inappropriate and more confusing. She tore herself away from him, and drowned in her internal battle. Draco was surprised.

"I'm parched, I'm going to get some punch. And maybe some food, too." She took off.

_What was that_? He thought as he lost contact of her skin. He was comforting her, even if it was against his will, and then she left? What an ungrateful wench.

"That was Granger? Wow, who would have thought?" Draco's thoughts were suddenly disturbed by Theo. "If I knew she hid that inside those loose robes, then I would have felt her up!"

"Keep your filthy paws to yourself, Phineas." Draco scoffed.

"Whoa! You have got to calm down, mate! Come on, let's sit and have a chat."

"No."

"But I insist! A boy talk, just you and me. Don't worry I won't tell Blaise if you think he might get jealous." Theo sat on one chair and invited Draco on another. He rolled his eyes, took one last look on Hermione who was eating desert, and sat.

ooooo

"Hello there, sweetheart." Hermione was disturbed as she ate the confectionary. "I see you have come for me. It took you long enough."

"I didn't come for you, you dolt."

"Oh no, no need to play hard to get."

Hermione took hold of her wand and pointed it on Blaise's face. "If you don't leave me alone this second I will hex you."

"Whoa! Calm down!" He raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, I won't do it again. Bloody women, they dress provocatively and yet they ostracize when men hit on them."

"It just so happens that you're not my type." She said as she lowered her wand, placed it back to her hidden pocket and continued to eat.

"You know, that gives you back fat." Blaise stated.

"What?"

"That food you're eating. Wouldn't want to destroy that hot figure of yours, would you? Now how about you take some of these delicious cupcakes? They're_ organic_, so there are no preservatives that can harm your body."

Hermione lamented and eyed him suspiciously. "You're not trying to kill me, are you?"

"Of course not! Just making friends. Go on, take some."

It wouldn't be bad to make friends with him, she was friends with Draco. And she thought he was beyond repair then. She finally obliged.

ooooo

Theo adjusted to a more comfortable sitting position and took a sip of his punch. "So what's got your knickers in a twist, Draco?"

Draco sighed. "Just irritated."

"With who?"

"Bloody Weasley." Theo chuckled, to him it was old news. "No, it's different this time. I saw him gallivanting with that Brown girl. The nerve of him, showing displays of affection publicly. It's completely uncivilized, not to mention doing it in front of Hermione. He wasn't taught of any manners at all. Which is expected, but it shouldn't be tolerated."

"Why are you so worked up about this? It's none of your business."

"Come on Theo, if you see your ex cleaning up someone else's mouth with her own, wouldn't you be hurt? If Weasley really cared so much for her, he would have at least given her a head's up before he attempts to copulate with the beaver." Draco grumbled. "Hermione deserves that. She deserves better than that."

Theo tried to hide his smirk. "You think so?"

"Are you joking? Look at her!" The two looked at Hermione. "She's Head Girl, brightest witch in our year, and somehow is quite attractive." He paused. "Yet she's still humble, at times. She's kind, if you're not stepping on her principles. And she wears her heart on her sleeve, has so much love to give, and does not even ask for anything in return." Draco looked as if he was lost in a trance, a trance that was Hermione Granger.

"Sweet Salazar." Theo said breathlessly.

"What?" Draco regained his composure and looked at him, perplexed.

"If you don't get it by now, you're not as smart as I thought. Damn Draco." Both of them stopped talking as he contemplated.

What was there to know? Draco just only stated the facts that he liked about her. Sure, he liked her to the point where he was willing to save her from ugly confrontations and circumstances, which he has never done for anyone. He admired her spirit, how she seemed to still have that certain glow in her despite the war. He hated her before because he was always behind her, except in Potions, but deep down he really respected her for it. He adored the different shades of colour of her eyes, the smell of her hair, and the freckles on her face. How he couldn't wait to get out of bed to catch her so he could greet her a simple 'good morning' and wait on the common room to bid her 'good night'. He liked that they had the same interests in books, and would talk or debate or joke about countless things.

And then it hit him, finally it hit him. Like his mind, his soul, and his heart had drank Veritaserum and revealed his true feelings towards her. The infinitesimal clues and parts of the puzzle were combined at last, and had revealed the bigger picture. The picture that he was denying for months was now there, in his face, on a glass frame, showing him the naked truth.

"Holy Morgana." Draco said. He bowed his head, shaking the epiphany out of him. "I think, do you think I might—"

"Why are you asking me? It's not my feelings that are messed up. How about you go to her? Come to think of it, she's getting a little loose over there don't you think?"

Draco looked up, moving his eyes to Hermione, the now center of his attention. She was eating another cupcake, and swayed uncontrollably to the music. She had even hit someone with her arm, and instead of apologizing she laughed.

"What the hell?" Draco stormed past several students to get to her. He finally grabbed her wrist, and faced her to him. "Hermione, what's going on with you?"

_"Hello!"_ Hermione answered cheerfully and hugged him with her other arm. "I was just talking to the bandit over here, and he was nice enough to give me some of his specialty cupcakes. It's so delicious, I've had two already!" She was snickering. Draco shot a look at the bandit, who was Blaise with a mischievous smirk on his chiseled face.

"I told you I didn't spike the punch."

"_You lied to me!_"

"You didn't ask about the cupcakes, so literally, I didn't." Blaise reasoned out. "I didn't know this was Granger! I'm so sorry, mate. We had a really nice chat though." He then moved closer to Draco. "I was even planning on giving her more of it so I could get her to bed, but too bad she's all yours."

"You are sick!" Draco nudged his friend in the stomach and then turned to her. "Come on, let's get you some air." He then half dragged, half carried the still laughing Hermione outside of the Great Hall.

They exited the Hall and went to the Quidditch stands. He thought there was enough turbulence in the air for her to snap out of her high. That and they needed some time alone, maybe.

"Aaaah! The feel of fresh air!" Hermione stood on the edge of the stand and spread her arms. Draco eyed her suspiciously. "I feel like a bird, I want to fly!" She jumped several times, until her right foot gave way and she was losing her balance.

"_Hermione!_" Draco screamed and instantly took out his wand. He casted a cushioning charm before she could fall. She was then hovering in the air, and instead of panicking she didn't care.

"I'm floating!" She giggled, and started moving her arms and legs as if making a snow angel in the air.

Draco sighed out of frustration, looking at a different direction for she was in a compromising position. "_Accio Hermione._"

Soon she sat next to him, because Draco seated her firmly there and told her to hold still. Her exuberance diminished after minutes, and she was staring blankly over the horizon he looked at her. "How do you do it?"

Draco looked at her, puzzled. "Do what?"

"Keep all your emotions bottled up inside and never explode."

"I—I don't know." He looked away from her. "Sometimes I don't hide them. There will come a time when I've had enough of it, and I just want to release it." Like feelings he had for her.

She sighed. "I wish it could go away, those emotions. The bad ones, of course. How do you make it go away?"

"It's part of life, it makes us human, although if they were memories there's a spell for that."

She chuckled. "Yes, I know, I've used that a lot." She didn't wait for him to ask, so she went on. "During the war, I had to erase my parents' memories to keep them safe. Voldemort was getting more powerful then, and he had attacked several Muggle parents. So I did what I had to do." Another point for their similarities, the extremities they could do for family. "I was stupid though, somehow I lost track of them. I didn't know where they were, or where they would go. Damn it, I still don't know where they are now."

Draco shot a look at her. "Why didn't you ask help from the Ministry?"

"The Muggle world is too big, too vast. It would take them so much effort to find them especially with no leads."

"That's ridiculous. You helped save the Wizarding World, and they couldn't do you a little favour?" He spat.

"I didn't ask."

_Of course_, he thought. "You know sometimes, you're too good."

She sighed again. "I wish I could cast an obliviation charm on myself, take off the bad memories." She said, crushed. "Can you do it for me?"

"Not even if you asked me when you're not high."

They looked at each other. Her eyes were misty, threatening for another batch of tears to expel from it. His was ambivalent, showing his internal battle.

"Help me forget. In any way, just help me." She pleaded. Hermione slowly leaned her face closer to his, her breath fanning his cheeks. And just as she was about to kiss him, he turned away to the dim of the night.

Draco was flustered, _what did I just do?_ When girls came on to him, he obliged. He couldn't help it if he was that attractive. But when Hermione did it, someone whom he had special feelings for, he tore away. _What the hell did I just do?_

Hermione frowned. She felt hurt, unwanted. She also felt pathetic too. What was she even thinking? If Ron had her and left her, what more could she expect from Draco? He had standards, and she obviously didn't qualify. There was no need to beautify that ugly truth. The medications were getting out of her system, and so she was back to her reasonable self. She felt inadequate, so much so that she lowered her head both in embarrassment and sorrow.

"Hermione, I—"

She chuckled. "No, you don't have to explain."

"You're high."

"Not anymore." She looked up to him, to his eyes. "And I get it." She smiled mildly, it wasn't convincing, but that was all she could muster as adequate as of the moment.

Draco sighed. "If you think this is going to make you forget Weasley, it won't. You're going to remember when you wake up tomorrow, when you see him, with her."

He was right, of course. Using him wasn't going to erase the fact that Ron had replaced her, had forgotten about her, and _unloved_ her.

If she was any other girl in Hogwarts, Draco would have grabbed the opportunity. But she was Hermione Granger, and the mysterious feelings he had for her made him not take her instantly. It was very uncharacteristic of him, which only concluded that his feelings are, in fact, what he dreaded the most. Respect, admiration, and love.

"We should get back to the party, don't you think?" Hermione stood up and went on her way out of the stands, as if nothing happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You think if I made Harry Potter I'd be posting here in this website? I didn't think so. LOL

* * *

><p>"Hermione." Draco called out to her. She walked ahead of him to go back to the Great Hall where their supposed 'happy' Halloween Party was commencing.<p>

She didn't respond.

"Hermione, answer me."

She didn't look back and kept walking. Why is she mad? He caught up with her and grabbed her arm for her to turn around, he never had a long patience. "What is your problem?"

"I do not have a problem, Draco." Hermione tore her arm away from his grasp.

"Then why are you acting like that, huh? You're mad? You're mad that I didn't lean in at the Quidditch stands? What?"

Hermione glared at him.

"You're mad that Weasley has a new girl toy? At Potter, for requiring you to have a partner? _What?_"

His grey eyes dilated, and were staring through the very core of her soul.

"I am not mad!" Hermione shouted back.

"Don't lie to my face!"

"You want honesty? _Fine!_ Yes, I am mad! I am infuriated! I ask you that one thing, that _one_ thing! Which was, by the way, a part of our deal, for you to do as I say! And what did you do? You rejected me as if I didn't have enough refusal in one night!"

"So you would rather that I took advantage of the fact that you are emotionally and mentally unstable?"

"No!"

"Then for the love of all the gods, enlighten me!" Draco threw his hands in the air and started pacing back and forth, his breath hitched.

Hermione closed her eyes and calmed herself. There was no other way to say it without making it sound as normal as possible.

"It's just, I've been thinking… about us."

Draco stopped.

"I know this," Hermione motioned her hands to him and her. "This is not something normal anymore."

_Oh crap_, he thought, _does she know now?_

"I just feel like there's unresolved tension between us. You have been nice to me, and I am grateful. I enjoy spending time with you. But we have grown to be too accustomed to each other and—"

"Just spit it out."

Hermione opened her eyes, her gaze looking straight into his eyes, conviction clear. "Just don't back away, okay? I just, I just want to make sure." She was feeling uneasy, thus the incoherency and repetition of her words.

He looked at her with confusion, _of what?_ She slowly, delicately moved closer to him.

He held his breath. Calling all the divine forces of the universe, Hermione Granger was going to kiss him! Her hands grazed the sides of his face, and Draco's nerves were in total frenzy of the dexterousness of her touch. He had little time to compose himself when her lips touched his, so softly and sweetly, and then she released. It was just a smack, and made him feel unfulfilled. She felt the same. They stared at each other's eyes, Hermione gasped as though she was about to say something, but instead fully held his face with both hands, and their lips united again.

It was a real, more intoxicating kiss. Draco opened his mouth and nibbled the tip of his tongue at her bottom lip, asking permission to open hers wider, and she obliged, succumbing to the feeling. He reached for her waist with both hands and pulled her closer to his frame. _Finally_, Draco thought. He still didn't know the reason behind this, but damned it all, he just wanted it so bad. Her hands ran through his dirty blonde locks, the spell still on his hair, messing it all up. His tongue collided with hers, and they both deepen the kiss, his ravenous mouth begging, pleading for more like a starved animal. Hermione moaned in his mouth, and Draco's head pounded at the vibration. He thought it was an urge to make it more palpable, a gesture of satisfaction and reciprocated feelings, and it felt glorious. But instead Hermione pushed his face away from hers. Their heads were all foggy due to the lack of air, both gasping.

"So," Hermione whispered. "Did you feel anything?"

Draco's mind nagged. _Are you mad? I felt happy, blissful, marvellous, thrilled, possibly all the adjectives that you could think of. And I love love love the feeling of your lips near mine, your tongue intertwining with mine, hoping your breath will linger forever in my lips. Please please please let's do it again._

"I—I don't know." He said, out of breath. Out of the entire speech that Draco recited at the top of his head, all that came out was 'I don't know'. His internal self just wanted to kick him in the shins.

"Then…" Hermione concluded. "I guess that means nothing." She released Draco's face and stepped away from him. "Thank you, for helping me figure out things clearly. Thank you for cooperating."

Draco was completely furious with himself. He definitely screwed things up now. "No problem."

"I say we go back to the party, shall we?" Hermione huffed and gave him a timid smile.

_ What?_ Draco's inner thoughts complained. _You idiot! Take it back!_

"I'm sure the prefects are finding us—" Hermione continued.

_Tell her what you really felt! Do it!_

"And maybe Professor Dumbledore, too-"

_NOW!_

"Let's go?" Hermione asked.

Draco was released from the rage of his thoughts. "Sure."

ooooo

As they entered the Great Hall, everything looked normal. Hermione let out her breath, which she kept in due to the nervousness of the possible ruckus. Draco however, was still bummed out.

"I'm going to check on the horror booth, you check inside. Is that alright?"

"Fine." Draco mumbled and then she fled. He casted off the spell in his hair and went further inside to assess.

"Hey mate!" Blaise greeted him, he was having a drink with Theo.

"Did anything bad happened when we were gone?" Draco inquired.

"Almost, we ran out of cupcakes! But somehow Potter accused me of putting something in it, and that it had to stop. Typical Potter, always trying to save the day. So I let him. But other than that, nothing. Now, where exactly did you go? You were with Granger, weren't you?" Blaise sneered.

"Did you tell her already?" Theo mused.

Blaise was curious. "Tell her what?"

"Nothing." Draco grumbled.

"Tell her what?" Blaise looked at Theo, who was dumbstruck, and then back to Draco. "I'm your best friend, Draco, what were you going to tell her?"

Draco snarled and took a chair to sit on. He smacked his palms on his face, hiding the frustration.

"Oh wait, is it… about Granger? He…?" Blaise realized. "Oh bugger. Ohhhh crap!"

"Shut up, man." Theo warned.

"You love her! You love cheeky, smart-ass Hermione Granger! You fu—"

"_Yes!_ Yes I do! I love her! Happy now?" Draco tore his face away from his hands, the rage and frustration canvassed on his face.

Blaise was struck. Nobody said a word for minutes until he crossed his arms on his chest and broke the silence. "Darn."

"I know." Theo added. "So did you, Draco?"

Draco looked at his friends. Two boy's talks in one night, how cozy. "I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because she still has feelings for that pug-faced Weasel. I'll just give her more problems when I tell her mine."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, okay?"

More silence. "So, what did you two do when you left?" Blaise probed.

"We went to the Quidditch stands, get some air. We talked. And when we were about to come back we…" Draco shook his head. "We kissed."

"And you're problematic, why?" asked Theo.

"Because it was an experiment as to whether we had unclear feelings for each other. And it was so amazing but damn it, I cocked up. I totally cocked up." Draco messed his silver locks, slightly tugging it. "I told her I didn't know what I felt and she assumed it was nothing."

"Bloody hell." Blaise commented. "I mean, that's messed up, and may I just say before this all gets serious that she looked dishy tonight. But I still don't get why you didn't tell me first."

"What the hell, Blaise?" Theo punched him in the arm.

"Sorry, mates." He flinched at the pain and touched his perforated limb. "You've got to do something about that, Draco."

"I'm doing the most logical thing right now, nothing."

"You're not going anywhere with nothing." Theo pointed out.

"That's all I can afford to do right now."

ooooo

Hermione had a perfect excuse to cover up her need for some time alone.

She was an idiot. A total idiot, that's what she was.

Just because Draco said 'I don't know', she concluded that they in general felt nothing. It was a lie. She did feel something.

Which makes her even more of an idiot.

One moment she claims to still have now-unrequited feelings for Ron, and now, much to her dismay, she has unsure-but-quite-getting-there-unrequited feelings for Draco.

_I am an idiot_, she thought. _And a total bint, too._

Is it even normal to have your feelings distributed to more than one person? Sure, it is not even, but shared nonetheless. Ron had hurt him tonight by being with Lavender. So she had feelings for him. When she and Draco kissed, she felt wonderful. There was no point of denying that he was a better kisser. It sent jolts around her body, and it was hard for her to end it. But she knew it was wrong, it wasn't supposed to feel that way if she knew she had feelings for Ron.

_Everything's so confusing_.

When she came to the Slytherin Hall to check at the horror booth, she found Ginny along with the Patils.

"Oi Hermione! Where have you been?" Padma exclaimed.

"Why, did something wrong happen?"

"Nothing really, turns out Blaise added something vile in the cupcakes. Some students got high or something because of it. But it was arranged."

"Harry fixed it. Hey, can we talk?" Ginny interrupted.

"Sure." Hermione answered. They walked into one of the corners, away from other people's ears.

"Where have you been? I've looked everywhere. One minute I was seeing Malfoy take you away and… wait, you left? With Malfoy?"

"Yes, I did." Hermione responded.

"To where?" Ginny probed.

"Quidditch stands."

Ginny was bewildered. "Oh no… you didn't? Did you, you know?"

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened. "_No!_ Heavens, no!" Ginny sighed in relief. "We did however, uhm… we kissed, though." Her voice was softer.

"_What? How? Why?"_

"Calm down, Ginny!" she hissed and looked around for eavesdroppers. "I was confused about the two of us. I don't know, I wasn't thinking logically. I just wanted to know if there was something, anything."

"And?" Ginny eyed her.

"We kissed and it was… ugh, it was great."

Ginny squealed and Hermione shushed her.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." She giggled. "So what are you two now? "

"Nothing, we're just friends."

"What, how come?"

"Well, I asked him if he felt anything and he said he didn't know."

Ginny looked unimpressed. "He didn't know? What does that mean?"

"You tell me. So I assumed that we should settle with the fact that we felt nothing, that I was possibly overthinking."

Ginny contemplated and then clicked her tongue. "Sweetie, he said he didn't know, it most likely means there's something and he doesn't know it yet. It doesn't mean nothing!"

Hermione bit her lower lip.

"What's wrong? Don't you like him?"

"I do! I'm just not sure as to how I like him."

"That's completely confusing."

"I know."

"So, nothing? You really think it's nothing?"

"It's all I could afford to think right now."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I'm not that smart and creative to make Harry Potter, but JK Rowling is.

* * *

><p>"You want some truffles, Won?" Lavender insisted on giving the treat to her new boyfriend, Ronald Weasley but he declined. And so not to waste it, she popped it inside her mouth. She looked at him, and he was brooding. "Is something wrong?"<p>

Ron escaped from his trance. "No, of course not." He snorted. "Let's dance?"

Her face lit up. "Let's!"

ooooo

"Dracoooo!"

The three Slytherins unofficially ended their cheesy boy talk and looked at the source of the wailing. A drunk gypsy approached them.

"Pansy!" Theo acknowledged.

She wobbled as she came nearer, almost losing her balance. "Woops!" She supressed a chuckle that no one thought she could do.

"What in Merlin's beard has happened to you?" Blaise asked while laughing.

"Well you see, I—" She hiccupped. "Beknownst to you all, I brought a friend with me." Pansy raised a little decanter that she held and took a drink from it. She hissed and offered. "You want some?"

"She's badgered!" Draco teased.

"I am not!" Pansy defended. "In fact, I am having the best time!"

"Oh yes, she's drunk all right." Blaise snickered. "Say Pansy, do a little dance for us, will you?"

"I will if Draco wants me to." She swayed while eyeing Draco.

"Go on, mate! Tell her!" Theo pressed. "Come on!"

Draco grinned and shook his head, but he complied. "Fine. Give us a show, Pansy."

She squealed and then started to flap her arms like she was a flightless bird. She bopped her head from left to right like it was going to tear off of her body. Blaise and Theo wooed her to never stop, while Draco only raised his eyebrow and had a smile in the corner of his mouth.

"Woo! Go Pansy!" Blaise cheered.

"When she hears about this tomorrow morning, she is going to be pissed." Draco pointed out as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Who cares? It's not tomorrow morning yet! Yeah! Shake your tail feather!"

She started to disgracefully shake her hips, and then jumped up and down in the same manner. She now bobbed to face Draco, and then resumed her silly dance in front of him.

"You like it Draco, don't you?" She asked, her eyelashes batting.

This was the final straw, he couldn't help it anymore. He laughed like it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard and seen, well it was, for the night. Due to her lack of logical thoughts brought by her concoction, she took his laugh as an affirmation. So she continued her dance, little did she know she looked like she was having a hissy fit.

ooooo

"Come one Mione, ask him again."

"No."

"But—"

"No!"

Ginny grunted. She had been forcing Hermione to verify the 'I don't know' statement of Draco Malfoy. Hermione however did not want to. She has had enough disappointments in one night. They walked their way back to the Great Hall in silence if not only for Ginny's pursuing.

"Who knows? He might have feelings for you."

Hermione scoffed.

"What? It's possible!"

"You are out of your mind, Ginny."

"He might be your prince—"

"UGH!"

"Ask him!"

"NO!"

"Pretty please?" Ginny batted her eyelashes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are not going to give this up, aren't you?" She opened the door to the Great Hall.

Ginny whined as she followed to the door. "How are you supposed to know what it meant if you're not going to ask him?"

"Because there's the answer." Hermione replied, her tone defeated.

As they entered, Ginny looked to where her friend was looking. Draco Malfoy was laughing with his friends and Pansy Parkinson, who was doing a lap dance for him. Her jaw dropped, confused with either shock or humiliation for the poor girl. Hermione however, had her eyes still fixated on the view. It was still undone, however, for Parkinson later on sat on Draco's lap and hung her arm around his shoulders. It was then when Hermione finally looked away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mione." Ginny consoled.

"What?" She spat. "Whatever are you sorry for? That's—" She threw her right hand to their direction and puffed. "I have nothing to do with that!" She blabbered with a voice that was in a higher, uncomfortable pitch and eyes that looked at every direction. Ginny knew exactly what that meant. "Why don't you have your fun, I have some head duties to fulfil. Say, where's Harry? Go on, find him! Don't let me spoil your night!"

"Are you sure?" Ginny insisted. "I mean, I could help you out if you want some company."

"Oh no! Pft!" She waved her hand incessantly. "I'll be fine, really. Now go on, enjoy the party!"

Ginny looked at her, concerned. "Well, if you say so. I'll be here when you need me." And then she left.

_Oh, this night just keeps getting better_, Hermione thought sourly.

ooooo

She saw him.

She saw him, with her.

Hermione saw Draco, with Pansy.

Hermione saw Draco laughing, with Pansy on his lap.

His face was fallen. He saw her, looking at him, looking at them. With shock and, disgust? Pain? And then she looked away.

_Try laughing now_, his conscience told him.

"Pansy, get off me." He tried to be as calm as possible.

"But Dracooo—" Pansy touched his cheek to caress it, but Draco pulled it away in a manner that almost tore her limb off of the socket. She snapped. "What is the matter with you?"

"_Get off me_."

Her eyes turned into slits. "Fine!" She clumsily stood from Draco's lap and then took her leave.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Theo asked. Draco could only grunt in frustration.

"I've got to go."

"What? Go where?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know." Draco stormed off.

"What's got his knickers in a twist _now_?" Blaise mused as their friend left. Theo merely shrugged.

ooooo

Hermione was finding for something, anything to do while she stood at the food stand. But found nothing. She sighed.

Clearly she didn't have any more need to embarrass herself to even bother asking Draco about what his 'I don't know' meant. Because by the look of it, of him having the best time with Pansy Parkinson on his lap, that it was indeed nothing. She was a little embarrassed that she even attempted to kiss him, though. What a stupid thing to do. But she admitted that she liked it, and soon tried to forget that event and store it at the back of her mind for it was nothing. But there was no avail.

"Hey."

She turned around in surprise.

"Ron!" She heaved a sigh. "What are you doing here? Where's Lavender?"

"She went to the loo, I was just going to get something to eat."

"Oh."

"You, err, look really beautiful tonight. Did I tell you that?" Ron blushed.

"No, but thanks."

"I didn't know you had it in you." He chuckled nervously.

Hermione smiled. "I didn't know I had it in me, either." And then there was awkward silence.

"So… are you sure you're okay with it? Me and Lavender?" He could not look at her straight in the eye.

She stopped breathing. _Oh the pressure. _"Of course, Ronald. I meant it. You're my best friend, your happiness is mine as well."

Ron however didn't seem to be pleased with her answer. Now as to why, she did not know. "That's—That's good to know. Thanks, Mione." He rubbed his hands together and then turned it into ball of fists. Hermione wondered why. "What are you doing here?" Ron spat.

"I can talk to the Head Girl about our duties, can't I? And besides, she's not your property, Weasley. I understand that you've been and will be deprived all your life."

"Well she isn't _your_ property as well, Malfoy." His face was starting to turn red.

Draco gently held Hermione's arm, but she still flinched by the touch. Her brown eyes oscillated so as not to meet his.

"We need to talk." He said firmly.

"She will talk to you when she wants to!" Ron interrupted.

"Do you mind? Were you deprived of manners, too? Geez." Draco looked back at Hermione. "Look at me."

With every ounce of power she had left, she looked at him. For the first time, she saw a tint of blue in the eyes of Draco. That, and also softness, and pleading. Like his barriers were starting to fall apart.

"It's all right, Ron." She finally caved in, and kept her eyes focused at the blonde in front of her.

"But—"

"Lavender's probably looking for you, anyway, so…" Hermione reasoned out. "I'll see you later."

Ron wanted to say something, leaving his mouth hanging, but then closed it shut and left his thoughts to himself and fled. As Ron left, silver mixed with brown, their eyes once again locked on each other. They would not have said anything if Hermione had not snapped away and then cleared her throat.

"So, what head duties do you want to talk about?" She rambled.

"Hermione, I—"

"Because I think everything is going well so far and—"

"Hermione—"

"And it's almost midnight already, the party will be over and—"

"Granger!" Draco snarled, which made her stop her incessant talking out of fright. He sighed. "What you saw between me and Pansy—"

She scoffed and laughed in an unusual tone higher than her voice. "Oh nonsense! I have nothing to do with that! You could do whatever you want, it's not as if I would care anyway. It's your life, and hers, so…" Hermione paused, she bit her lower lip and sighed. "I won't be getting in your way."

"She was dead hammered, she had no idea what she was doing."

She looked at him sternly. "What? We didn't serve alcoholic drinks."

"I know, she brought a decanter with her. So she's out of her wits as of the moment."

"Oh." Hermione's features softened, and Draco became more relaxed. He didn't know as to how he would explain it to her. The truth would have been the better choice, so he went with it. "As to why you are telling me this, I don't know Draco. It's none of my business anyway."

Draco's face stiffened. What was she playing at?

"Well, I already checked the horror booth, and so far nothing bad has happened. And we might as well remind the students that the party will be over. Shall we?" She said.

Draco wanted to sabotage the party and destroy the food stand. "All right." They walked to the stage, with a clear distance with each other, and then Hermione made an announcement.

"Attention students, its five minutes to midnight, I'm afraid the party will end shortly." Hermione declared. The students whined and shouted boos. "Do not fret, for curfew is moved to three in the morning. Beyond that and we will not be responsible for your misbehaviour. And so to end this event, may the band play the final song? Good night everyone." She descended the stage, Draco was waiting for her.

"Well, I guess we're done here." She sighed. "It was a success don't you think?"

"Yes."

"Everyone seemed to have had a great time."

"Sure."

Hermione fidgeted. "So… why are you still here?"

"We had a deal, remember?"

"Oh that." She laughed sheepishly. "What about it?"

Draco leaned back and forth. He had to get a way to be close to her again. "Who knows, one of them might try to grab you again for the last dance so…"

"That's very unlikely."

"I think I should continue to keep an eye on you." Draco pointed out, with lack of conviction. Just one last dance. "Just in case."

Hermione shook her head. "You don't have to. I think I've been too much of a burden to you tonight."

"You weren't." Draco retaliated and offered his hand. "You'll never be."

Hermione looked at him, shock visible on her face. Draco Malfoy was the most confusing man she has ever met. The vagueness of his statements only made him more of a mystery. "I haven't danced with anyone else but you tonight." She stated.

"When you said 'keep me away from them', I thought it was the entire Hogwarts male population."

She fought a laugh to release, and then surrendered to one final dance. She obliged him, but didn't lean into him anymore, and that bothered Draco. Clearly damage has been done.

"Thank you, by the way." She said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything. For... being a good friend."

And by those five words he felt like a giant boulder fell on top of him, making his chest constrict with pain. He was a good friend. Hermione Granger was the most confusing woman he has ever met.


	14. Chapter 14

At the end of the Halloween Party, Draco and Hermione walked together back to their dormitory in painful silence. It was acceptable, due to the series of events that happened. Those moments made them discover hidden feelings they had towards each other. But it wasn't relief that they had felt when they found it, like what most people felt when they have found lost belongings, for instead it gave them more confusion. It was like an escape door leading to another, more treacherous obstacle. It was best that they were forgotten for sure, but they have tried that before, and it only brought to even more unexplainable conclusions.

Days have passed, and Hermione have acted as if nothing happened that night. She acted nonchalant as she saw Ron and Lavender throw themselves at each other. And as for Draco, she trashed the idea. She wasn't going to play games anymore or even care, for NEWTs were coming up and she was determined to finish at the top of her class. Well she would, Professor McGonagall had already told her, but it was not a reason for her to slack. That was half a reason, the other half was that she was just emotionally unprepared for the drama.

Draco however was lost, he was stuck. He didn't know what to do. He has completely acknowledged the fact that he has special feelings for Hermione. It was special, and not to mention unrequited, for she so quoted that night that he was 'a good friend'. How painful it must have been for Hermione when she found out about Weasel and Brown, since he was more emotionally reserved and yet it hurt him still. They're in a vicious love cycle, or whatever shape it was that Pansy so called when multiple people have interconnected affections towards each other. It does not erase the fact that Hermione only felt friendship for him, though. And he did what he had to do, be a good friend_. Oh Merlin I hate that term_, he thought.

ooooo

"Mione, can you accompany me to the bathroom?" Ginny asked. She had this habit of someone always going with her to the lavatory, she didn't want to be alone, and especially since the last time that happened she was hypnotized and brought to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Sure."

"Can I come too?" Lavender asked. She was now part of their group it seemed, since she _is_ Ron's girlfriend. It was all right, for she was a Gryffindor too. But it was not completely all right for Hermione. Ron eyed them, waiting for their answer.

"Why not? Now come on." Ginny answered and so they went together.

The walk was painfully quiet, if not only for Ginny who kept talking to both of them. Apparently, she was oblivious to the tension between her two acquaintances. When they entered, Ginny gasped. "Oh silly me! I forgot to bring what I needed most! I even forgot my wand! Wait, I'll be back in a minute okay?" The two nodded and then she ran. Hermione and Lavender were left alone, awkward silence filling the air, slowly suffocating them to their impending death.

"So…" Hermione broke it before the worst. "How are you, Lavender?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She squeaked. "NEWTs coming up, it's making me a little stressful."

"Tell me about it."

"What? You? I'm sure you'll do fine, you're very clever Hermione." Lavender paused. "You know sometimes Ron asks me these questions, and I have no idea what he's talking about. I figured he got used to the fact that you were always there to answer him."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh."

Lavender faced her, formerly side to side. "You don't have to act like it doesn't hurt you, I can tell." She rubbed her palms together, eyes downcast. "And just so you know… he's completely stupid for letting you go for someone like me."

"Lavender…"

"You know, I was completely ecstatic when he asked me to be his girlfriend. I mean—" She laughed. "For years, I have loved him, even if he didn't really know me. And when you were a couple, it really broke my heart."

Hermione felt even more uncomfortable. She thought at that moment that it would have been better to keep quiet. But it was already done, and so she had to face up to it.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but when you two broke up I felt hopeful and then joyful when he started to take notice of me." Despite Lavender's little laughter, there were hidden sniffles that she made throughout the conversation. "But now that I finally have him, I feel like I'm inadequate. I wake up every day since we were together praying that he wouldn't realize that he had missed out on a great catch, which was you, and that he'd stick with me, even if I wasn't even close to the second best."

Hermione was at lost for words, which was unusual knowing that she was very articulate and coherent with her thoughts. "I'm sorry, but what are you saying? That—That Ron still has feelings for me?" It was completely selfish for her to ask, but somehow it was the only logical thing she could process in her head as of that moment.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case." Lavender finally looked at her, her eyes had little trickles of tears that she insisted not to fall. "Do you hate me?"

She was never the one who held grudges; it's a heavy burden to carry deep down in the chest cavity every day. And she really didn't hate her, of course she was upset about her and Ron being together, but she didn't really have any right. Ron was not her property to keep all to herself, surely if he did the same to her she'd be infuriated. Hermione's eyes softened. "I don't, I truly don't."

Lavender's eyes glistened, both incandescently with the moisture of the tears that didn't fall and of joy. She smiled like her usual, and Hermione didn't think it was bad actually. She was just irritated then maybe that's all. "That's good to know."

They heard approaching footsteps and the door opened. "Sorry, apparently I misplaced it too! Ugh I can't believe I'm so clumsy." Ginny went straight to the mirrors and opened her purse, filled with cosmetics. She took her powder and then damped some on her nose. "I didn't take too long, didn't I?"

Hermione looked at Lavender and both beamed at each other, an unspoken new friendship was declared between the two of them. "No, you didn't."

ooooo

That night, Hermione sat on the couch in the shared common room to study. The small conversation she had with Lavender that morning somehow made her feel lighter, she didn't even know how it contributed to her but she was grateful. Perhaps it was the thought that Ron is now with someone who really, genuinely loved him. It made her secure of the thought that he won't get hurt. It wasn't her, but he deserved someone who loved him. It was no competition, but she gave leeway.

With that thought, she snapped. _What does this mean?_ She thought. _Don't I love him anymore?_

Just as she came into that idea, the portrait opened and Draco came in. When he laid eyes on her, he was at first startled, as if he'd never seen her for a long time. But little does she know the effects she had on him now.

Draco didn't think she'd be in the sitting area, since she was apparently concentrating on NEWTs, he thought she needed the time alone. That, and the fact that he had been remorse for the time being of him being nothing but a friend, keeping himself in a healthy distance and thinking about his next steps. He contemplated on what he should do, suddenly wobbling on his toes. He was about to go straight to his room but stopped himself when she finally uttered.

"Hi."

He turned around, _maybe someone is behind me_, he found no one and he looked back. She stifled a giggle. _Of course she's talking to me._

"Hey." He answered.

"Are you busy?"

"I'm just standing here." He slightly raised his arms sideways.

"Yes, I can see that. Why don't you sit down?"

Draco fidgeted. "Why would I?"

Hermione sojourned. Why was she even inviting him in the first place? "I just thought I'd talk to you about… things."

"Like?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. Quidditch?"

He chortled. "Really?" She shook her head. "Fine." He sat next to her a few inches away.

"So, uhm, the NEWTs are coming up. Are you ready?"

"Meh. Are you? Let me guess, made a new study plan?" He raised his eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, I did." She raised her chin and then giggled. "This test is serious, we need it for our future careers."

"I have mine cut out for me."

"So? You want your employees complaining to be under a boss who had Trolls for their NEWT grades?"

"They know the consequences that will happen to them if they ever tried." They snickered.

"Well I suggest that you study with me." Hermione stated.

Draco's eyebrow raised. This is interesting. "Is that a request or command?"

"It's a suggestion, I said the word 'suggest' didn't I? But yes, it's partially a command too." She smirked.

Draco's degenerated organ inside his ribs started to pump really fast, and all he wanted to do was grin from ear to ear and shout at the top of his lungs and shake her wits out on how he thought it was the most brilliant idea anyone has ever said in the entire world. He had that idea pictured in his head, but he knew it would be unwise to do so.

"I'd like that." Draco simply said. They both had goofy smiles on their faces. "You seem to be in a good mood today. Weasel and his girlfriend didn't bug you today?"

Her smile faded, but only a little. It was more serene that ecstatic. "Lavender and I talked at the lavatory today."

"Hmm. How convenient. If it's about girl stuff, I don't want to hear it."

"No it's not." Hermione settled her book on the coffee table. "It was about us and Ron. She feels that somehow Ron still has feelings for me."

Draco felt like a teenage girl that was having so much mood changes. From jubilance, flying sky high with infinite possibilities, he went rock bottom in minutes, plummeting to an abyss of depression knowing he had a competition with an enormous advantage. It's funny how falling feels like flying for a little while and then you start regretting why you jumped off in the first place while you wait inevitably for your body to hit the cold, blue, deep patch of seawater.

"Oh, you think that's the truth?"

She shrugged.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, really. I don't want any problems to come before NEWTs." She sighed. "Let it be only the calm before the storm."

"Well, that would be inevitable, because we have Winter Ball."

"Don't even get me started on that. So, how about we start studying together tomorrow after lunch time, at the library?" Hermione proposed.

"Why move things for tomorrow when we can start today?" Draco teased.

"Did you just… never mind."

"What?"

"You sounded an awful lot like Thomas Jefferson."

"Who?"

"Thomas Jefferson." Hermione stated. "He was the principal author of the Declaration of Independence of the United States of America. His exact words were 'Never put off until tomorrow what you can do today'".

"I did not understand half a word you said. But whoever that bloke was, he was right. Now, what will we study tonight?" He shoved closer to her and peeked at her books. She tore them away. "What?"

"Get your own books first, I'm not sharing."

"Why? Bet you want to hide those massive notes you have at the sides of the page, don't you?"

"No!" Hermione blushed. "They're not massive. Besides, you used the improper adjective."

Draco snickered. "Fine. You're not only a know-it-all, but a grammar freak as well. You never cease to amaze me, Granger." He went to his room, chuckling, to gather his things, and as he left, she smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling. My dog named Phoebe, is mine.

* * *

><p>"You seem to be in an awfully good mood today, mate." Blaise asked Draco. They were at the Slytherin table, eating lunch and he was munching on a bagel which he lathered with too much butter. Pansy looked at them, curious, and was all-ears on the answer to Draco's cheerful demeanor.<p>

"Oh nothing." Draco pretended. "I just remembered how completely drunk Pansy was at the Halloween Party." He was only in his bright mood due to his excitement on his review time with Hermione.

"Merlin Draco, give it up already!" Pansy shrieked. Ever since that night, the three boys kept teasing her about her little presentation which always made her barking mad. The three boys laughed. "Shut up, shut up all of you!"

"What? It was hilarious, I would give you from 1 to 10, a 20!" Theo teased. "You were that splendid, really. Best in hippogriff mating dance, you were!"

"Shut it!"

This time, Crabbe and Goyle joined the sniggers, and Pansy glared at them both. "Why are you two laughing? You weren't even there!"

"So? Theo demonstrated it to us." Soon the two started moving their hands and heads in a wild fashion, attempting to copy Pansy's manoeuvres. It looked horrible, but not as much as she did. Pansy gasped. "You told them? I hate you!"

"Fine, fine we're sorry." Blaise said, the boys' laughter slowly receding. "We'll just do it again tomorrow, until we get sick of it."

"Oh I wish we had a pensieve, look at it over and over again. The tears from our laughter will suffice us, for sure." Draco added, and Pansy could only glare at them, never really having anything in return for revenge. When he felt triumphant to the fact that no one was paying attention to him now, he gazed at the opposite table across the Great Hall.

ooooo

Hermione was mumbling to herself, her Potions book almost pressed to her nose with her right hand, and on her left she held a bread loaf. She nibbled on her snack while still whispering inaudible words.

"Mione, you're so close into morphing that book and your face." Ginny chuckled.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't fully memorized the ingredients to this potion! It might show up on the NEWTs, I don't want to leave any blank on my parchment when it's time." Hermione heaved a sigh.

"Come on now, relax." Harry held her arm. "We're months away from taking it."

"Are you joking? That's going to come by so fast, we won't even realize it."

"She's got a point, you know." Ron added. "We're going to be busy with a lot of things, its graduation before we know it."

"Don't even get started with that, Ronald." Ginny shrugged. "I can't imagine being left alone here, who will I be with when you're all gone?"

"You have friends in your year." Lavender said, encouraging.

"Yes, but we're not entirely close. The only thing I'm looking forward to then is becoming Quidditch captain." Harry made a 'hey' and then they all giggled.

"Come on Mione, take a decent lunch." Ron advised. "Studying won't be good with an empty tummy."

"Yeah, you would know a lot about that, wouldn't you?" Harry teased. There were more giggles, and soon Hermione finally obliged. She needed a little rest too, for a headache was about to arrive and she couldn't afford it. It would have been hard to study. Involuntarily, she casted her eyes at the end of the Great Hall, looking at the Slytherin table. Draco was looking at him, his usual smirk plastered on his aristocratic face. But instead of detecting mockery or insult, she found that he was just looking at her with playfulness and, Merlin help her, sincerity. Who would have thought Draco Malfoy would exhibit such character_? It must be the headache_, she thought. In turn, she gave him a smile back.

And then the next to impossible just happened, he winked at her.

She succumbed, a shade of crimson slowly started to spread all across her face. _By the gods, I'm blushing. I'm such a girl_, she thought, embarrassed.

Draco could not have been any more pleased. Turns out he hasn't lost his touch towards the opposite sex. She may be smart and pretty and amazing, but Hermione was first and foremost a woman. And when they are wooed by a handsome man, most especially someone like himself, they blush. He snickered. She never looked any more adorable. He gestured for them to leave.

Hermione looked around. "Now?" She mouthed without any voice. He nodded.

She smiled coyly, why was he so excited about them studying together? She slightly shook her head, for only Draco to see. "I'm still eating." She mouthed again.

He raised his eyebrow, pursuing her. But she still declined, taking a mouthful of salad to her mouth and chewing on it. She stared at him, _she's more of a pain in the arse than I am_, Draco thought. He moved his head towards the door, indicating for them to take their leave.

She felt giddy. She could not believe she was having a silent conversation with Draco amidst all the students present at the Great Hall. It was something intimate people only did. Are they? She instantly forgot the idea on purpose and then took a sip on her glass of pumpkin juice. She was still eyeing him, challenging him on who was the more stubborn one.

Draco started to quiver his chin, his usual smirking mouth turned into a face as sad as a child deprived of a piece of candy and was about to cry. Hermione almost spat her drink.

"Blimey Hermione, are you all right?" Ginny asked.

"I'm—" Hermione tried to stifle her laughter. "I'm fine. I just drank the juice differently and went in the wrong way, that's all." She looked at Draco again. He was grinning from ear to ear, his head lowered and he shook it from left to right. Well, wasn't he clever? "I'm about to take off, head to the library. I'll see you guys at the next class, all right?" She started fixing her things, this time Draco was looking at her again and then she gazed in return saying 'There, are you happy now?'.

She had no idea.

As if on cue, they stood at the same time from their seats, and then walked towards the door. When they finally arrived, Draco faked a surprise. "Well Miss Granger, fancy bumping into you."

She giggled. "I should say the same."

"Where are you headed to?"

"To the library, about to study with an insufferable baby with a quivering chin."

"I bet that person has a quite attractive chin, that and his other striking features." He opened the door and gestured for her to exit first. "After you?"

She nodded her head with a smile on her face in disbelief, she was having a hearty banter with him. And she liked it.

ooooo

"Okay, so what are the ingredients of the Draught of Living Death potion?"

"Wormwood, asphodel, valerian sprigs, sloth brain and sopophorus bean juice."

"It's valerian roots, not sprigs. Now, how about the stirring?"

"Seven times counter-clockwise, one time clockwise."

"It's only seven times counter-clockwise." Hermione protested, holding her book in place.

"It has a stronger effect with one clockwise." Draco reasoned out.

"But the book said—"

Draco shook his head in disagreement. "You can't always rely on books, Hermione. Some idiot author might one day make an error, and because you follow instructions too much, it kills you."

"I'm sure there's no author that would do such a thing."

"You'll never know." Draco raised his eyebrow and smirked. He really had to be right, hadn't he?

"Perhaps I should make one with a clockwise stirring and give it to you, to check if you _are_ correct." Hermione teased.

"Now, that's not very nice!" Draco said, appalled. "Pretty sure you'll miss me in minutes and then start brewing the Wiggenweld Potion as fast as you can."

"You wish!" Hermione giggled.

"And then you'll put it in your precious, pretty, plump lips and then kiss me to wake me up."

"Ugh!" She faked her disgust but chuckled afterwards. It was soon diminished by a loud hush from Madam Pince, the librarian, insisting they keep quiet.

"For a library regular like yourself, you should know how to keep your tone down." Draco pestered.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione hissed, still smiling.

"Well would you look at that. Red head alert." Draco stated. "I never thought I'd see Weasley inside the library. A lost cause, might I add." Ron has entered the library, scanning it. He saw them and glared.

"What?" Hermione was surprised. She looked at the same direction as Draco, and confirmed that it was Ron indeed, with Harry. They approached, Ron's demeanor calm but fumed, and Harry confused.

"When we knew you were at the library, I didn't think it would be with Malfoy, Hermione." Harry said.

"Now now, Potter, don't make a—"

"Don't go around making an excuse that this is another head duty talk, Malfoy. I won't have it." Ron cut Draco. His snark faded, and he became soft and fully calm. "Hermione, it's almost time for Charms. Shall we go?"

"Really? I didn't realize the time." Hermione started to pack her books. "I'm sorry Draco, let's just continue tomorrow all right?"

"Tomorrow?" Ron and Harry both remarked at the same time, a pang of shock adamant on their faces.

"Sure Hermione." Draco smirked.

"Hermione?" The two boys exclaimed as if on cue. Madam Pince barged in.

"I suggest you tell your friends to keep their voices down, Mister Malfoy. And Miss Granger, I thought you knew better." She stormed off.

"Told you." Draco said to Hermione. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm ready, let's go?" She carried her bag and eyed Draco for one last time before The Golden Trio exited the library.

"Since when did you and Malfoy study together?" Ron asked angrily.

"And since when did he start calling you Hermione without vomiting?" Harry was flustered.

"Since we became friends." Hermione answered coolly.

"Friends? Friends?" Harry shouted. "What is happening to the world? Has Voldemort returned?"

"Very mature, Harry."

"Why wouldn't we be surprised? This is Malfoy we're talking about! He taunted us for years!" Ron reasoned out.

"And he's a grown-up man now, and knows that it was foolish and was a thing of the past. Too bad the two of you are still narrow-minded children." She pointed out.

"See? She even sounds like him now!" Harry was flabbergasted.

Hermione only grunted in frustration and then brisk-walked but was stopped by an unexpected question.

"You like him, don't you?"

Ron's question hit her hard, it was as if his eyes shot an invisible arrow from her back which went all the way into her chest, making it slowly tighten. Panic started to rush through her, her thoughts raced through her mind. This was the question she so dreaded the most to answer. And coming from Ron too, of all people. It bothered her at times, because she liked to think about everything. But this one she always intended to set aside and forget. Her logic was completely unhelpful on finding out her feelings.

For the first time in Hermione's life, she did not know the answer.

"I don't know." She continued walking.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is made and owned by the brilliant JK Rowling. Obviously.

* * *

><p>Hermione might be called the brightest witch of her age, and the age after that, and after, but it still doesn't solve that one question that has bothered her ever since that Halloween Party.<p>

Does she like Draco?

Thinking rationally, what's not to like? First of all, he's attractive. No one could deny that. Blessed with beautiful features, that one.

Second, he was really smart. It was something she looked for in a man, most of the time it was the only thing she looked for. And so far, no one was as smart as him. Hell, if she slacked, he would have taken her place as first in class instantly. They were on a very tight race. Plus, he was the only one she'd had any decent intellectual conversations with. Of course, she'd win. But his remarks and statements boggled her brain; it would have been so much easier to debate with Harry, even more so with Ron. With Draco, she was at her game.

And he was nice too, if you actually get to know him. Not all people were given the privilege to stay within ten mile radius of him, to fully observe him. And not to mention that they had a terrible past, teased each other all the time. He had grown past that like a mature man, and she admired him for it. If it weren't for his own initiative to make the peace, she wouldn't even do so. She had pride, one of her bad qualities. He had one too, but he lowered it. Which only made her like him more.

There. She just thought about it.

She liked him.

She liked Draco.

Now that that's settled, what happens next?

She didn't know.

Why is it that when it comes to Draco she had questions that were unanswered?

He had a bad effect on her. Yes, he did.

But she didn't mind. Not one bit.

ooooo

It had been weeks, and every lunch, sometimes even before bed, Hermione and Draco studied together. And eventually those review times would turn into hearty chats, and the books were forgotten.

Draco loved those moments.

He anticipated for them, woke up every morning for them. Merlin, it sounds too much, but he breathed for those moments.

And he couldn't care less if his two guard dogs glared at him every time they were together, or just simply passed by each other. He wouldn't let them take it from him. It was his, his happiness, his joy. He'd never felt like it before. That, and the carelessness of what everyone thinks. For him it was between him and Hermione.

Just the two of them.

Oh, how wonderful that idea was.

If only, if only he wasn't just a friend.

There must be some way that would be changed, is there? It's been almost a month since she's said it. Surely there might be some improvement between the two of them. It was possible, considering all the time they have spent together.

But how? How can he extract it from her?

He excused himself from his friends, telling he was off to the boys' bathroom. When he entered, he looked around, he assumed he was alone. He was about to start on his business when he heard a mixture of a growl and a call of his name.

Oh yes, he was too familiar with that sound already.

"Do you mind, Weasley? I'm trying to do my business here."

"Don't think I couldn't see past what you're doing, Malfoy."

"So what, you like men now?" He scoffed. "Be sure to tell your girlfriend that, wouldn't want her hoping for you to be his future husband when you're actually gay."

"Not that Malfoy, you're disgusting. I meant with Hermione."

Draco looked at Ron like he grew an extra arm. "Are we really doing this now?"

"Yes! Now!"

Draco sighed. "You have really terrible timing, you know."

"I don't give a rat's arse what you think."

He turned around and smirked. "Don't worry, the feeling is mutual."

Ron's fist rose.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you, you know who would win. And Hermione certainly wouldn't like what you're planning to do."

"Don't even call her that!"

"What, it's her name isn't it?" Draco feigned innocence. This was more fun than that time at the Flourish and Blotts during second year.

"Don't even think about calling her that as if you actually know her, as if you actually care about her!"

"You think I don't?"

"You don't care about her, you don't! All you care about is yourself! You, you, and you alone! Bloody Draco Malfoy, rich pureblood! And then you think you can just assault Hermione just because of her blood status? Yes, I know what you're planning. When you finally caught her where you want her, you break her to pieces! I know, because that's what you do! That's what you are Malfoy!"

Draco's knuckles turned white. "No."

"All you think about is how pure and shiny you are, how magnificent and powerful. And you think that you can trample people beneath you like they're worthless scum! That's what you're planning to do, aren't you? You're going to lure Hermione into your trap and then destroy her! What has she done to you? What. Has. She. Done?"

"Nothing."

"That's right, nothing! And yet you still treat her like crap!"

"I don't."

Ron made a fake laugh. "Don't lie to me, don't you dare lie to me! I know what you think about her, how you feel about her. You think she's dirty!"

"No! That is not what I think!" Draco finally fought back. "Not anymore! Not now! Not ever!"

Ron stopped. What did he just hear? No, what did Draco exactly say?

Did he just singlehandedly declared his feelings for Hermione to the one and only Ronald Weasley, the annoying ex-boyfriend that apparently hasn't recovered yet?

"Stay away from Hermione, okay?"

A smirk was on his face. "And who are you to tell me what to do? In case you've forgotten, I am of higher rank than you, _prefect_. It's our business, it has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me! I'm her best friend!"

"Oh, so this is what it's all about? You being her best friend? Tell me Weasley, are you jealous?"

Ron's face started to turn red. "No!"

"Oh please. I'm not an idiot, not like you of course." Draco approached him. "Are you envious about the fact that I spend time with her, talk to her alone for head duties?" He circled Ron, as if stalking his prey. "Are you bitter of the fact that I sleep next door to hers, that I can just come inside of her room if I wanted to, with no one to protest?"

"You bastard!"

"Or are you just mad that she's finally moving on, and she's forgotten about you?"

"Stop it!"

"Can't take that? Face it, Weasley! She doesn't want you! She doesn't love you anymore!"

"So what? _So what_?" He barked back. "You think just because she doesn't love me anymore, you'd stand a chance? Huh?"

Draco was taken aback.

"That's right, I'm not an idiot anymore, aren't I? I can see, Malfoy! I can see everything! The way you look at her, the way you, God forbid, smile at her? It's not normal! It's not right! Just because you're a reformed man, or so Hermione says, you think she'll feel the same way as you do, whatever that is?"

He couldn't retaliate. He had to retaliate.

He found none.

Because he was right. Bloody Weasley was actually right.

"What in blazes is going on here?" Blaise Zabini entered the lavatory, catching sight of the raging internal battle between the two men.

"Don't worry." Ron replied. "I was just leaving." He casted one last glare at Draco, and then stormed off.

Blaise looked at Draco with curiosity when Ron left. "What happened, mate?"

Draco's head hung down. "He was right."

"Sorry?"

"The bloody weasel was right."

"About what?"

"That I don't stand a chance with Hermione. He doesn't deserve her, what more if it was me?" Draco said as he paced.

Blaise paused and then chuckled. "Come on, you don't believe his bollocks, don't you?"

"She's nice and good and pure, and what am I?"

"You're Draco Malfoy."

"Exactly."

"No! I mean—" Blaise explained. "You're different now, mate. We all are. Don't mind what that peasant says, what does he know?"

"He knows what I feel for her."

"Wait, what? You _told_ him?"

Draco stopped pacing and looked at his friend. "No, the bloody idiot figured it out."

Blaise was struck and scratched his scalp. "Bloody hell."

ooooo

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny, Harry and Lavender when Ron barged in, his face fuming red.

"Draco sodding Malfoy is in love with you!"

"Who?" They all replied.

"Oh I dunno, Harry?"

"_What?_ You're kidding right?" Harry exclaimed, eyes bulging.

"No! Of course I was kidding! Who do you think?"

They all looked around at each other, then all of a sudden, they all shifted towards one direction.

"Wait, why are you all looking at me like that?" Hermione asked, fidgeting under the scrutiny of her friends.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Ginny answered.

"What, you all think—"

"I should have seen this coming, I can't believe it took me just now to realize." Harry stood up and paced.

"You two make a nice couple, if you ask me." Lavender commented.

Ron slashed through the air to make a point. "You're not helping, Lav. Don't you understand? Malfoy is in love with you!"

"Ron, I'm sure you're making a grave mistake." Hermione shook her head and feigned a laugh. A hopefully convincing feign laugh.

Ginny sighed and leaned back the Gryffindor couch. "Wow, you are smart, but you're really thick, Mione."

"What do you mean by that, Ginny?"

"Have you seen how he looks at you?" Ron snarled. "Have you noticed how much time you spend with each other?"

"Well that's because we're both heads, and we're friends."

"Which was supposed to be close to impossible!" Harry added, still pacing.

"That's not very nice, Harry."

"No, he's right!" Ron cut in. "And I was just supposed to warn him to stay away from you—"

Hermione was shocked. "What did you just—"

"And said that I knew what his plan was—"

"_What plan_?"

"But then he just spit it out! Without him even realizing he did it!"

Silence.

Okay, so maybe Draco really did like, er, loved her.

She liked him back.

That was supposed to be a good thing, right? Right?

"Mione." Ron's voice lowered, he came near her and held her at her shoulders. "I just wanted to let you know, just in case he does anything. Don't let it get you. Don't let him take you away."

"What do you mean?"

"He's doing all of this to take you away from us, from me."

She was flabbergasted, releasing herself from Ron's hold. "From _you_? I'm not your property, Ron."

"You know what I mean."

That statement came out so clear, everyone in the room heard it.

Including Lavender.

This must be the moment she so dreaded the most, is it?

"No, I don't." Hermione stood up. "In fact, I believe this is none of your business, all of you. When you and Lavender became a couple, I didn't protest like this!"

"This is different! And what are you saying? We're your best friends!" Harry replied.

"Well best friends don't do this to each other."

"Wait, you don't happen to tell us you have feelings for Malfoy too, do you?" Ginny questioned. "Well?"

Well.

There was no point of denying, is there?

"No."

"Oh, please." Ginny's eyes rolled with disbelief.

Hermione fidgeted. "No?"

"What's with that tone?" Harry accused.

"Oh no." Ron snapped. "You—You?"

But before they could ask, Hermione left them.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Lavender said.

"No kidding." Ginny added.

ooooo

The chatterbox Weasley surely told Hermione what he had found out.

But why isn't she staying away from him?

In fact, they resumed studying in their common room. She looked and acted positively normal.

This is not normal.

Shouldn't she be panicking right now? Or, disgusted?

Draco was confused.

Why is she calm?

Draco had no idea.

She had read each sentence in the book five times, but she kept thinking of what Ron said, then ignored the sentence and just read the next one. And the cycle continued.

What happened to her no distractions plan?

Well, obviously it wasn't working.

She snapped her book and asked out of the blue. "Draco, how did we become friends?"

Draco was stunned but relieved at the same time. At least she was reacting. He would have shaken her if it continued for a few more minutes. "Well, as I can recall I never was your friend until you told me at the Halloween Party. I quote 'You're a good friend'. Besides, it's not a matter of how, it's a matter of why."

"What, why?"

"I don't know with you. You're maybe making me an experiment for some reform project. You like making experiments, I've noticed."

Hermione was taken aback. "I don't think of you as a reform project, Draco."

"Then why are we friends?"

"I- I-" She staggered. Is she going to lie again? She hated doing that. "I happen to like spending time with you."

Draco smiled, but his face was hidden by his book. "Really?"

"Yes. And you're actually very nice, not to mention smart."

"And attractive."

She sighed. "Fine, attractive. So don't think of yourself as a reform project."

Draco nodded. Silence ensued until he asked, "Then… what am I to you?"

Hermione faltered for a bit. Oh boy. "A friend. A-" She stuttered. "Special friend."

Draco wanted to jump out of their window out of happiness. "I see."

Hermione shot a look at him, 'I see'? Men, they complain that women are insensitive. Why can't they just spit it out? "And what about me?"

"What about you?" Oh no, she was not going to make him answer that.

Her head leaned to the side. "What am I to you?"

Silence. Oh, it was deafening. Just say something, anything Draco, she thought.

Draco made a small laugh. "You know the answer to that."

She was unaware of the beam she had on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

Draco woke up feeling a lot of stiff points in his body, mainly his neck, back, collarbone and shoulder. What did he do, did he sleep on the floor or something? He tensed, there was something heavy at his right side.

He heard a female hum. His eyes adjusted to the light, finally seeing clear. He noticed a mop of hair blocking his eyesight.

Wait, Hermione?

Her face was nested on the hollow of his neck, her head leaning on his shoulder. Her arm hung around his chest, embracing him with it. Goodness sake, she was raping him! He snapped out of the idea, since his own hand was resting on her hip. If she were, he'd be doing the same thing. He could feel her soft breaths tickle his jaw, and the jolts moved to every single part of his anatomy.

They must have stayed up very late last night studying, or talking, but either way he was with her. And he wouldn't have it any way.

Hermione started to move, and he stiffened. He didn't know what else to do. He'd like to stay like that for the rest of the day, if his limbs weren't numbing.

"Hmmm." She purred. Why isn't she in the comforts of her own bed? Not that she was complaining, she was doing fine. She raised her head, and was greeted with Draco's face. Her eyeballs almost shot out of their sockets, she looked at her, at them. They were practically cuddling! How did this come to be? She didn't want to move, for it might wake him up and she was not prepared for his reaction.

Despite the sudden urge to stay still, she could not help but move slowly to touch his features. From his eyebrows to his eyelashes, his perfectly-sloped nose, the outline of his lips to his chin.

Stop it damn it, Draco thought.

"Morning." He said, and then opened his eyes. "Had a nice sleep?"

"I- uhm-" She staggered backwards, away from him. "What happened?"

"We must have slept in last night. Which explains a lot, we've been very busy these past few days."

"Right." She mumbled. "I'm going to my room. See you later." She half dragged, half ran across her room. Draco chuckled.

~.~

"Hermione, I-"

"No."

"Come on-"

"No."

Ron pestered Hermione about their last confrontation, which she had been avoiding for days, not to mention that she's being cold and distant to him as well.

"Maybe you should lay off, Ron. Give her space." Harry suggested.

"You don't say?" Ginny said, mocking. "Honestly Ron, it's been days. You're already considered an impertinence to her, I reckon."

Hermione huffed, a sign of confirmation, a 'you think?'.

"She's so much like Malfoy now." Harry observed. Hermione glared at him. "Not that I'm saying there's anything wrong with it." He chickened out.

"By the way Mione, have you shopped for a dress yet?"

"A dress?"

"For the Yule Ball, silly! It's in less than a month!"

"Yes I know, I'm organizing it."

"And you still haven't found a dress? My oh my, you should have thought of that one first! How about you join Lav and I? It will be fun!"

Ron tensed.

"And don't worry, Hermione, it's not _you_ I'm mad at." Lavender sneaked a momentary glare at Ron.

"Err, good to know? And thanks, I'm going to need all the help I can get, I've been busy with the event."

Ginny grinned. "No problem! After we're done with you, let's see Malfoy try to take his eyes-"

"- and hands!"

"- off of you!" The girls giggled.

"I'm sorry, but what does Malfoy have to do with any of this?" Ron asked.

"Well if you must know, Head Boy and Head Girl go to the Yule Ball together." Lavender pointed out.

"_What_?" The Golden Trio synchronized. The first time in months.

"You didn't know, Mione? It's tradition!"

"And you two get to do the first dance!" The girls squealed.

"I think I'm going to have a headache." Harry winced.

~.~

"What color looks good on me?" Blaise asked.

"Green." Theo replied.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Say Draco, have you asked your darling Granger to the Yule Ball?" Blaise winked.

"He doesn't have to, they're required to go together." Pansy butted in, a little defeated. "Say, which one of you wants to take me?"

"We'd both love to, Pans." Theo said.

"Sure, all the more fun for me." She stormed off, she was very cold.

"She's just annoyed, don't mind her. Besides, we'll keep her company. Little does she know we're only taking her just in case she becomes knackered again, we'd get to see it." Draco's friends snickered. Sneaky little devils.

"Wait, so Hermione and I have to go together?"

"Well, duh. Lucky man, you are! After that Halloween Party, I bet she'll look more radiant."

"Hey! I know that tone, you pervert." Draco snarled.

"Someone's being over-protective." Blaise teased.

"Shut up."

~.~

"So, since it is the Yule Ball, I think you should wear white." Ginny suggested.

"Wouldn't that look like I'm having my wedding?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh that's going to be so exciting! Like you and Malfoy are going to get married!" Lavender squeaked.

Hermione shuddered at the idea. _Married?_

"See, you made her panic! Lav was kidding, Mione. And you _should_ wear white, fits the weather and it goes with any colour, so Malfoy wouldn't have a problem."

They walked along Diagon Alley and went inside Madam Malkin's.

"Now, don't skip any racks, there are some unique, beautiful ones hidden in there. You just have to be patient." Ginny instructed.

Hermione sighed. She remembered fourth year, she was only obliged to really look for a decent dress to wear because it was Viktor Krum who asked her. He was bloody high maintenance, which made her wonder why he'd even ask her out. And so she didn't want to look like a house elf beside him.

But this time it was different, she felt even more excited to look for something to wear. She wondered why. Because of Draco perhaps?

What? Can't a girl be excited?

They looked from one rack to another, asking their accompaniment closest to them if the dress looks good on them. Some were affirmed, some looked inappropriate or over the top and was returned to their original place. The place was packed, looking through all of it would take hours, and it was almost that much time that took for them to search.

"Ooh, I love this! What do you think Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"That looks good. You should try it on."

"Yes, I think I will." She moved closer to her. "By the way, I meant what I said, that I'm not mad at you. I just can't believe Ron made me look like a complete rebound."

"That's probably not true, I mean, you're still together aren't you?"

"We are, but what he said that day, it really hurt you know? Bloody Quidditch might have gotten into his head, I suppose." She softly chuckled. "So, you and Malfoy huh?"

"I- uh-" Hermione stuttered. "I don't know, really."

"Oh you'll figure it out, just give it a little time." Lavender reassured.

"Give what a little time?" Ginny joined in.

"Her and Malfoy."

"I can't believe you two are having this talk without me!"

"Calm down, Ginny." Hermione said.

"You and Malfoy. Surprising, but I can't say I didn't see this one coming. With you two working together, there will be a chance for feelings to grow." They slowly walked, searching through the dresses as they chatted. Talk about retail therapy. "There's no point of denying, it's just us. We're not Harry and Ron, just their girlfriends."

Hermione smiled, Ginny was right. She could trust her, including Lavender.

"I didn't think it could happen, not in this lifetime, or any lifetimes. But we became friends, and now it's like it's more than that. Unofficially, of course."

"Has he told you his feelings for you?" Lavender inquired.

"I think he did, subconsciously. I wish he'd tell me, though. Men, they are so hard to read."

"You don't say." Ginny and Lavender reply together. They laughed.

"Oh! Oh! Look at this!" Lavender yelped. She took something from the rack. Ginny gasped.

"This-" She grabbed the hanger from Lavender's hands."-is perfect for you Mione!"

"Yes!"

"I- I-" Hermione was flabbergasted. The dress, it was great, more than great. It was perfect.

"Go on! Take it!"

"But what if there are better dresses out there?"

"Oh hush, Ginny." Lavender said and looked at Hermione. "Trust me, this is the one."

"_Excuse me_?" Ginny was baffled.

~.~

"So… have you heard about the Yule Ball tradition?" Hermione asked as she read while lounging at their common room, the book an escape to make eye contact with Draco.

He looked at her and beamed. "What tradition?"

"That the Heads have to go together."

"Oh, I didn't know that." He tried his best to hide the amusement from his voice, and snickered silently. But she caught him, and then threw her book at him. "Hey!"

"You didn't know, huh?"

"I'm sorry, I only wanted to make sure we were talking about the same thing."

"Git." She mumbled. "Just so you know, I'm sorry that you'll have to put up with me again for another event."

"Oh, no worries."

"And I'm sorry if you wouldn't get a chance to ask someone you really want to go out with."

Draco stood up and walked to his room as he answered. "Don't be, I'm going with her anyways." He shut his door.

Hermione slowly formed a smile on her face, she was pleased. She was going with someone she'd like to go with too.

The feelings were there, they could almost touch it, feel it, like being in a desert and seeing refreshing water amidst all the haze. Now if only it wasn't a mirage, she'd gladly dip in. She didn't know, not yet. Better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

><p>Yay! New chapter!<p>

So sorry it took me long to update, I have started working you see.

So any comments? Review! x


	18. Chapter 18

Draco heard a shrill scream from the common room.

"What the-?" He immediately jumped off of his bed, fumbling at his slippers. He grabbed his wand and then dashed out of his room. "What's going on?"

He found nothing harmful in sight. Neither a dementor nor death eater, no abominable dragon. Just a beautiful, stunning woman whom he thought before at this time of day of being eaten in the head by a hairy monster.

"Why are you screaming?"

She turned. "Oh! I'm sorry. It's just that it's snowing already! Come have a look!"

He grunted, he would've scowled at her for ruining his sleep. But the glimmer in her eyes due to the excitement of a simple change of weather was enough to change his mood in milliseconds. She didn't know the effect she had on him. He walked his way across the room to where Hermione sat on the window seat.

"Isn't it lovely? I've always loved snow."

"Well I don't, it gets wet. And cold."

"Grinch." She patted the empty part of the ledge, urging him to sit. He complied, and raised his legs on it like she did. "It makes everything white."

"It makes everything dirty."

"Snow is not that dirty."

"Of course it is."

"You're being pessimistic."

"And you're being childish."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"You always have to have the last say, don't you?"

"Because I'm right."

She sighed in frustration, tearing her eyes away from him and focused on the adoring the winter. He could really get under her skin. Suddenly, she felt something touch her foot. Draco's foot rubbed hers, like a dog asking for attention.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked.

She finally smiled. "A little."

He reached out, and she indulged. Hands and feet held each other, sharing and basking for warmth, physically and emotionally. No words were spoken, just meaningful glances. And he meant it, all of it. Every touch, every caress, every look he gave her. And when she reciprocated, he knew it was all she needed to do to tell him that she felt the same.

Draco would have liked snow, if it was always like this.

"How about we go outside later? So I could change your mind about snow."

"I should be the one who's asking you out to a date, not you."

"You're impossible." She chuckled.

~.~

"Does anyone of you have any earmuffs I can borrow?" Draco asked his friends at the Slytherin Common Room.

"I have one, I'll go get it." Goyle suggested. He rose from his seat and ascended to their bed chambers.

"What are the muffs for, Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"I'm going out tonight."

"Out? In the snow?" Theo mused.

"You hate the snow, mate." Blaise stated.

"Not only hate, he abhors it." Theo added. "You don't even want to step on a snowy surface."

"Hermione said she's taking me out to check the snow."

"_She_ asked you out? Have you lost your touch? Letting the girl take you out on a date? I didn't know you were such a girl."

"Shut it, Zabini."

"Oh sorry, did I hurt your fragile feelings?"

"You two are like children." Theo spat. "Let's just be thankful on the fact that they're finally recognizing their interest towards each other."

"Oh Merlin, I'm surrounded by wussies."

"Let's see you try not to be a wuss when we talk about you and Pansy."

"Wait _what_?" Draco said, shocked. "You and Pansy? How come I don't know about this?"

"You don't have to know about anything because there's _nothing_." Blaise eyed Theo, the culprit, as he defended.

"And by nothing he meant kissing her and taking her out on a date twice."

"Shut it, Nott!"

"Twice? What on earth? I'm your bloody best friend!"

"No wonder Pansy's been in a lighter mood lately." Crabbe added.

"Wait she is?"

"Don't change the topic, Blaise!"

"Well what do you expect Draco? I don't have to tell you everything!"

"Says someone who was grumpy his best friend didn't tell him first that he liked the Head Girl."

"You cross me one more time, Nott, I swear."

"Oh is this what's it's about?"

"No!"

"Wait, what did I miss?" Goyle came back. "Here are the earmuffs, Draco. I scourgified it too, just in case."

As if on cue, all but Goyle massaged their temples.

"Fine." Blaise said. "Yes, I kissed her. It was unexpected. And then I thought I'd ask her out, just to check if these things-" He gestured to his body, like it was some feeling he could not understand."- are all just a bloody phase, you know, because I haven't dated in a while. But it was different than what I expected, and so I asked her again."

"So what, you're in love with her now?" Draco asked calmly.

"No, I mean-" Blaise spat. "I don't know."

"How come everyone has a girl and I don't? I'm not that hideous." Theo wondered to himself, but ended up telling everyone else. And it was all right, because it made them all have a laugh.

"These feelings are all messed up." Blaise mused.

"I thought of the same thing before, too."

"How about now, Draco?"

"I'm confident. I feel very liberated actually."

"Like a gay man."

"Shut it, Nott."

"Does she feel the same way?"

Draco paused. "I think she does."

"Lucky." Blaise muttered.

~.~

"Come on, you troll! Get out here!" Hermione shrieked as she danced across the snow.

Draco's face crumpled out of agitation. Why did he even agree to this? Oh right, because of her. The spoiled brat. "Hold on will you?" He walked, squishing the snow beneath his feet along with each grunt he made. "Fine, I'm here, and I still hate it."

"Oh please, you've only been out of the snow for minutes!" She crossed her arm with his. "Come on, let's have a walk."

They continued to stroll along the school premises, chatting. Draco saw a snowflake fall on the tip of Hermione's nose and melt, disappearing from her skin. She opened her mouth and put out her tongue.

"What are you doing? That's ridiculous."

"Stop being such a grouch!" She pinched his nose and then ran away from him.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

She giggled, and then spun with her eyes closed, as if freeing herself. He wished to keep this memory intact forever in his mind, something that he could not ever forget, something he could look back on. Even more so, it was something he'd like to see over and over again, despite the discomfort in his part. He approached and grabbed her with a grin on his face. "Gotcha!"

She cried, startled by the sudden contact. It was not bad, the weather was cold, and he felt warm against her. She turned around, facing him.

"Do you like snow now?"

"If I say yes, can we go back?"

"No."

"How about I give you a kiss, then can we go back?"

"What? No!" She squealed as he lowered his face to hers and she hesitated. They lost their balance, and eventually toppled to the snow. A stream of more giggles echoed. He was on top of her, and as their giggles faded, she rubbed her nose with his.

"What was that?" He probed.

"It's an eskimo kiss."

"Ah. How about a real one?" He was inches closer to her face when he felt something cold and wet undo his hair. "Bloody hell what was that!"

Hermione laughed louder, she did not just destroy his hairdo with the meddling snow.

"Snowball fight!" She pushed him off her and used every ounce of power she had. She grabbed a fistful of snow, molding it into a sphere and aimed at Draco's face.

Draco felt death come to him in the form of ice.

"You threw snow on my fa-" Just as he was about to state the obvious, she threw another one on him again.

"I know!" Hermione stated gleefully.

"That's it!" he growled. She yielded.

He stood up, his chin held high. "You'll pay for that."

"Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd t-"

Thank Merlin for his seeker reflexes and ability to make a stoic face on all occasions; he threw a snowball back at her, in her face as well.

Their snowball fight had officially begun.

They ran around in aimless directions, crouching down if ever given a chance to avenge themselves, and threw a snowball at the other. Their breaths hitched, obvious when exhaled.

"Surrender!"

"Never!"

"Always the Gryffindor, aren't you?"

"How about you surrender?"

"Okay, okay. Fine." He raised his hands in surrender. "Besides, I've thrown more snowballs than you."

"Did not!"

"Soil sport."

"Prat."

"Come on." He offered his hand. "Let's get back inside, you must be freezing."

"Do you like snow now?"

He pretended to think, and then smiled at her. "Now let's go."

"I knew you'd like it." She held his hand as they walked back inside the castle.

~.~

"Did you saw what I saw?"

"I wear my glasses for a reason, Ron. And yes, I did."

"So it really is true, isn't it Harry? They're in- in- in love?" He couldn't even utter it, it was unspeakable.

"Well you said Malfoy loves her, we wouldn't know if Mione's there already."

"What should we do? This is sodding Malfoy we're talking about."

"I think we should just leave them be."

"I didn't ask you, Gin."

"Well you didn't say who exactly, so I figured I could answer too Ronald. I'm here as well."

"Stop bickering, both of you."

They were admiring the snow when suddenly they saw two people, a man and a woman, emerald and ruby, gallivanting like lovers in the winter wonderland. And after much deliberation, they were most certain that it was the Head Boy and Head Girl. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

"Honestly mate, what are we going to do?"

Harry sighed. "This isn't our business."

"Oh, glad you've come to your senses, love." Ginny was relieved.

"You're just saying that because you're scared to get on her bad side."

"That may be the case, but I was more likely thinking of that fact that I see her happy with him, and that's what's more important to me, Ronald. I sort my priorities."

"But-"

"Grow up, will you Ronald?" Ginny sneered. "As long as she's alright, we shouldn't worry. She's a big girl and she can take care of herself. Worry about your girlfriend instead."

"It's just that-" Ron paused. "We're the only family she's got left, you know? I don't want her to get hurt."

Harry and Ginny looked at him, of course they were.

"And I don't worry about her, she knows more hexes than I do. I'm worried about what Malfoy is up to."

"What if he's not up to something, haven't you thought of that?"

"That's like saying he's not from Slytherin."

"True. But I have faith in her, and I believe that she will do the right thing, like she always does. You two should do the same, considering that you two are her best friends."

"Why are you so keen on supporting this affair, Ginny? Enlighten me."

"Oh, you are such an idiot aren't you Ronald? I don't have to do that, if she hasn't told anything to you then it's not my problem and place to disseminate information that she has trusted me with. Besides, I'm a girl, and have you seen Malfoy?" Harry cleared his throat. "Of course, he's next to you. Don't fret."

~.~

"I'd never thought I'd see the day."

"Indeed."

"I thought they hated each other?"

"I did too."

"And now they're- they're-"

"Prancing in the snow."

"They're not hexing each other."

"I know."

They paused, taking in the sight of the two students.

"Well, it looks like they have taken Albus' inter-house unity in mind."

"A little too much, if I may add."

"Do you think it's a terrible idea Severus?"

"I'm not a fan of romanticism."

"Oh please, just once drop the act will you?"

He sighed.

"If it is true love, then I believe that it can conquer anything, Minerva."

"Now who's not the romantic?" She teased.

He raised his eyebrow at her, and then swished his robes, taking his leave. Slytherins, she thought, always full of drama.

* * *

><p>Well, I tried to post earlier!<p>

Summer's almost over, so I'll be quitting my job and then go back to uni. So... I'm still busy. But I'll find the time I swear!

Keep the reviews coming! I love talking to you guys. :)


	19. Chapter 19

"What are you wearing at the Winter Ball?"

Hermione looked at Draco as they made the event poster. "A… dress?"

"I know that, are you the type who wears pajamas to a ball? I meant what colour?"

"How do you even know I already bought one?"

"I knew you were efficient, so you're probably not a fan of last-minute shopping."

"Hmm true. If you must know, I bought white."

"White? Why?"

"Because Lavender and Ginny told me to."

Draco mused, and imagined her wearing something white. She would look exquisite, in any colour honestly. And he would be her date, so he could look at her as long as he wanted to. What a lucky fellow he thought he was.

"Are you done ogling?"

He smiled. "No."

Hermione's cheeks turned red, trying to hide her smile. "It's rude to stare."

"I was trying to imagine you in white. I must say, it's not bad."

"Excited, aren't you?" Hermione teased.

"And you're not?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because you will be attending with me."

She scoffed. "You are a right git, you know?"

"One of my endearing qualities."

"I don't know how I put up with you." She shook her head. "How are the posters coming along?"

"I don't know, you tell me." He handed the parcel to her, and the second she laid eyes on it she gasped.

"Draco, this is fantastic! I didn't know you could draw so beautifully."

"All the more reasons for you to like me, yes?"

She laughed.

~.~

"Malfoy!"

Draco was at first stunned, but then scoffed. "Is this a habit of Gryffindors, disturbing people while they're doing their business in the lavatory? Sorry for you but I'm already done, so better luck next time Potter."

"What are you even- whatever. We need to clarify some things."

"Well first off, I prefer girls and you have a girlfriend so I think we won't work out."

"Will you just listen first?" Harry said. "I saw the two of you yesterday, you and Hermione."

Draco chuckled. "It's impolite to snoop on other people's business, you know?"

"Hermione is my business. She's my best friend and I care about her." Harry paused. "And I know that you do, too."

Draco's face turned from mocking to serious.

"I'm not stupid, I can see. We all do. I honestly don't get what she sees in you, because to me you're still Malfoy, if you know what I mean."

"No, as a matter of fact I don't."

"Don't play innocent with me, Malfoy. Hermione may think that you're suddenly good and innocent, but I don't get that, at least not for now. After everything your family has done when-" Harry stopped. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. I won't be getting in your way, as long as she's happy. And she is. But when the time comes that you make her sad or hurt in any way, you will pay. Immensely." Harry eyed Draco one last time, and then left. They weren't exactly fond of each other, so what was the point of a cordial separation?

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room and saw Hermione and Ginny talking.

"So I was thinking a braid and then- Oh Harry! Where have you been?" Ginny asked.

"I was outside and I passed by Malfoy-" He looked at Hermione knowingly. "We had a little chat."

"Chat?"

"Just threatened him if ever he does something to Hermione-"

"Harry-" Hermione whined.

"I did it as formally as possible. No insults and hexes, I swear." He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "You won't be hearing anything from me. That is, until he does something terrible to you."

Her face became hopeful as it lit up. "He won't."

"But just in case he ever does, you have to tell us. Don't keep it to yourself, all right? And he'll get hexes, loads of them."

She laughed and hugged him. "Thank you, Harry."

"Well Ginny made me see a little sense out of you and Malfoy. You've got to give her the credit."

"Oh nonsense, you have your own mind."

Hermione escaped from Harry's arms and held her hand. "Thank you, Ginny. You've been always supportive of this."

"What can I say? I'm a fan of love. I haven't convinced Ronald that much though. You know how much he worries about you. He's got a thick head, that one, very hard to crack. And we can't blame him, we're your family now."

Hermione slouched, eyes downcast. "I know."

"Oh sweetie, I didn't mean to upset you-"

"No, you didn't. I just really miss them, you know?"

"Tell you what, when we graduate we'll start looking for them." Harry suggested. "It'll be like you, me and Ron looking for horcruxes again. Minus the camping out, of course."

A soft smile crept on Hermione's face. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

~.~

"Your friends seem to like giving me threats nowadays."

Hermione snickered as she levitated decorations from the top cupboard. "They're just worried, is all."

"They don't trust you?"

"Oh no, not me. You."

Draco looked appalled. "Me? Why me?"

"Well, you're not exactly the nicest lad around aren't you?"

"They still think I'm this terrible person." It was more than a statement than a question. His face was stoic as he slumped at the wall beside him.

Hermione heard the defeat in his voice, it was loud as thunder no matter how much he made it unnoticed. Maybe that's what happened when you get to truly know someone. Every look, movement and words that they spoke you distinguished. She finished putting down the boxes and approached him, their bodies only a few inches away. "Hey, you know that you're not anymore."

"What's the point of believing that for yourself when everyone else doesn't?"

"Look, remember when you used to call me Mudblood before? That I was inferior and unworthy?" She sensed the tension in him when she mentioned the word. "I didn't believe that, so it didn't get to me. Because I can't believe in people who don't believe in me. That's how I got by, and it worked didn't it? Harry and Ron, they have great faith in me, and so I have the same for them." She softly grazed her thumb and index finger together in the hem of his sleeves, no physical contact whatsoever, but the surge of energy greatly felt. "Don't believe in people who don't believe in you."

"Do you?" Draco whispered. "Believe in me?"

She looked at him as she held his face with both hands. "Is that a joke? Of course I do. Because I see what you are now, and it's far cry different from before. You don't need to give me any kind of proof. I know, and I believe you. Now stop whining all right?"

He chuckled. "Just so you haven't noticed, I believe in you now."

"Then I guess we're in the right track." She smiled. "This can actually work."

Draco was dumbfounded. Was he dreaming? On some sort of illusion? "Really now?"

She snorted as if it was the silliest thing she has ever heard. She pressed her lips ever so softly in his for only a fraction of a second. "Don't just stand there, we have work to do."

"This can work." He repeated, registering it in his mind and heart.

"Yes, Draco. It can." He was almost petrified when he slapped her out of his trance. "Come on, lazy bum!"

~.~

They had spent the entire day decorating the great hall. And it wasn't Harry or Ron who had seen that something was different, the rest of the students did.

There were a mixture of looks that ranged from curiosity, mortification, and shock. Hermione didn't bother; she even smirked when she noticed people talk about them. And if she can do it, so can Draco. Since 'they' are going to work, they might as well slowly declare it to everyone.

"D'ye need some help, 'ermione?" Seamus asked Hermione.

"No need, Finnigan." Draco cut and replied sternly.

Seamus revolted. "I wus talkin' to 'er."

"And I'm speaking on her behalf when I say that she doesn't need your help."

"I'd like to 'ear it from 'er own mouth, Ma'foy."

"I think I can speak for her correctly. Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Why ye-"

"It's all right, Seamus. We're doing fine here, but thank you." She answered sweetly. When her Irish friend left, still fumed, she pinched Draco's arm. "You didn't have to scowl at him."

He didn't even flinch. "I was being territorial."

"And am I supposed to be happy about that?"

"Of course! Since this is going to work, we don't want other men lurking around you."

"You mean _you_ don't want men lurking around me."

"And you want to? I didn't know you were fond of the attention." He raised his left eyebrow.

"I am not! He's my friend, Draco."

He scoffed, mocking her.

"Wha- He is!"

"Then how come you want men lurking around you?"

"I didn't say that! Oh you are so jealous."

"_Territorial._" He emphasized.

"Try being a little nice, will you?"

"Sure, 'try' being the operative word."

She groaned. "If you're going to be this difficult, then you might as well attend the ball all by yourself."

He was taken aback. "You wouldn't… do that."

"I could, it's a silly little party anyway."

"Silly little party? We've worked on this _silly little party_ for weeks, and you're just not going because I got jealous over-"

"Aha! So you are jealous!"

"Territorial!"

"Get a room you two!" They heard someone shout. They looked for the source and found Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott smirking and snickering. Draco glared at his friends, who weren't really helping.

He sighed. These repartees were going to be a recurring event between them for sure. Will he get irritated with it? Yes. Will they shout, insult, and argue? Definitely. Will it possibly break them apart? Maybe.

Would he let that happen? No.

It looked like someone would need to step down. And oh no, it wouldn't be him.

Well, on several occasions perhaps, when it's his fault.

Does this count?

He groaned. _Yes._

He turned to her, she was still sticking decorations on the walls by the flicks of her wand.

He softly moved a few strands of her hair on her face aside. "Hey."

"What?" She snarled.

"So maybe I was a little jealous."

"You think?"

"You have to understand."

She looked at him, his face was stern, but was sorry nonetheless. She gave in.

"I know. I do."

"Thank you."

"But you have to understand me too." She casted her eyes to the ground. "I have male friends, my best friends are male too. You don't have to be territorial. If you don't trust them, at least trust me."

"I do. But I can be jealous sometimes, right?"

She smiled. "Yes, in a lesser scale."

"Just for the record, I'm not apologizing to Finnigan or any man who makes me territorial again. I won't promise anything. So… we're still going to the ball, right?"

"Maybe."

"What!"

It earned him a snicker from her. "I'm joking! Yes, we will. Besides, the party will probably be a disaster without me."

"Hey! I can handle it perfectly fine without you."

"Want to try?"

He opened his mouth to retort but closed it again. He paused before he answered. "Quit playing at me."

"Fine, I'll see you later. Let's keep decorating." She bumped him with her arm.

* * *

><p>I swear this fic gets cheesier by every chapter. :p<p>

Soooooooo sorry for the late update! And sorry if it's a little short!

Got a lot of things to do at school, I even come home at 9pm everyday. It sucks! But I'll make time. My hiatus is over. :)

Maybe if you guys sent me reviews I'll update fast. Hahaha! Keep 'em coming! I love hearing from you all! x


	20. Chapter 20

Lavender giggled.

"Why do you keep giggling? It's starting to get irritating." Ginny said.

"Sorry." She replied. But after a few minutes, she giggled again.

Ginny grumbled. "Merlin Lav, what is the matter with you?"

"I'm really sorry! But I'm just really excited with the ball, aren't you? Hermione?"

"Of course we are but that doesn't mean we have to keep squealing like a pig." Ginny spat.

"I'm sure out of all of us, Hermione is the most excited. How can you bottle up all those emotions?"

"I'm not that excited." Hermione answered.

The two other girls scoffed and she smiled. "Okay, maybe I am. But I'm also nervous, it's overpowering the excitement."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's the first time people will see me with Draco."

"You're Heads, we see you two together all the time." Ginny assured.

"But not in a- a-"

"Romantic way?" Lavender continued.

"I was going to say formal event. But maybe that too. And I don't want to look like- like-"

"A troll beside him?"

"Way to cheer her up, Lav."

"No, she's right Gin. I'm nervous about that too."

"Oh please! After we're through with you, and the dress, oh the dress! No one can ever think you'll look like a troll beside him. You'll look like the ultimate, fates-have-favoured couple." Ginny said as her wand kept twirling in her hair. "Can you finish her off, Lav? Just a few seconds left, my arms are kind of hurting. Mione, we're going to get ourselves ready when we're through all right?"

"Sure."

Hermione looked at Lavender with a little fear in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry, if there's something I'm excellent at, it would be cosmetic spells."

~.~

Ginny and Lavender walked downstairs and saw Draco in the Head Common Room lounging. He stood up. "Weasl-ey." He refrained from calling her the 'weaselette'.

"Malfoy." Ginny answered.

"Brown."

Lavender hummed.

"Hermione- She's preparing, right? For the ball?"

"Of course. What else would she be doing?" Ginny asked.

"We had a little fight this morning, and she threatened she wouldn't attend tonight. She made a poor threat, but you know how stubborn she gets."

"Just like yourself, if I might add."

"You don't know me." Draco fidgeted. "Well, that's all I wanted to ask."

"You're afraid she won't turn up?" Lavender asked.

"More like because I'm going to have to take care of the ball all by myself."

"Right." They didn't believe him at all. "She's almost done, you could check on her; that is if she wants you to. Goodbye, Malfoy."

"Goodbye, Weasley. Brown?"

Lavender only smiled at him, and then the two Gryffindors left. Draco ascended the stairs, his curiosity getting the best of him. He knocked on Hermione's door.

"Draco? Is that you?"

"Yes." He answered. "I was wondering if you were doing alright there."

"I'm still alive, yes."

"Can I come in?"

"No!" she shouted. "I mean, you'll see me later anyway. Can't you just wait until then?"

"No." He muttered. "Fine, I'll wait for you downstairs." He said louder.

"I know, I'll see you later."

~.~

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She remembered when they had their Halloween Party, how different she looked. And she felt the same, only it with greater measures. From her hair, to her face, to her dress, she thought she was looking at a portrait of someone else. She fidgeted around her dress, she was worried on how she was going to handle moving around and making sure everything was all right.

"Well, here goes nothing."

She left the room and slowly descended the stairs to their Common Room.

Draco didn't need an hour to get himself ready, he has practiced his regimen for years that he did it fast and accurately. But he did need about forty-five minutes to do so. When he was done, he waited for her at their common room. He had sick, flying feelings in the pit of his stomach. Which was unusual, for he had seen her get herself all dolled up before. Hell, he could still remember the shock and dangerous chills it brought him. He played wizard chess with himself, remembered the times he taught her, and the times she won over him. He couldn't help but smirk at the memories.

And to think it all started when he saw her crying at the Astronomy Tower one night.

"Well? How do I look?"

He was shocked and speechless at the sight of her. Her dress was supported in her right shoulder with an intricate design of gems shaped as flowers that ended at her chest. More gems enveloped her torso that shone every time she moved. The white silk of her dress flowed from her abdomen to her feet like a Grecian goddess. Her hair was curled lusciously, and her lips were red as a rose.

"You look… great. Beautiful. Stunning. Divine-"

"Okay I get it, you have a wide vocabulary." She chuckled. "You don't look so bad yourself, dapper I might add."

"I wouldn't want to look like a troll beside you."

She grinned. "Funny, I was thinking of the same thing."

"It was impossible, of course, in my case." She swatted his arm as he continued his little ego-boost. "I highly doubt you'll look like one even without all of that."

"Don't patronize me."

"I wasn't." He handed out his hand. "Shall we go? We've got a few minutes left before it starts."

She took it, and somehow she felt better because she was going to go through this with him. Partly because he said she _really_ didn't look like a troll beside him.

"You really look amazing you know? I am so glad I'm going with you. I'd kiss you, but I wouldn't want to smudge some of that lip thing on my face."

"Prat."

~.~

"Harry, is it arrogant for me to say that events like these make me want to regret that I let her go?"

"You are so lucky your girlfriend isn't back here yet."

"Don't get me wrong, Lav makes me happy. But sometimes I look back at what me and Hermione had-" Ron sighed. "She seems to be happy though. And she looks really pretty tonight, even more than during the Halloween Party."

"I know, I shined my glasses squeaky clean tonight and I can see perfectly clear."

"Don't be all sarcastic on me, mate."

"Then stop being dramatic, you're like Ginny but worse."

"What do you mean like me but worse?" The boys turned around and saw Ginny with her arms crossed.

"Oh nothing dear."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Right. Well, have you seen Mione tonight? A little' thanks' should be in order."

"I think it's Malfoy who should give you that." Ron said, hiding the bitterness in his voice.

"Ooh I think you're right, I'd go tell him, but he's too busy with _Hermione_." She spat on Ron.

"You two are so lucky Lavender isn't here." Harry said.

~.~

"Attention, attention students!" Minerva McGonagall announced. "Welcome to the Annual Winter Ball! It has been tradition that before students leave for the holidays that we have our very own celebration, much like what we do with our families. For we here at Hogwarts are a family, and this is our second home. Now, let's begin with another tradition. The first dance will be led by Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

"Nerves got you again, love?" Draco asked as they walked to the middle of the dance floor.

"Yes, it has consumed all throughout my system." Hermione replied, her voice shaking.

"Just think about what I think."

"And what's that?"

"That when you mess up, they'll all laugh at you."

"Huh." She laughed nervously. "What a motivation you have. It really helped a lot."

"C'mon." The music started, and he held the slope of her hip with his right hand, her hand in his left. "You'll be fine. Just follow me, and smile."

~.~

Music played by their hired band, the students danced and bopped their heads to it. Including Draco and Hermione. She remembered the Yule Ball, Viktor danced with her, and she moved like she was a fish out of water. She felt good this time, because Draco was not any better. He had no idea what to do with his body, he even tried to copy some of his friends' moves, but he looked like he was swinging an axe around uncontrollably. Soon the song slowed down, and they both laughed at each other's silliness. She had become a little tired, and so she leaned her head to his chest and heard a new beat, this time of his heart slowing down.

"You really looked beautiful tonight, you know?" He said, and she raised her head to look and smile at him. "Just like every other day. Don't tell people I told you that."

Her smile turned into a chuckle. "I can say the same thing about you."

"Yes well, I'm fully aware of that, but I've got a feeling that you don't. Thank Merlin you have someone who can tell you that every day, every hour, every minute, every second."

"My ego might get more inflated than yours; someone has to keep both of us grounded." She teased. "And someone should tell you that you are not who you once were, or your father for that matter. And that you'll never turn out to be like him."

"Careful now, or my head will explode. I wouldn't let anyone else kissing that lovely face of yours." He touched her face with both of his hands.

She smiled. "Ooh, we wouldn't want that."

"You want to know something?" Draco asked a little hesitantly. He knew his girl wanted to know a lot of things, but this one he was not sure. _His girl_, it has a ring to it.

"What is it?"

_That I love you. I have for quite some time. And maybe I do feel like I'm actually worth something again because of you. That I'm not like my father, never was, but I never really accepted it until you. And I would never, ever, ever turn out to be like him because I have you. And I'd like to, have you- for keeps, for a long time. But maybe that's just me. Maybe that's just me trying to get away from my darkness through your light. And I'm afraid that I might bring you do the dark with me, which you don't deserve at all._

"Always eager for knowledge! Well, I just found out that there's a secret corner across the hallway to Slytherin which I would love for you to join me there and snog senseless when all of this is over."

It wasn't the time, not yet. Not now, not ever maybe. He wouldn't do it, before he even ruins it. Just like he ruins everything he touches.

"Oh please, why wait then?" She took advance, and moved her face close to his and kissed him ardently. She slowly looped her hands around his waist, and Draco was shocked by her brazen action. But he soon caved in, and gave him the same attention that she did. Yes, Draco made the right decision.

The kiss broke off tiny sparks around them. Draco groaned, back to his usual bravado. "Ugh, do I have red lipstick on my mouth?"

Hermione snickered. "Do _you_ want to know something?" Draco raised his eyebrow. "I charmed it not to rub off."

"Well then why didn't you tell me earlier?" He teased her sensually and kissed her one, two, three times at the mouth and then the rest all around her face, making her giggle.

~.~

Draco excused himself from Hermione to get her some refreshments.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised that you're here Weasley. I know you've been deprived of adequate food and nutrition, but you have got to save some for the rest of us."

"I hate you, Malfoy." Ron spat at him.

"Hm, likewise. That has never changed, but having a brain like yours, constant reminders might do you some good."

"I hate your big ego and that you somehow can get away with it-"

"It's a gift."

"I hate that girls find you attractive-"

"Another glorious gift, don't go bitter on me now."

"But most of all…" Ron paused. "I hate that it was you who made Hermione happy."

Surely it was something that Draco needed to be proud of as well, but somehow his face turned from arrogance to stoic.

"I still wished it was me, but by some miracle, Merlin knows how it happened, it was you all along. I don't envy your looks, or power, or wealth, Malfoy. I envy the fact that you have her heart."

"You had hers once, Weasel. And you screwed it up." Draco said proudly.

"I know, and I regret that every day. Not like you care."

"True, true."

"I can never get a decent conversation out of you, can I? Do I have to shout at you again?"

"I wouldn't call shouting as decent, maybe to you it is."

"Just don't break her heart, all right? You'll be stupid if you did it."

"I wouldn't resort into dumbing myself to the likes of you, Weasley."

Ron snarled and then stormed off. Draco wanted to pat his own back for a job well done.

"Damn Draco, he's going to need a cooling charm on the burns he got." Theo interrupted.

"Bloody hell, you and Blaise just pop out of nowhere!"

"Well he's not here right now, he's with Pansy. Looks like it's something more serious than we thought."

"Knowing both of them, it's hard to believe. How about you? Got any date tonight?" Draco asked.

"No, but I got all the single girls to dance with me." Theo winked. "Benefits of not being attached."

"Someday you're going to need someone who'll actually stay, mate."

"And you think Granger's the one for you?"

"I- I hope she is." He muttered. "Damn it, I'm going to miss her by the holidays."

"Who says you can't meet her then?"

"She's staying with the Weasleys." His bile thickened when he muttered the surname. He was going to be three feet near her and Draco wouldn't be there to tell him to bugger off. Lucky.

"Oh right. Let her visit you?"

"With my parents in there? It's far cry worse." Draco scoffed.

"You'll never know, Draco. Things have changed after the war, you're an example. Who knows, they could've changed too."

"My mother I can think of it possible, but Lucius? You'd have to kill him before he changes."

"That's what we all thought before about you. Come on, it couldn't hurt to try. One of these days you'll eventually have to do it, if you're completely serious with her. I don't know which house is worse, probably the Manor, but it'll be all right."

Draco paused, his index finger scratched his chin. "If this goes to shambles, I'm blaming you."

Looks like he's going to destroy it sooner than he thought.

* * *

><p>Okay maybe I guess that sucked, and it's gets cheesier I know! The calm before the storm, as I'd like to say.<p>

The other storm is called I-won't-be-updating-soon. I KNOOOOW I'M SORRRRRY. I'm getting really busy with school and such, I'm almost graduating! Gotta take things really seriously. I'll try writing on the weekends. Or whenever I have time. I might not even have time to respond to reviews even from the last chapter because I just wanted to update and then announce and then back to work! Ugh. So for now I would like to inform every one that there is a hopefully-short-term hiatus. BUT! I will come back! I will not abandon this story. Ever.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey Mione." She heard someone call her from behind. She knew that voice anywhere. As she turned around, she saw Harry and gave her a meek smile.

"Hello Harry. Where's Ginny?"

"He went to the loo with Lavender, you know, girl stuff. Restuffing gunk on their face."

"It's called retouching." She corrected.

"Well, whatever. How about, uhm, Malfoy?"

"He just got us some refreshments."

"You did a very good job out here." Harry complimented her. "And you look great! Amazing! Ginny says we've got her to thank for it."

"Oh yes, they've done quite a job on me." She chuckled. "Thanks, and it wasn't just me. Draco helped out too."

"Yeah, you two did a good job. Don't tell him I said that." He paused. "I know you want us to get along, since I'm your best friend and he's your _special_ friend, but it's going to take a time before things simmer between us. Including Ron. Especially Ron.

"I'm not forcing anyone, I just want you to reconsider. If I could set the difference aside, then you two can too."

"We're not as smart as you, or as nice."

She smiled. "I'm giving you all the time you need. Besides I could just hex you if you don't right?"

"Yes and yes, now that's the Hermione I know. By the way, what's your plan for the holidays?"

Her demeanour turned sour. "I don't want to go back to our home. It reminds me of them."

"Sorry. You can stay at The Burrow. Or with me at Grimmauld's Place. Let's test your skills at wizard chess." Harry assured her with his arms around her, rubbing her arm with his palm.

"Or she could come visit me at the Manor."

Both turned around to see the towering stance of Draco as he gave Hermione a glass of punch, slightly aloof towards Harry. "Your punch, my lady."

"Thank you." She accepted uneasily. "You've been eavesdropping."

"I was just around, can't close my ears to the sounds I hear. Potter?"

"Malfoy, you can't be serious. Taking her with you at Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked with disbelief.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Harry's right, Draco. I don't think I can go back there-" Hermione said warily.

"How am I supposed to see you during the holidays?" Draco turned to her, a little softer so no one else could hear. It was the first and last time Potter will hear him do mushy talk on her. Why was Potter in the conversation anyway?

"You can go visit her at Grimmauld Place or at The Burrow?"

"I hardly think I'm welcome to both places, Potter. And how come I have to compromise and you don't, Hermione?" Draco tutted.

"How about we meet at some other place? Like a restaurant perhaps?"

"Potter, I think it's time you leave the two of us alone."

"But-"

"You're not the one I'm visiting, so you have no place in this conversation."

"Draco!" Hermione gasped.

"It's fine, he's right. I'll be on my way. And just for the record, I don't want you visiting me." Harry squeezed Hermione's hand as he glared towards Draco and then exited, leaving the two alone.

"You see how impossible it is for us to get along?" Draco whined.

"He's willing to give it a chance, maybe you should to." Hermione answered.

"Well he's the better man; I'll let him do the noble friendly crap thing. So, about the holidays-"

"You can't make me go to the Manor, Draco. If I can't go back to my own home because of the bad memories, what makes you think I could possibly go back to a place where I've had the worst, traumatic experience in my life?"

"We could change that." He reasoned out.

"How about _you_ visit at The Burrow?"

"Do you want _me_ to have my very own traumatic experience?"

"There's hardly anything traumatic there."

"Trust me, being surrounded by a bunch of deprived red-heads is going to be tremendously traumatic. What if those twins pulled pranks on me?"

"You'll have to behave then."

"Love, my teasing _is_ the best behaviour I could afford to show them. If that's what you want then maybe I could compromise, but you'll come to the Manor too."

"No!"

"So you would rather we don't see each other through the holidays?"

Hermione frowned. "No, ugh, this is one of the reasons why I hate holidays. I won't get to see you, and I know it's only two weeks, but I got used to you being around."

"Yes I know. There's no one as attractive as me from the Weasley lot."

"Stop messing around, I'm serious!"

"So am I!"

"About the Weasleys or the holiday thing?"

"Both." He grinned.

"You're hopeless. And don't smile at me like that." But instead of supressing it, Draco's smile grew wider. Hermione could not help but do it as well. "Can we just talk about this some other time? We're not leaving yet anyway."

"We've only got the weekend. I'll start writing my mother tonight, if you agree to come to the Manor with me."

She sighed. "The weekend only, and _if_ you come visit me at The Burrow."

Draco scratched the stubble of his chin, thinking. Hermione can't help but fidget. This was a bad idea.

"I guess we could compromise." Draco finally declared.

Hermione sighed in relief. Now if only they could survive those weekends. "Of course. I'll tell Ginny and owl Mrs. Weasley."

"This is going to end bad."

"Yeah, I think so too. But we can do it, can we? It's just two weekends."

"Yes, two weekends. Stupid Nott, giving me the idea."

"Your friends seem to be very supportive of… us?"

"Supportive?" Draco scoffed. "They just keep teasing me, that's not support."

"Well at least they don't throw tantrums like my friends." Hermione grumbled.

"My friends are smarter."

"Hey!"

"Are you going to tell me they actually do their homeworks?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip, smiled and shook her head.

"I figured as much." Draco said. "Let's just talk about this some other time, possibly at our common room?"

"Yes of course."

"And then we can write the letters together."

"This is going to end_ really_ bad."

"We've established that." He kissed Hermione's forehead. "But to hell with it. You've always been a fan of trouble, only this time you have a more handsome accomplice."

She snickered as she tangled her arms around his neck, giving him kiss in his left cheek in return, but he stopped her. She gave him a sceptical look.

"Make sure neither your friends nor mine are around." Draco said.

"What-" Hermione scoffed but then looked around. "They're not in sight."

"Good, now you can kiss me."

And so she did after a hearty laugh.

~.~

Draco finally and almost unwillingly let Hermione mingle with her sodding Gryffindor friends and joined his own set of acquaintances. He saw Theo, Blaise, and Pansy in one of the tables. Striding towards them, he noticed that Blaise was holding Pansy's hand, their fingers intertwined.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course not mate, take a seat." Theo said. "So, did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Blaise asked.

"Well I did, gave us a little argument in front of Potter. This is your entire doing, Nott. If we got cast of an Unforgivable or houses go to shambles I'm blaming you."

"Well if I didn't bring it up how are you two supposed to spend the holidays?"

"Fine, don't tell me Draco. Don't tell me because I'm your bloody best friend!"

"It was Nott's idea!" Draco defended on Blaise.

"Then what is it?"

"I told Draco to bring Granger along with him for the holidays." Theo answered as he took a sip of his punch.

"What?!" Blaise and Pansy shouted.

"I told you it was a terrible idea." Draco added.

"It's not terrible, it's catastrophic!" Blaise said. "I know you're a changed man and all, but we're talking about your parents here. Especially your father."

"I bet when Lucius finds out he'll be furious." Pansy chuckled.

"Well we've already compromised. She'll be staying with us for one weekend and I'll visit her at the Weasley's house the next." Draco explained.

"Weasley's house!" Blaise screamed like it was an abomination.

"That wasn't part of my suggestion, mate." Theo added.

"You two are so keen on ending your relationship, aren't you Draco?" Pansy asked, her left eyebrow higher than the left. "You could have just broken it off now instead of making it worse."

"No, as a matter of fact, this is Draco's way to solidifying the relationship." Theo cut her.

"Honestly Theo, you're slowly turning into a sensitive hopeless-romantic." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"As oppose to you who's holding Pansy's hand?"

"Jealous?"

"Draco, I know I haven't been keen on… whatever it is you and Granger has." Pansy cut them and said quite calmly and completely uncharacteristically of her. "But are you sure? You're willing to do this? To your family? To yourself? Who knows what this announcement is going to bring to them?"

"It was bound to happen, Pans." Theo said.

"I wasn't talking to you, Nott." She spat.

"No, he's right." Draco continued. Disaster or not, this part of their lives was bound to happen to them. Their common room was a nice, isolated escape to the real world, and the real world was not nice to the idea of a heroine and a Death Eater being together. It contradicts to everything that has happened and everything the world has established to be. But Draco felt that no matter how wrong it felt, and how entirely wrong it was, there was a small, tiny part of him that made him think that it was right. And that little part of him had lit up a hope in him, and it radiated so much that everything that was wrong was forgotten, a hope he didn't think he had before her. What a great impact she had on him. A good one too. If only he had given her the same. "Better get it over with now than later."

"Draco, I'm your best mate and all, but I still think it's a terrible idea." Blaise said. "Just think about what Pans said, alright? Don't go jumping into something you're not sure of. You're starting to get the hero complex from Granger and her friends."

"You know Theo, for someone who doesn't have anyone, you sure give a lot of advice to Draco." Pansy told Theo.

"And a bad one at that." Blaise added.

"I'm bored, in desperate need of a partner, failed miserably. What can I say? I like meddling with other people's business." Theo defended.

"Not a very good habit, mate. Get help."

~.~

"You know, for two of the smartest students in their years that has been the stupidest idea you two have had so far! Have you both gone insane? Do you want your relationship to end before it's only begun?" Ginny scolded Hermione much like Molly Weasley. It was terrifying, for the resemblance was uncanny.

"In my defence Draco gave me the idea." Hermione sheepishly replied.

"Regardless! How could you agree to it? Blimey Mione!"

"Well then how am I supposed to see him during the holidays if I won't?"

"You could've just met and gone out somewhere, you know? Wait a minute, do you think?"

"Think what?"

"I don't know, just an observation really." Ginny became calm but was still stern when she asked. "Do you like him?"

Hermione was stunned at the question. "I do."

"Do you… love him?"

Hermione was taken aback. After everything that has been going on between her and Draco, she has never thought of this question before. It hadn't even occurred to her mind until now.

What does she know about love anyway? She had a little childhood fling with Viktor Krum, and it was only during the duration of the Triwizard Cup. She barely paid attention to him because her best friend's life was at stake. She's been with Ron, and lost him to someone else because she wasn't what he expected perhaps. She's failed at every attempt of a relationship, so clearly she has no clue about what she's doing. And now she's supposedly with Draco Malfoy, they were from two very different worlds and have managed not to turn it into shambles. Yet. The reality of their situation just came into her realization. But the matter at hand, and the question that is tickling everyone's fancy was did she love Draco? But even she didn't know.

* * *

><p>Whoa hey I'm back! The hiatus has turned into a semi-hiatus, if that makes sense. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll try my best to find time to write the rest. I missed reading reviews, so receiving some of them now would really excite me. ;)<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

The tables have been unassembled, chairs compiled in stacks, and the food almost gone and brought to the kitchens for whatever purpose the house elves would make use of them. Needless to say, the event was a success, and now there's something new Draco and Hermione needed to prepare for—something that might involve protection charms and fireproof clothes.

After everything has been cleaned up, Hermione looked at Draco tiredly from across the room. He looked back, and smiled. He has never really smiled at her, not in public anyway. It was always that pompous smirk she was so used to, scorning her or teasing her. Now it's as if he looks at her in adoration, and she felt like she could melt into a puddle. He bid his thanks to the people cleaning up, and walked her way. "Tired?" Draco asked.

"Exhausted, and the shoes are not helping at all." Hermione replied.

"Do you want a hand?"

Draco kneeled gently to his feet, untying her shoes. It wasn't too uncomfortable to begin with, but due to all the errands and the length of the night, including the fact she was never fond of heels, her feet wanted to separate from her legs and run away. Hermione held on to his shoulder for support.

Draco looked up to him and said "Have I told you that you looked ravishing today? Still do."

"Yes you did, and if you're fishing for a compliment yourself then you are extremely egotistical because all I have heard all night was 'Have you seen Malfoy? Oh he looks sooooo handsome.'." she tried to imitate, and failed, the other ladies mooning all over him tonight.

"I wasn't, because I've heard them too." he smirked and took off her other shoe. He stood straight and held both shoes on the string in one hand. "All done. Feel better?"

"Immensely. Thank you." She exhaled out of relief. He stroked her face with his free hand. The coldness of the floor differed so much from his touch, warm and welcoming. At first she hesitated to look at him, the heat going to her cheeks, but she couldn't resist and gazed her eyes upon his.

"One last dance?" he asked.

"But, there's no music." She replied, stunned.

"Come on, use your bloody imagination." Draco moved his free hand to the back of her neck, kissed her forehead, and settled her head on his shoulder. Hermione felt that he was being bossy, but it was typical arrogant but romantic Draco. She smoothed her hands on his torso and relaxed as they swayed to their silent music.

After their moment of imagination, they walked hand in hand back to their common room.

"The halls sound awfully quiet." She said.

"That's because somewhere out there, there are couples smooching in the dark. Do you want to try it?" He teased. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

"Must be something you're used to, isn't it?"

"I beg your pardon? If you still don't know, I have high taste in women."

"Which explains why you were with Pansy then."

"Pansy and I… we were never serious. It's just something our parents thought was a good idea. We wanted to shut them up, so we faked it."

"But it turned out she took it seriously." Hermione said softly.

"Don't worry, she's just a friend now. Besides, she has Blaise."

"Blaise? Really? I thought it was something Pansy did to get back at you."

"There's nothing to get back at. I have somebody else." Draco winked and they continued to walk back in silence, which was enough of an answer.

"Well, here goes. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Draco and Hermione have finally made their letters, after papers and papers of drafting. They had to make sure it wouldn't be anything but straightforward and concise. Draco came up with only three sentences, and said it was already enough. Hermione's though had to be longer, this was the Weasleys she was writing to. It needed as much explanation as it had to in order to persuade them. They both hoped for the best, really hoped.

They tied their letters on their respective owls.

"On three." Draco said. "One."

"This is a really bad idea." Hermione said.

"I know. Two."

"You think this is absolutely necessary?"

"I don't. Two and a half."

"I think I'm going to faint."

"Two and three quarters."

"Oh bugger it, let's do it!"

"Three."

Their birds ended up hitting each other at first, and earned a grunt of pain from Hermione, but then they went and flew to their destinations, parting ways.

"I hope this ends well." Hermione said.

"They'll have to agree first though." Draco answered.

They stared until their owls were out of sight through the blizzard, their hands joining together, looking for warmth and hope.

Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, moved her stray hair out of her face to the back of her ears as she walked back inside her house. The flowers were a nice touch this season, this house has been too gloomy for too long. She wanted them to bloom just in time for Draco to come back. It was hard because of the winter season, good thing there are such things as greenhouses. Not to mention the fact that Lucius, his husband, wasn't too fond of her fascination with gardening. He said it was dirty.

As she closed the door, their house elf approached her.

"There is a letter for you Missus Malfoy. From Master Draco me thinks."

"Thank you." Her family, including her husband, might have taught her to be better than others, but she was first and foremost aware of common courtesy. She accepted the letter and opened it as she walked her way to their dining room, ready for breakfast.

"Please do hurry up, Narcissa. I am absolutely famished." Lucius said. "You haven't even made me my coffee yet."

"Can't you see I'm busy reading something? Make your own coffee Lucius." She answered and sat beside him.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Who is it from?"

She had already finished reading it the moment she entered, but she read it two more times, wondering why it was too short. Not even a story or news. It was brief, and not to mention it had a request. Only a request, and an odd one too.

"Draco is going to bring a visitor this Christmas."

"Really? Well, I hope it's not Zabini's boy because last time he was here he almost set the manor on fire."

"No."

"Nott's child?"

"A woman actually."

"Parkinson's? Pray tell we won't be having any grandchildren soon. Is that what the letter is about?"

"A Hermione Granger is going to visit here." Lucius looked horrified after sipping the coffee he had made, but even more with the news. He looked for a hint of joking from his wife's face. There was none. That, or she's hiding it very well. Which was impossible, because she was looking back at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly?"

"You did. You're not deaf, Lucius. Only half blind."

Lucius took off his glasses. "What has gotten into your son to let someone like her in my house?"

"Oh, so now he's just _my_ son?" Narcissa answered defiantly.

"She the mud- muggleborn Draco's been despising since second year. Potter's posse. Her and that Weasley."

"You sound just like Draco, my love. I remember them too. I thought his hatred towards her then was secretly affection. You know children at their age." She took her own cup and started to make coffee.

"Nonsense! Why would he like the girl? I've seen her, she looks horrendous."

"You are so shallow."

"I should put a charm around the house."

She tapped her spoon on the rim of her cup. "You think the woman's a _thief_?"

"No, but you can't be too careful. No mudblood has ever step foot in this place. Voluntarily, at least." Narcissa raised the cup, Lucius was about to take it, but she ended up drinking from it. Turns out it was not for him. "I think we should hide our china."

"You think she'll steal out _china_?" Narcissa asked, appalled.

"No, maybe. She might break them, the least. Also we should lock the library. From Draco's stories, the girl is a ridiculous bibliophile. Can I have a sip, darling?"

"Don't you have your own?" Narcissa drank some of her coffee. "And so is your son. Maybe that's why they finally got along?"

"You don't suppose he's letting us formally meet the girl because they've already…"

"What?"

"You know… copulated?"

"Lucius!" She put down her coffee, almost spilling everything on the plate. "You are absolutely unbelievable! First you think she's a thief, and now a—a—"

"You assumed, I didn't imply such a thing."

"You're terrible." She sighed. "Drink your coffee."

"Malfoy? That coward? Coming here? He's a bloody hypocrite. And did I mention an arse?"

George started to laugh at the letter at first when her mother read it to them. He had to Floo immediately to the Gryffindor Common Room to know if it was a joke. It was a good one. But it wasn't.

"He's actually a very attractive arse." Ginny said.

"Come on, give the bloke a break." Harry added.

"Says who?"

"Hermione."

"That is the greatest mistake she's ever made." George snickered.

"Good to know I'm not the only one who's still sane around here." Ron muttered.

"Shut up Ronald." Ginny snarled.

"Tell me brother, has she gone mad?" George asked Ron.

"Worse than mad. She's probably in love with him." he replied, his voice defeated.

Harry retaliated. "We're not sure of that, Ron."

"Either way, it's still an abomination. Fred is turning in his grave right now."

There was an eerie silence at the mention of his dead twin, he was smiling, but his eyes were still sad. A part of him was gone with Fred, no matter how much he hides it. They didn't want to upset him.

"You don't have a say on what Fred thinks." Ginny tried to tease his older brother.

"Course I do, we're twins. Wait—" George looked back. "What? Are you serious Mum?"

"What did Mum say?" Ron asked.

"Okay, that was funny Mum. Really."

"George?" Harry asked.

"Wait, that wasn't a joke?"

"George!" Ginny screamed through the Floo.

George turned around with a naughty smile on his face, they've never seen it since Fred was gone. "Well, looks like Mum is allowing Hermione to bring the ferret here for the holidays."

"What?!" Ron was shocked.

"Oh." Harry said.

"Yay!" Ginny jumped in joy.

"How can Mum agree to this?" Ron asked, still in disbelief.

"Come to think of it, this will be fun. Alright, let's do it. I can't wait until you all get back! Got to go!" George turned off the Floo snickering.

"I am starting to get scared." Ron said.

"Me too." Harry added.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! I am absolutely sorry for the long hiatus! University is lik L! I'll try to be a good girl next time. :)<p>

So, what does everyone think? Do let me know! x


	23. Chapter 23

Draco and Hermione decided to begin their extremely awkward, not to mention life-threatening, family visits for the weekend at The Burrow. Draco was offended, how come he had to suffer first?

"Well, in my opinion, I believe it's less… challenging. They're actually very nice, Draco." Hermione said as she packed her stuff a week before they leave school.

"First, I don't understand why you're packing." Draco shut her bag closed, and let her sit next to him. "Second, they might be nice to you, but who knows what they'll do to me? One Weasley in a room is already enough." Hermione shrugged in agreement.

She patted his hand for reassurance. "Trust me, you'll be fine. Just be yourself."

"If I acted like myself, they'd kick me out the minute I enter their house. Everything I am—"

"Was." Hermione added.

"Fine, was." Draco rolled his eyes. "It was what they hated about me. Let's just skip this and go straight to my place."

"Absolutely not! "

"Think about it, we can just stay in my room." Draco suggested. Hermione squinted her eyes. "Reading and talking, of course. I'm sure you'd love that."

"Very funny, we are going to push through with this and that's final."

Draco scooted closer to her. "Would you change your mind if I got my mother to let you use the library any time you'd like?"

"Tempting, but no." Hermione pinched Draco's nose. "We'll be fine. I'm certain we will."

He pinched her nose in return. "Always the optimist, it's starting to rub off on me, I'm afraid."

Hermione only smiled and kissed him in return.

Draco sighed.

"Oh for heaven's sake Draco, you've sighed ever since we were on the way here! It's almost as if you have a breathing condition." Hermione grunted. "Just calm down, will you?"

"I am calm, Hermione. This is me trying to be calm while entering the territory of my enemies."

"Enemy is a little too much, don't you think? We're all past that, and so should you."

Draco sighed again but was stopped when Hermione looked at him with a warning. She took his hand and apparated them by the door of The Burrow. When they arrived, she turned to him. "Okay, a little bit of advice. Molly is very sensitive with her food, so try to finish everything she gives you. Never mention to Arthur and Percy anything about the Ministry of Magic unless you intend to stay awake all night. And as for George, you know how he'll get when Fred is mentioned." Her voice went lower on her last reminder. "And you know Ron, Ginny and Harry so I guess you'll be fine. Are you ready?"

Draco was too overwhelmed at all the guidelines she said that he just cleared his throat. "Yes."

"You'll be fine, we'll be fine." Hermione touched his jaw. She was always so hopeful in these kinds of things. She was so hopeful that he would change, that her friends' view of him would change. Well, it did work on him, and her friends slowly were. There was just the matter of Ron Weasley, the possibly still jealous ex-boyfriend because he was stupid enough to let her go and regretting it.

Not to be rude, but Draco would keep him regretting. Because he wasn't planning on letting her go any time soon. He kissed her softly and sweetly, feeling the cold on her lips. He felt her smile and he knew he was forgiven from all that sighing earlier.

"Oh! Sorry, was I disturbing something?"

They separated from shock only to see Ginny by the door, smirking at them. "If you need more time, let me know. Mum would forbid those kind of actions inside, just ask Harry how many times we've been scolded about it!"

"Ginevra, who's at the door?" They heard a distant voice asking.

"Just Hermione and Malfoy, Mum!" Ginny answered. "Good luck, both of you. You're going to need it."

Molly emerged from the door while she took off her mittens. "Oh Hermione, welcome home dear! What took you so long?" She turned to Draco with a warm smile. "Hello, Draco. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Molly, dear. Andromeda will come over soon, remember your aunt? Andromeda Tonks?"

Draco looked at Hermione, searching for answers on her face. He found none and went back to Molly. "I haven't met her at all. This would be the first."

Molly nodded in understanding. Andromeda was disowned because she married a Muggle, so it was reasonable that Draco has never met his aunt. Surely Narcissa must have told him a little about her, since she is still her sister. "Well then it's a good thing you visited today. Come in, both of you. It's cold out there."

Hermione held Draco's hand and squeezed it lovingly.

The Weasleys' house had a certain aura when he entered. It felt very… homely. And warm. It was completely different from his own. It's not as if Malfoy Manor was a very sad place to live in, in fact it was quite adequate for most of his life. But with all the quilts, utensils and furniture as he looked around, he felt that it was a little too over-the-top. Not to mention all the redheads around who suddenly stopped whatever they were doing the moment they set foot on the living room. Hermione grabbed his hand tighter and made them sit together on the couch.

"I honestly think you didn't have the guts to come over, Malfoy." Harry said as he approached the two. "I thought you'd chicken out of this whole meet-the-substitute-family thing."

"Harry James Potter, you are unbelievable sometimes." Hermione sneered. "This is nothing like that. We're just merely visiting."

"Visiting? The next thing we know Molly's knitted him a sweater too. What's your favorite color, Malfoy?"

"Shut up, Potter." Draco answered. "By the way, your sweater, are you sure that's yours or your girlfriend's?"

"As oppose to yours? Like you're going to a burial every day?"

"Harry is right, you know." Ginny joined in and sat beside Hermione. "With skin as pale as yours, you could use a little color."

"Can we please stop talking about his clothes please?" Hermione sighed.

"Where's our most awaited visitor?" George came from upstairs and offered his hand to Draco. "George Weasley, you may know me as one of the most legendary pranksters Hogwarts has ever had. Well, only half, since you're fully aware of my other half, brother's demise. So, why are you here? Is this a death wish?"

Draco's only reaction was to grab his hand and replied "Charmed to meet you. And no."

Hermione stood from her seat and gave George a hug. "Hey George, how have you been? How's the business?"

"Good, not so great." George smiled. "Two heads are better than one. And Ron wasn't any help."

"I heard that!" Ron shouted from afar.

"Why is Weasley all the way there?" Draco asked.

"He's having a little hard time now that you've arrived." Ginny replied. "Plus, he and Lavender broke up."

"Oh." Hermione said. "What happened?" Draco looked at her. She couldn't still have some feelings left for the Weasel, could she?

"I don't know. Lavender isn't telling me anything, and you know how hard it is to extract information from Ronald." Ginny shrugged. "Has he told you anything, Harry?"

"None at all. He seems all right though, not like when—"Ginny hit Harry on the side. "Ow."

"When?" Hermione asked.

"When, um, when you two broke up?"

"Really." Hermione muttered. Draco eyed her warily, trying to read the expression on her face. He knew how upset she was back then. Now that she knew that he had felt the same way, would she do something about it? Should he be worried? "That's too bad for them. Where are the rest?"

"Bill and Fleur will be here soon." Ginny answered. "Dad is still in the Ministry. Percy already came by earlier, he had some business to do. Lucky you Malfoy, he could have toasted you if he was here."

"He's still pretty mad about the prejudices during the war, so I think he left early on purpose so he wouldn't have to be in this situation. Oh Percy, I always knew I had more balls than him." George added.

"I'm going to go check on Ron." Harry stood up and left the living room to go and accompany his best friend. Ron was sitting at the kitchen, wearing the new sweater Molly gave him. "Hey mate, why don't you sit with us over there?"

Ron twisted his cup of coffee warily. "Harry, there's this girl, and I was thinking of getting back together with her. The problem is she's already with someone else."

"Wow, this is brand new information. Let me guess what she looks like."

"Come on, mate. You know I made a terrible mistake of letting her go back then."

"So what's your point?"

"The point is that I want to fix things. The way they were before. Where I could spend my holidays on my own living room in peace, where it's just us, and where I'm with Hermione."

"Then what was Lavender for? Just a rebound?" Harry asked.

"No, of course not." Ron sighed. "Lavender, she's different. They're both completely different."

"They're both girls?"

"It's not that simple, Harry!" Ron sighed. "You're lucky because you've only got Ginny on your eye, and she feels the same way too. I want Hermione and I to get back together so much, but now she's with that prat."

"Let me get this straight." Harry leaned closer to Ron. "Are you saying you broke up with Lavender because of Hermione and Malfoy? You're expecting her to leave him? For you?"

"Well, how do you explain that bloke in my couch? You really think Hermione has feelings for him?"

"I suppose so, yes."

"More than what she feels, or felt, I hope not, for me?"

Harry slouched back on the wooden chair. "Idunno, mate. I really don't know."

Andromeda Tonks arrived at The Burrow with little Teddy in her arm and a basket of muffins on the other. Everyone was so glad to see her, so much so that they hugged her one by one. All except Draco.

He knew she looked exactly like her sister Aunt Bellatrix, so it did not come as a surprise. What shocked him though is how no matter how she looked the same as Bellatrix, they were different. Her hair was straighter, neater. She wore clean and pastel-colored clothes. She looked very ordinary compared to her over-the-top twin. She acted more calmer too.

Andromeda came near Draco and politely greeted him. "Hello Draco, do you know who I am?"

Draco cleared his throat. "Yes, hello Aunt Andromeda."

"I don't know if you've ever heard this before, but you look exactly like—"

"My father. Yes they do keep telling me that."

"Hmm, funny. I was going to say you looked more like your mother." Andromeda touched Draco's shoulder lightly. "You both have the same eyes. It looks cold at first but it gets warmer as you look longer into it. There is kindness."

No one has told him that before. People always said he looked as pompous as his father, or maybe people just always assumed they looked alike. He used to be so proud of it, because he felt like he was a true Malfoy. Took him a little longer before he regretted it. Somehow Andromeda's statement made him feel better. Her mother was all good, and he was glad to know some of it rubbed off of him too.

"Thank you." He replied. Hermione, who was beside him, took his hand and squeezed it lovingly.

Bill and Fleur arrived next, and somehow Draco was relieved that they weren't as annoying as the rest of them. Fleur, being French, found a new friend in him.

"Sometimes I do miss talking to someone in my native language." Fleur said in French. "Whenever Bill and I have misunderstandings, I start muttering in French and he absolutely hates it! Do you do that too?"

"No, I think Hermione would catch on easily what I say the next time I do." Draco replied. Hermione looked at him questionably. "See? She's noticed it already."

"Just because you two are the only ones who know how to speak French, it doesn't mean you two have to get cocky about it. And why did I just hear my name?" Hermione asked.

"Draco just told me how lucky he is to have you, Hermione." Fleur said in English.

Hermione snorted. "Don't cover for him, Fleur. Don't worry, I'll start learning French tomorrow."

"See?" said Draco.

Hermione made a terrible mistake of leaving Draco with Teddy while she tended to Molly, Ginny and Fleur in the kitchen. She thought she didn't have to spend every moment together, he thought he needed some time with the boys. It was pretty rude of her to leave him to the den of redheaded lions, but how would he learn if he wouldn't try?

"Hermione dear, can I talk to you for a moment?" Molly asked. Hermione obliged and they went to a different room. Ginny and Fleur looked at them curiously.

"Dear, about Draco." Molly motioned Hermione to sit on the bed. "I hope you don't mind me intruding, but what exactly is going on between you two?"

"Where do I begin?"Hermione exhaled. "He's different now, Molly. The war changed us all, and so he did. At first we didn't really get along, but little by little, we started to become friends. All the prejudices were put aside. And before I knew it, we were never the same again."

"What does that mean? Does he love you?"

"I… I don't know."

"Do you love him?"

"I haven't thought of it that way, Molly." Hermione mumbled.

"Don't take this the wrong way, dear." Molly put her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "I know that you have been lonely. We might be a happy bunch here, but it's never going to compare to your real family. I understand that. But in a way, I want you to feel that it won't last forever. At least until you find them." She sighed. "I just hope that you are with him not because you feel alone."

"I don't feel all alone." Hermione said. "I do miss them. So much. But I am glad that I don't feel so alone because I have all of you. And now Draco."

"But then after school, what happens to the two of you?"

"What?"

"Well come on now, don't tell me you haven't thought about that? The war might be over, but not much has changed. It will take time. Do you think you two could handle that sort of thing? Or don't tell me you haven't thought about these things together?"

How could Hermione be so stupid to forget about these things? All this time she's been so focused on what was going on now, instead of what will happen next. Whatever happened to the Hermione Granger who was always prepared for anything? Things have been going all too well with Draco that she hasn't thought about the future. It was completely illogical of her.

Maybe she wasn't even supposed to think about this. It felt all too soon. Does that mean they have to get married and everything? She felt scared. But scared of what? That she and Draco would not be able to manage the future, or that she hasn't thought about it?

Or maybe she was afraid that she didn't think what she had with him was something she'd look forward to in the future? Was she too scared to admit it all, to acknowledge the presence of Draco in her life? She had to come to that point, eventually. Not only will everyone be waiting for what will happen with them, Draco absolutely will too. Her dear, dear Draco.

All these questions gave her a headache. Her eyes started to get teary.

"Oh no, oh dear." Molly said. "Don't cry sweetie. I know this must be very hard for you. But you must be mature about this. At some point in time, we all have to get over silly relationships and think of it seriously. You two should talk about this sometime soon. The year is almost over, Hermione. I'm not rushing you or anything, because I know you'll do the right decision. But think about it, please?"

"I'm sorry, I just—" Hermione tried to prevent herself from crying. "I guess I got too comfortable with what we had now that, that I didn't even bother to think of the future. Everything's going well. I love him around, Molly. He's not the most amazing man I know, but I accept him nonetheless. Am I blinded, Molly?"

"No dear." Molly consoled her. "It's just that it happens. Love does that to people."

"Love?" Hermione asked.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Sorry of the extreme delay, really I am. I have been very busy, for example I should be sleeping right now because I have an early meeting tomorrow, but here I am! I hope you all liked this chapter! I made it a little longer, so forgive me please? I will try my very best to update this and my other fanfics as well. I promise that! Tell me what you think! x<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione put herself together before she went back to Draco. It was not the right time to be thinking of such things, as important as they may seem.

"How are you doing there?" Hermione asked.

"I think something's wrong with little Teddy over here." Draco carried Teddy Lupin in an odd way as the child cried uncontrollably. "Please help me."

"That's because you're not holding him correctly. I'll have him." Hermione took crying Teddy. "Is this the first time you've ever held a baby?"

"Being the only child, yes."

"Well then what if you have a child in the future?" She cradled Teddy until he became silent.

"I'll think about that when I get there."

She couldn't remember the last time she was prepared for all the twist and turns of life. What happened to her goals and ambitions?

It must have been the war that has taken a toll on her, as it did to all of them. Her blood was on the line, and all she could think about then was just surviving it. She did come back to Hogwarts, partly because her friends came back too. It seemed the logical choice, for things to go back to the way it was. To continue what was laid off for a while.

Although things didn't exactly go back to the way it was.

Voldemort is dead. Blood prejudice is gone, well almost. It's a gradual process, changing the norms that have been there for centuries.

And now, Hermione is with Draco Malfoy. That doesn't seem to be quite right.

But it did. It felt so right.

She wondered if it was going to last.

"Do you think I should wear this?" Hermione showed a royal blue dress to Draco. She has been home for a while now since the vacation. It felt quiet, too quiet even. It wasn't such a big deal, since she needed the time alone to think things through. And so far she hasn't come to a conclusion and gave up on it for now. "It's not very loud, but it's not that dark either."

"I highly doubt my parents could care less about what you wear." That was a lie. Draco only said that so she would calm down. Hermione has been worrying about how she would present herself to the Malfoys. "Wear Molly's jumpers if it makes you comfortable."

"The last time I saw your mother, even on a war, she was still dressed nice. So they would most definitely care about what I wear inside their home. Do they have like a preferred color? Besides black, of course."

"It's either black or white, Hermione. But I told you, it's alright."

"I don't think so, Draco." Hermione said while she rummaged her closet, which made her a little inaudible. "This is technically the first time I am officially meeting your parents, and considering the war, things would get pretty edgy." She emerged from her closet with a white silk shirt. "I need to make things perfect, how about this?"

"Why are you so worked up about this? It's just my parents. You're just going to meet them. You're not going to be interviewed or anything."

"Oh really? The first time their only son brings a girl to their home? A girl who's opposed to every single thing they believe in?"

"Is this what it's all about? You're worried they're going to bring that up? Trust me, being on the losing end, they wouldn't. You won, Hermione. Your team won. They're over it. Now calm down."

"I can't! I have to make sure that everything will go well!"

"You can't assure that, love. You can't assure everything will go well." Draco replied.

"I used to." Hermione mumbled.

"I can't stand seeing you like this, you look so uneasy." Draco put his hand on her shoulder. "You're really tense too."

"This _is_ the typical me, Draco. Stiff Hermione Granger. You should get used to it by now. Or don't."

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"Nothing." Hermione sighed in defeat. "It's just that, I feel so worked up nowadays."

"I think this visit is taking a toll on you, we could postpone it. Save it for another day. We could just stay here at your house, or go out." Draco led her to sit on her bed with him and put his hand on her lower back, drawing circles with his thumb. "Let me have a look around Muggle London or whatever. Anything that's less stressful than going to my house."

"No, it's alright. You endured the Weasleys-"

"Barely."

"And now, it's my turn. So no, we are not backing out of this. Besides, they already know I'm arriving, they would think it's rude of me to back out."

Draco shrugged. "If you say so. Besides, I'll be right there with you. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Don't leave me okay?" She bit her bottom lip.

Draco held her head and kissed the top of it. "Never."

"You'll have to stay outside for a bit." Draco said as they entered the Malfoy Manor.

Hermione was struck. "Why?"

"Oh nothing, just to check if things are going alright in there. Like nothing embarrassing to see or whatever." He mumbled. "I'll be back."

Hermione fidgeted as she stood. This must be what Draco felt like, and she felt bad for putting him in such an uncomfortable position. It only felt fair that she experienced the same.

"Mother?" Draco said as he entered.

"Ah, right on time Draco. Where is she?" Narcissa Malfoy was fixing Lucius Malfoy's cufflinks.

"She's right outside. If you have anything embarrassing in store—"

"Oh please, we're not that kind of parents."

"We'd rather talk about the girl, Draco." Lucius said. "Don't be so self-involved."

"And don't be so rude, Draco. Let her in. We've taught you better manners than that."

Draco sighed in frustration and went outside to meet Hermione. "They're ready now. Let's go?"

"Okay." Hermione replied nervously. She hesitated for a while, backed out twice before she finally entered. Malfoy Manor with the lights on was larger than she expected. Although she should have expected that, considering the fact that the Malfoys are probably the richest family in the entire Wizarding World, but it still surprised her nonetheless. She tried to stop ogling on the grandeur and focused on Draco's parents that were standing in front of them.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Miss Granger." Lucius greeted her. The tension in his voice from when she met him years ago was far from gone, but he looked calmer with his wife holding his arm.

"We are so pleased to have you here in our home, we don't have guests often." Narcissa said.

"Thank you, you have a lovely home." Hermione said. "Very lovely."

"You can blame Narcissa over here for that. I honestly thought it was unnecessary, isn't it Draco?" Lucius said as they walked into the common room.

"Lucius, don't involve your son in this just so you could have some leverage."

"I think it looks alright." Draco said.

"Not alright for the one spending for it." Lucius mumbled. "Please sit."

Draco's hand was placed on Hermione's back as they both sat together on their chair. There was an awkward silence at the beginning, as both parties didn't know what to say to start a conversation.

"Lovely weather, isn't it?" Hermione said.

"Oh yes, very." Narcissa replied. Lucius merely nodded.

More awkward silence. It was agonizing. Hermione felt stupid for asking such a question. Lovely weather? Can she be any dafter?

"Well, I was wondering if Hermione could take a look at the family library later." Draco said.

"Ah yes, of course. I'm sure she'll like that." His mother answered. "Would you like some tea, Miss Granger?"

"It would be lovely, thank you." Hermione said.

One of the house elves arrived with a tray and settled it on the table. "Hello miss, my name is Pinky. What would the miss like for tea?" Hermione stiffed.

Draco wanted to punch himself. Of course, how could he forget? Hermione was into the spew thing a few years back, defending the rights of elves everywhere.

"We has blueberry, raspberry, ginseng, sleepy time, green tea, green tea with lemon, green tea with lemon and honey, ginger with honey, ginger without honey, vanilla almond, white truffle coconut, chamomile, blueberry chamomile, decaf vanilla walnut, and earl grey."

"Um, I'll just do it myself thank you." Hermione motioned for the kettle but was stopped by the scream of the house elf. Everyone was shocked, nonetheless.

"I am sorry miss, but Pinky is the only one who makes tea here! Me, meself and no one elses!"

"I'd let her do it if I were you, Miss Granger." Lucius said. "She never lets anyone do their own tea or touch them at all, the elf is practically obsessed with it."

Hermione has heard of house elves that refused to stop doing their work, but she has never heard of someone obsessed with it. "I'll have the chamomile then."

Draco and Hermione spent the rest of their day inside the Malfoy family library to prevent any more awkward situations to occur. Hermione was utterly shocked at the size of it of course, and spent more time browsing at titles more than reading any of them. Even more time than them kissing. So what? It was a library, no one was around. She was too shy to bring home one of them, or several even. At the end of the day, they both said their goodbyes to Draco's parents and they apparated back into Hermione's house.

"I feel bad that I didn't get to spend a lot of time with your parents." Hermione said.

"Oh please, you would have died out of boredom with those two." Draco replied. "They're the only ones who understand each other and like each other's company. Did you at least have fun in the library today?"

"I did, thank you for bringing me today." She ran her fingers through his collar. "Well, that's over. What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Draco pulled her closer and put his hands on her pockets. "We wait?"

"For what?"

"For things to be okay."

"It's not?"

"For others. But for me, everything's alright. Perfect even. I mean, that counts, right?"

She smiled. "Of course." She wasn't sure however, if that was enough.

"I think I'm forgetting something." Draco said.

"Really? What is it?"

Draco ran his hands through her hair and held the back of her neck. He kissed her so softly, Hermione felt deprived. She moved even closer to him, moving her hands to his shoulders.

It was enough for now.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Sorry it took forever to update, but here we are! Tell me all what you think! x<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Hello! Sorry it took me awhile! Busy with uni and all. So how's everyone? I'll try my best to keep writing and updating faster this time, I promise. I made this pretty long so you can all forgive me for my absence hihi. Review if you like! :)

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione went back to Hogwarts together from their Christmas break. Normally, she would have sat on the train with Harry and Ron but decided to sit with Draco instead. Ron was being a complete tosser, and Harry wasn't really taking any sides but she assumed he'd go with Ron. As Platform 9 ¾ hustled and bustled, everyone seemed to look at Draco and Hermione. Surely, it was normal for Head Boy and Girl to go to the train together. What shocked them though were their hands tangled as they walked to the train. Hermione could feel their stares made a hole in her head. As if that kiss during the ball wasn't enough indication of their status, they had to ogle by simple hand holding. Draco must have noticed her anxiety and squeezed her hand twice. She looked at him, and he winked. Who cares what everyone else thinks? She had the most amazing, handsome man with her. That should have been enough distraction. Plus, it was bound to come out eventually.<p>

"You lucky Head Girl, getting her own place at the train if she wanted to." Draco teased as they walked through the narrow halls of the train. Hermione caught a glimpse of her friends—Harry looked apologetic, Ginny waved and grinned, and Ron looked through the window. When they found their spot, he sat on the left side and her on the right, opposite each other. "Getting tired of your friends?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I wanted to sit with you."

"If this is about Weasley and me—"

"This has nothing to do about you and Ron." She responded. He raised an eyebrow on her. "Okay, maybe that was a lie. But in my defense, he was being arrogant. So I'd rather sit with you than with them."

"Well that's depressing." He sighed.

"Why?"

"I thought you sat with me because you like me."

"I do, Draco." She reached out to hold his hand. "I like you… more than I can admit."

"Really? Doesn't seem like it." He mumbled as he casted his head down not only to look the part, but to hide his little smile as well.

"Draco," She stood to sit beside him, but the moment she did the train began to move, the impact made her tumble. She squealed and toppled to him and he caught her by her hips. They both laughed. He turned her sideways so she could sit on his lap. At first, Hermione was stiff and awkward. She looked outside. She wasn't a big fan of public display of affection. One little shocker at a time, she thought. When she felt the coast was clear, she relaxed.

"As I was saying, I like you Draco. I really do." She said, her hands moved to the back of his neck. She kissed her left cheek softly, then his right. She kissed his nose, and then he smiled. "I like you a whole lot."

"I know." He replied as he touched the small of her back. "I just wanted you to sit next to me. But this, I gotta say, is better."

"Well why didn't you just say so?" She tried to stand up again.

"No, stay. I like this." He pulled her back down. "You know I like you too, right?"

"I know." Her arm snaked around his neck, her free hand settled on his chest. He had a steady heartbeat, just like hers, and spent a while listening to it. Thoughts of going back to reality reeled inside Draco's mind. Their Christmas break had some quirks, but all in all he was fully satisfied. Just the fact that he got to spend some time with her all that time was enough for him. They could just be reading a catalog and he'd still be happy about it.

"Draco?"

He was taken out of his mind and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Do you think… we should tell Dumbledore?" She touched his tie with her free hand. "About us?"

Oh right. It was one thing for their friends to know, their professors however, were an entirely different matter. "I don't see why not. Surely, he'll understand."

"Don't you think he'll, I don't know, ask one of us to step down? Or worse?"

"Kick us out?"

"No!" She shrugged. "Make this end?"

Now that bothered him. Dumbledore was kind, no doubt about that. But he's also just. There wasn't really any contract that they signed that said they can't have a relationship prior to getting their badges. Draco could not deliberate on his own what their headmaster might say regarding the matter. "I'm sure it won't come to that. Dumbledore's alright."

Hermione sighed. "Let's hope so." She touched his forehead with hers and closed her eyes. She can smell his distinct perfume and memories of the Halloween party flooded in her head. The way he carried her when she got hurt, danced with her all night, kissed her senseless, and gave her an emotional rollercoaster that made her stomach swirl from jealousy and happiness. So much has changed since then, for the better of course.

She did a silent prayer and hoped it would last.

Conscious if his legs are already cramped up, she stood up and sat beside him. For a second, Draco's breath hitched, wondering if he did something wrong. Bloody hell, he thought to himself, you don't have to be so clingy to the woman.

"I wonder what happens when we go back." She whispered as her head leaned on his shoulder.

He took her hand and gave it another assuring squeeze. "Something good, I suppose."

~.~

The moment they arrived in their common room, Hermione sighed. Somehow, this place has been her definition of home, and she couldn't be happier to go back. She sat on their couch in a flop, and hummed. "It's feels so good to be back here."

"Feeling right back home?" Draco said before he walked to store his baggage away. In a way, he couldn't help but feel the same. Hogwarts has always been more like a home than Malfoy Manor, especially after certain events. But now, with Hermione, there was no doubt about it. It's like they're playing house together. He could already imagine what it would be like with her. When he returned to their common room, she was still on the couch, her eyes closed. "Tired from the trip?"

"A little yeah." She answered without opening her eyes. Draco moved to sit beside her and touched her cheek softly. This time, her eyes did open, and she smiled at him so sweetly it hurt Draco in a good way. "I missed this place."

"Me too."

"I missed being with you in this place, mostly."

"Same."

She raised her hand to touch his face, her thumb at his bottom lip. He looked at her like she was something rare, from her eyes to her lips and back.

"Do you have to make me say it?" She chuckled.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed. "Say what?"

"Kiss me already." She replied. "I know that look you give me, it's that—"

Draco cut her little monologue by moving his lips to shut up hers, and she groaned the last of her words. Hermione's hands moved to the back of his neck and raised her head. His kisses were soft and slow, but she demanded more, and Draco wouldn't say no to that. Her mouth opened, and she didn't even have to ask as their tongues danced, their breaths mingled. She released her bottom lip from his lips and gasped. "Do you mind if I, uhm, sit on your lap?"

"You were sitting on my lap hours ago and you're still asking for permission?"

They laughed and she straddled on his lap, his legs in between hers. She giggled and kissed him again. His hands touched hers, their fingers intertwined. Hermione was still out of breath but didn't mind, and he certainly didn't too, not with her before him. Her hands moved to weave his hair, his perfectly blonde soft hair. His hands touched her hips up to her waist, unintentionally raising her top and feeling an amount of her skin and made her gasp. She was so smooth he thought he might break her if he gripped any harder than he did. "Is this alright with you?" He rasped.

"Yes." She replied. His hands almost fit her waist, and she could feel him trembling. She never knew a kiss could do so much as this, well she knew what it could do, but she didn't know it was so intense to the point that you could both radiate with warmth and still want more. But she did, especially when he moved to kiss the skin below her ear to the hollow of her neck. She sighed. "Yes, there."

"Seriously?" Draco said. He was too afraid of doing anything but kiss her on the lips, not to mention frustrated. But it was understandable. He didn't want to push her into doing something she wouldn't want to do. He just wanted her close to him, maybe not let her out of his sight too. He could just be cuddling her at it would be alright with him.

She made a little laugh, and then touched the hem of his shirt. "Relax, we're not going to do anything rash. I'm the logical one here, remember? I just… want to know if that's how it feels."

"How what feels?"

She exhaled. "Promise not to laugh?"

"Why would I laugh?"

"Just promise, Draco."

Draco felt it was the perfect time to get his hands off the skin on her waist. "All right."

"Lately, I've had these… stirrings."

"Stirrings?"

"Yes." She looked down. "Whenever we kiss or hold hands, I just feel that I need to be closer to you, even more than what we do. I want to remember every single detail, every single feeling of you like it would be the last time we could ever touch. And I keep wondering if that's what it feels like to, you know…"

"What?"

Hermione looked at his eyes and begged silently, please know what I'm about to say. She didn't want to say it out loud. But why? Because she was afraid that she would be rejected. That she felt too strongly for him that he didn't reciprocate it back. Maybe if her eyes could do the talking, then it wouldn't hurt as much if she was wrong to feel that way. She's had enough heartbreak for a year.

"Hermione?" He asked but she didn't reply. She looked like she was trying to keep something from him, her teeth nibbling her bottom lip. Feels like to what? He thought. If only she finished the sentence. Because he knew, he knew exactly what she was talking about. He knew it ever since the Halloween Party, hell he probably knew it even before that. He probably knew it the day she called him by his name. "I think, I think I get what you mean."

"Y- You do?"

"Yes. I feel it too." That was all she needed to hear. She didn't ask him to say it anyway. She just wanted to know that they were in the same page, peeking on the edge before taking the fall.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while," He said as he touched her face so their foreheads could touch. Hermione tried to stifle her little gasp of surprise. "I—"

There was a knock on the door and their heads whipped to its direction.

"Hermione? Draco? It's Luna here!"

Draco exhaled, his mouth made a stern line. He was about to pour his heart and soul, but then Loony Lovegood had to ruin the moment. "Damn it. What do you want?"

"I'd tell you but I can't keep shouting through the door you know!"

Hermione made an apologetic smile before she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Sorry, I'll get it. We'll get back to that when she's gone alright?" She got out of his embrace and fixed herself. She opened the door. "Yes, Luna?"

"Have you seen my scarf? I've been looking for it everywhere and I just couldn't find it."

Hermione did a timid smile and shook her head. Oh Luna. "No sorry. Is that all?"

"Yes. Oh, and McGonagall and Snape wants to see you both. Right now." Hermione's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Well that's about it, see you around!" Luna skipped away from the hall, leaving Hermione befuddled and nervous. She turned to close the door and leaned on it.

Draco could see the color fade on Hermione's face. "What's wrong?"

"We're being called."

Draco flinched. "By who?"

"McGonagall and Snape. She said to go right now."

He sighed heavily. "Bloody hell you scared me, I thought it was Dumbledore."

"Well, it's a start isn't it? First it's them and then the next thing you know Dumbledore will talk to us as well." Hermione paced but was cut short as Draco stood and held her by the shoulders.

"Calm down, we don't even know why they want to talk to us yet. It could just be Head duties again." He searched for her eyes. "And if it is, I'm sure it will all go well."

She sighed and hoped he was right. "Okay. So, what were you saying?"

"Never mind about that for now." He kissed the top of her head. "Let's get out of here and get it over with."

~.~

The two got separated to be talked to individually by their respective head. They both looked stoic, it was natural for Snape but for McGonagall, not so much. This made Hermione even more tense, because at least he could read hers, but who knows what Snape will do to Draco. She gave him one long look before they separated.

"Please sit, Miss Granger."

She complied and started fiddling her fingers and biting her bottom lip.

"I'm guessing you know why Professor Snape and I called you and Draco?" McGonagall didn't bother to sit down; she only stood in front of Hermione and leaned on her desk. She couldn't reply, just merely nodded.

"Now, Miss Granger, I'm no stranger to relationships going around the school. Sometimes even Heads do, since they are in close proximity at all times. But if this so much as affect your duties—"

"It won't, I promise." Hermione blurted out.

"I know you're a very responsible student, and I trust that you'll always do the right thing."

"I will."

McGonagall slumped on her desk and sighed. "Years of teaching and I still don't know how to do pep talk." She mumbled. "I know that Mister Malfoy has changed over the course of time, but just be careful, alright?"

Hermione nodded, still clueless on what she could say.

"I honestly didn't think this day would actually come. We chose the both of you not only because of your abilities, but because we knew you two would at least be professional about this. We expected hexes every now and then, but this? I—" She put her palm on her forehead. "I didn't even know it could happen. No one knew it could happen."

Hermione knew exactly what her professor meant. No one, not even herself, could have predicted that such thing could happen. But no one can really, right? No one can immediately tell if two people can… be together. It's something that comes gradually, emerging from something you don't expect.

"Neither did I, Professor. But it did, and I…" Hermione raised her hands. "It feels different. Good different."

McGonagall only looked at her with worry and then nodded.

"And I know it'll cost us a lot but please, don't make us end our relationship—"

"Miss Granger, I'm only after giving advice and precaution. Not to meddle on your business."

Hermione felt the color move to her cheeks from embarrassment; she had been ranting and defending what they had with Draco. But no one was really complaining.

"Anything else we need to talk about here, Miss Granger?" Hermione shook her head. "Then you may go."

"Thank you, professor." She murmured and then left her office. Well, that was fast.

~.~

Snape didn't even bother to let Draco sit. As soon as the door closed, he pushed Draco against the door, his fist crumpling his shirt. "This has got to be the lousiest, cruelest, most irresponsible joke you're pulling—" Snape began and Draco was dumbfounded.

"What?"

"If you think that sleeping with that girl and toying with her feelings will help you get even with Potter, then you are horribly mistaken."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about you and Granger, you idiot. What else am I going to talk about?"

"How- How did you even know about this? You're barely around." Draco pushed Snape's hand away from him. "Bloody hell, will you bugger off?"

"Not when you're acting like a complete imbecile, I won't."

"What is it to you anyway?" Draco barked. "You've already done your part to protect me. That vow you did? It doesn't apply to me or you anymore. So you can lay off now!"

There was an awkward silence between the two of them until Draco cut it. "What would you know about it anyway?"

He took a while to answer. "I wasn't always this cold-hearted, Draco. I knew… women before. Took interest in them."

"I can't believe we're going to have a pep talk about girls."

"Would you rather I let your father do this?"

"Father couldn't give a shit about all of this."

Snape was taken aback. "He knows about this?"

Draco shrugged. "Brought her to the house one time."

"You must be going mad!" Snape fumed again. "Did a giant boulder hit your head or are you just being an insufferable little twat? You have just recently redeemed your reputation, Draco. After all that had happened, it was impossible for you to have gotten the position you have now if it weren't for _me_. And now, you are single-handedly ruining the opportunity by getting yourself involved with Granger!"

"Look," Draco tried to keep his composure, but he could not help it if his voice was louder and more aggressive than usual. But he had to shut Snape up and keep him out. "I fool around with girls a lot, alright? Always have. And sometimes, it'll just be that, fooling around. It will mean nothing to me. You don't have to go and keep watching me and whoever girl I am with because rest assure you, it's none of your business."

Draco heard a tiny gasp. So tiny, he didn't think it belonged to Snape. He was waiting for him to answer but he moved to his chair instead.

"And what is Granger's stand on this?"

Draco moved to sit on the chair in front of him. "This… is completely different."

Snape's hands were tangled, his chin resting on them. "So, you love this girl?"

"Bloody hell, everyone else knows this except her?" Draco said and mumbled a 'fuck'.

"Go wash your dirty mouth somewhere else, Draco." Snape replied and paused. "So this should not be a concern when it comes to your Head duties?"

"No, of course not."

"Fine. Now get out of my office." He turned his chair around. Draco stood and left without a word.

~.~

"You must be going mad!"

Hermione heard from Snape's door and she winced. Looks like Draco was having a hard time with his own head. At least Professor McGonagall was straightforward and concise, it barely took them five minutes to talk. Snape, however, was really keen on giving Draco the pep talk. It was obviously about them, and she could not help but listen. They were loud, audible enough through the door.

"Did a giant boulder hit your head or are you just being an insufferable little twat? You have just recently redeemed your reputation, Draco. After all that had happened, it was impossible for you to have gotten the position you have now if it weren't for _me_. And now, you are single-handedly ruining the opportunity by getting yourself involved with Granger!"

This had stung her. She didn't know that it was hard for him to get the position. And that if things go wrong, she was hoping it wouldn't, he would be on the losing end. Snape was right, Draco had just moved on from the war, along like everyone else. The aftermath was still there, and with their relationship, it could bring back the hard times Draco had of coping and forgetting. Was she really ruining it for him?

"Look," She heard Draco said. She was anxious of how he will defend her, defend them, to his head teacher. She highly doubted Snape would understand their relationship, and so she hoped for the best and anticipated his reply.

"I fool around with girls a lot, alright? Always have."

Hermione felt like someone just stabbed her in the chest.

"And sometimes, it'll just be that, fooling around. It will mean nothing to me. You don't have to go and keep watching me and whoever girl I am with because rest assure you, it's none of your business."

She found it difficult to breathe, like she was drowning and paddling for air but it was like she only went even deeper. She made an audible gasp, and then covered her mouth. No, she wasn't going to choke now.

The next thing she knew, she was wandering aimlessly through the halls. It was like her heart was squeezed and constricted, exhausting herself. Her vision started to become blurry, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She didn't know how she arrived at their room, and when she entered she saw the couch, the couch where they sat from earlier. She was about to tell him what she felt then. And she was so scared.

Turns out she was scared for all the right reasons, and more.

She always knew Draco liked to fool around. He was, undoubtedly, adored by many girls. But with all that has happened, she thought it was different this time.

She turned away and couldn't even look at the couch anymore. She felt hallow, sucked dry until there was nothing left. But then she started to cry. There was something else he could take from her. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut, succumbing to the drowning waters.


	26. Chapter 26

Draco left Snape's office and sighed. He appreciated his professor's concern, but he had it all wrong. Draco was in no way jeopardizing anything, other than maybe his heart. He was way in too deep that if it didn't work out he'd be utterly devastated. Of course, he wouldn't tell him that. The next thing you know he could be braiding Snape's hair. He looked at McGonagall's office door, perhaps he should wait for her? If Snape went ballistic, what more would Gryffindor's den mother? He wasn't exactly boyfriend material. He leaned against the wall and waited.

Ten minutes.

Half an hour. Pretty long talk, that is.

An hour. Really? What are they even talking about? The birds and the bees thing?

After an hour and a half, Draco couldn't wait any longer. He huffed and knocked on the wooden door. After a few seconds it clicked and out came McGonagall, her eyes bulged when she saw him. "Mister Malfoy, how can I help you?"

"I was just wondering about Her- uhm" Oh just say it, there's no need for pretense anymore, he thought. "Hermione."

"Draco, she's left my office almost two hours ago. Our talk was very brief and concise."

Oh." Draco started to feel uneasy, his hands on his pockets. "I was, er, waiting for her to leave. Didn't know she's already gone."

"Well that is very... sweet of you, Mister Malfoy. But she's not here anymore, must have went back to your dormitories. I suggest you do the same and get some rest."

Someone just called Draco sweet. Normally, he would have barfed at the word. But now, he guessed it was one way to put it. He just wanted to see if Hermione was alright. Typical thing that couples do. If he could call them that. He said his goodbyes and walked to their dormitory. One, well that was embarrassing, waiting that long for nothing. Two, he wondered where she was and what she has been doing for the past two hours. Apparently he and Snape had a longer man talk than them. And he thought girls were supposed to be the ones with all gab.

"Oi mate!"

He turned and saw Blaise and Theo walking towards him.

"So, how did it go? Did someone got set on fire? Any press charges?" Blaise teased.

"If you must know, we both had a great holiday. Thanks for your lack of faith." Draco punched him on his forearm.

"Well someone needed to be in touch with reality. Where's Granger?"

"Idunno, I was about to head back and look for her."

"Heard you had a talk with Snape and McGonagall." Theo said. "How did that go?"

"Mine was... awkward as it is." Draco winced. "Wait, how did you know about it?"

"I was walking with Luna when they told her to pass the news to you." Theo replied. Both Blaise and Draco looked at him like he was going to give birth on the spot. "What?"

"Idunno mate, you tell us." Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you hang out with Luna?"

Theo gaped. "We saw each other during an event father had over the break and hung out. Why?"

"Theo, this is Loony Lovegood we're talking about." Draco said.

"She's actually alright. Not as crazy as we make her out to be."

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and guffawed. Blaise touched his stomach and complained about how it hurt. Draco put his hands on his knees and turned his head down, his shoulders shaking.

"What is so funny? You two look like a bunch of idiots." Theo looked at them sternly.

Blaise gained his composure and exhaled. He put an arm around Theo's shoulder. "We know you, mate. You hooked up with almost every single girl in Hogwarts and they didn't last. And now Lovegood? You're really going with Lovegood?"

"He's got a point." Draco added, now calm and collected with his arms crossed on his chest. "Why can't you just, I don't know, recycle?"

"I'm not hanging out with Luna because I want to hook up with her!"

"Right." Draco mumbled and made a small laugh.

"You basically swooned anyone who wore a skirt here. I'd think it more likely you and Professor Hooch, or even Snape on a skirt. But Lovegood?"

"Will you two come off it?" Theo swatted Blaise's arm away. "We're just friends. That's all there is."

"Keep telling yourself that, mate."

"I'll give them a month." Blaise said.

"Come on Blaise give him some slack." Draco added. "I say two weeks." They laughed again.

"You two are a bunch of gits." Theo snarled. "Just because you two are now officially lovesick puppies doesn't mean I'm joining the club too. Keep me out of it."

As you say, well I'm off back. I'll see you two later yeah?" Draco stepped back and left his friends.

He arrived and their common room and saw that it was empty. He was hoping she was on the couch, where they were earlier. He was hoping it was the right time, the right moment to tell her everything. He was never a man of words, but a man of actions. Draco hoped it was enough, Hermione was smart and she must have figured it out by now. But nothing would beat hearing the words come out, the ears and mind and heart to fully absorb and make it tangible. Nothing would beat saying it too, to pour it out and offer it, hoping it's enough. He went to her door and knocked.

"Hermione, you there?"

He heard the door click and she emerged from it. She did not look at him, the floor more interesting than his face. "What is it?" She merely said.

"Hey, you alright?" He put his hand on her shoulder and the other to raise her chin. Her eyes were puffy and red, faint traces on tears on her cheeks. "What happened?"

Hermione struggled but used her last ounce of courage to look at him. He had a face of concern and worry, his eyes felt like stabs through her heart, or what's left of it that he hasn't taken. This was already too much, so she only answered with a shake of her head.

"I'm guessing it's about the talk, is it? With McGonagall? I was waiting for you to get out for about an hour, only to figure out you've already left."

"Y-you waited for me?" She stammered.

"Of course." He raised her head to his. "If I knew it was going to be like this, I should have never let you out of my sight."

Hermione was flustered. He really knew how to make things feel better, make _her _feel better. If only it were true. He was really good at this, she thought. She wanted to believe him but he must have said that to everyone. Had years of practice, maybe. She retreated from his gentle grasp, and he looked at him with confusion.

"I have been thinking, about us." She said.

"Me too. You go first."

She huffed and shook her head, always the smooth gentleman. "Professor McGonagall said that our... whatever this is, might affect our duties being heads. I think she's right."

Whatever this is? Draco felt his heart fell on his stomach. "What are you saying?"

"This... isn't wise, Draco. We should have thought this through before we jumped into anything."

"Hermione-"

"I mean, we didn't even fully established this did we?" She made a motion with her hands so stiffly she could snap. "So we should probably... stop this before it gets any serious."

She said the last sentence in a high pitch tone like she struggled to get it out of her system. Her tears were starting to form again, her body being a traitor of her true feelings.

Draco felt the air in his lungs suffocate him. Here he was, rejected before it even began, before he even got to say what he wanted. "What if... What if I don't want this to stop?"

"Oh come on, Draco. I'm sure you can find another girl worth your time." Hermione said in a tired tone and sat on her bed, afraid she might collapse in front of him.

Draco was taken aback. "Where is this all coming from?"

"I told you I'm the logical one here, remember?"

Draco was devastated. Everything she said was so cryptic but he understood one thing: she wanted out. Her replayed every single memory of them, looking for a problem, wondering what went wrong or what made her change her mind. He couldn't find any, which made him feel worse.

Hermione looked at him. He was leaning against the door, his face a mixture of shock and pain. Just seeing him this way made her hurt even worse. He looked as miserable as she did, and she didn't know if it was because of them ending what she so called whatever-this-is or losing one of her conquests. She was too tired to figure it out.

"So what's your point then?"

"I'm saying we go back to being... colleagues."

"You mean strangers?"

"Back to the point where it doesn't affect our duties as Head Boy and Girl, yes."

Draco looked away from her and stood properly, his hands on his pockets. "This is what you want?"

No, she thought, this is absolutely not what I want. Who in their right mind would want to lose something like what they have? It was beautiful and perfect, but also not real. She was not going to share him with anyone. If he will always fool around, then she wouldn't bother to have him at all to spare her any more self-inflicted pain. Better to back out now before she was completely swallowed whole. If only the last bit of her was enough to pull her out, she didn't know. "Yes."

He turned his head down and closed his eyes in defeat. He felt like he was shattering into a billion pieces. They were back to the start, not even as friends, but as colleagues as she put it. What a load of crap. He felt like crap, too. He wanted to tell her now, that maybe it would change her mind. But he was afraid that it will make her push him farther away. He didn't even bother to say anything, something like 'okay' or 'no' or 'please don't do this' or 'I love you'. He just opened his eyes, looked at her face and walked out, leaving her door open. He went to his room and laid on his bed, his face covered by the pillow.

Every single step he made away from her solidified the pain in her gut. It was over. Congratulations Hermione, she thought to herself. You just ruined the best thing that has ever happened to you. In her defense, she was sparing herself from any more hurt. But why did it feel like this was already the worst?

~.~

The next morning, Hermione woke up and it took her ten seconds before she felt her chest was heavy again. One, she was back at Hogwarts. And two, she and Draco were back to being simply colleagues.

Also, three. It sucks.

She rose from her bed and sighed. Her baggage was still unpacked, her clothes from last night unchanged. Her reflection in the mirror was unrecognizable, a woman so devastated with tired eyes and a frown. She tried to compose herself, doing a few breathing exercises. It's not the end of the world, she thought. It may be bad now but it will pass. Keep telling yourself that lies. Thinking she was ready, she gathered her toiletries and left her room, hoping a shower would make her feel better. But just when she was about to enter, Draco came out. He was wearing nothing but a towel on and she could help but stare for a few seconds. Other than his wretched-looking face, he was perfect. Realizing her ogling was too much, she looked down at her feet and cleared her throat. "Uhm, good morning."

"Morning." He replied, intentionally omitting the 'good'.

"I, just, I need to use the-"

"Oh sure, go ahead." They moved awkwardly around the door like they were doing a poor waltz. Hermione felt that Draco was too close, she could smell his soap, some trickles of water from his hair falling on her cheek.

Draco wanted to kiss her the moment he saw her by the door. It felt like instinct, but then he remembered. Colleagues, right.

Once she was inside the bathroom and him out, she looked at him and opened her mouth, only to close it back again. He did the same. She closed the door before the silence suffocated them both.

Draco raised his hand, attempting to knock on the door. What for, though? What would he say to her? The girl's determined to go back to being strangers. It was worse than before, at least they interacted and threw hexes at each other. Now, it was just painful. He put his hand down and exhaled, walking back to his room.

Hermione took a while before actually taking a shower. The water did not help to ease the tension in her, his smell lingered. She was so familiar of it, she would smell it every time her face was anywhere near his neck. It swelled her heart, and then her eyes. She shrugged it off and used as much of her soap for his scent to be gone. This was going to be harder than she thought.

She entered the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table like a robot, dragging her feet along. Keeping her composure, she put her head up and sat silently with her friends. Ginny and Harry looked at her and then each other with curious, questioning glances. Ron was dead set on casting her head down, playing with his potatoes.

"Good morning, aren't you a ray of sunshine today?" Harry said.

Ginny slapped Harry's arm where hers was tangled with and looked at her. "You alright? You look... terrible."

"Thanks, Ginny." Hermione huffed and filled her plate with food. She felt so hollow inside, maybe food would help.

"Hermione?" She looked at the direction of the voice. Ron. "About Malfoy... I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" She was still filling her plate with food.

"I shouldn't have acted that way. I guess I was... you know. Jealous." Ron shrugged.

"You shouldn't really be saying that when you're girlfriend might arrive any moment from now." Harry said.

"Regardless, I really am sorry Mione. It's just that..." Ron leaned in closer to her. "You and him, I don't like the thought of it. It feels like my stomach is in knots, you know?"

"I don't know, Ron. Maybe you're just hungry." Ginny shrugged. Harry elbowed her and then they smiled at each other. Hermione couldn't look at them.

"Thank you for your honesty, Ron, but it's unnecessary. Draco and I..." Hermione wiped invisible sweat out of her forehead. "We're not really together."

"What do you mean not together? You two are all over each other." Harry said.

"We didn't establish anything, Harry. So it doesn't mean we're together. Not really."

"Oh please, what was the point of the whole meet the family thing if it means you two are not together?" Ginny ranted. "And Harry's right, you're both head over heels over each other."

"Well not anymore. We, or I, decided to keep things between us purely professional."

"What, why? What happened?"

"Nothing. I..." Hermione stammered. It was hard to admit to herself, what more to others? "I just thought that was best. Can we drop it now?"

"But Hermione-"

"Ginny, please?" She pleaded. Ginny bit her bottom lip and then looked at Harry. He pat her hand and they kept silent, and for that Hermiobe was glad. any more of that conversation would have made her break down again, which she didn't want her friends to see. She heard the door of the Great Hall open and couldn't help but look.

Draco entered the hall and his first instinct was to find her. She looked as agitated as he did. Is this how she wanted it? Because he was a total wreck. Her friends looked at him as well, like he was a freak show. He made a curt nod and she gave him a stiff smile with those lips he longed to kiss. He looked away and then went to sit beside Theo, Blaise and Pansy across from them.

"You look like a sourpuss." Theo said. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Hermione wants to be colleagues." Draco said as he put food on his plate. "Just colleagues." His friends looked at each other with confusion.

"Just like that?" Blaise asked. Draco merely nodded. After a few silent seconds, Pansy added. "I knew this was bound to happen."

"Come on Pansy, don't start..." Theo pleaded.

"No, I told you Draco, didn't I? This is Gryffindor's Princess, war heroine, champion of all Muggle-borns you're trying to get. And we're a bunch of kids stuck with the mistakes our Pureblood supremacist parents made. It was doomed from the beginning."

Blaise rested his hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry but I don't think that's it. Draco, what exactly happened?"

"I don't know! All I know is that I must have screwed up!" Draco raised his voice. "And I don't know if I can go through with just being 'just colleagues'-" he raised two fingers in the air and curled them twice. "- when every time I see her I want to touch and kiss her? It'll drive me insane!"

Several people looked at Draco because of his outburst. He glared at them and they looked away, back to their food and their business. He pushed his plate away.

"Sorry to hear that mate." Theo patted his shoulder. They stayed silent for the rest of breakfast.

Later that afternoon, Hermione went back to their common room for their prefect meeting. She sat where Draco taught her to play wizard chess, remembering their conversations and little moments. Pushing the memories aside, she started organizing patrol duty. A few minutes later, Draco arrived. He wasn't wearing his robe, only his crisp white shirt, the sleeves raised to his elbows. His shoulders were slumped, messenger bag on one side. He ran his hands through his hair, and oh how she wanted to do that herself, while he closed the door. When he saw her, he mumbled. "Hey."

"We have a prefect meeting today in about an hour." She looked away from him before he noticed her ogling him and shuffled a few papers. "We're supposed to give out new patrol rounds."

"Right." He replied. He approached slowly, testing the waters. He was standing opposite her. "Can I help you with that?"

"Oh no, it's alright. I can manage."

"The meeting is in an hour, and we have around thirty prefects with different schedules. And I know for a fact that you haven't even started fixing it because we spent all our free time during break together."

"Draco..."

"What, you think I've forgotten? Or at least tried to forget?"

"Fine, don't snap at me." Hermione mumbled and shared some papers to the other end of the table. "I've divided them to year levels, you take the lower years I'll have the higher."

Draco didn't really plan to snap at her, he just wanted to help. They were both Heads anyway, he might as well do their job. It was the first time since they've been together, or not at all, that their duties would be in the picture. All those times before were mere flirting. Draco wanted to prove to her that they would do well to work even if they were in a relationship, because he believed it will. It wouldn't be a distraction, maybe at most times. Surely there will be intimate times here and there. And if that was what bothered her, Draco will make her change her mind. Yes, that's it. He'll get her back.

"What are you smiling at?"

Draco woke up from his small realization. "No I'm not."

Hermione knew that smile. It was subtle but deviant, like he was concocting a plan in his head. She saw it every time he was about to kiss her, and if that happened, she would just lose it. It better not have anything to do with that because his close proximity was enough of a distraction as it is. "Let's just get to work, shall we?"

~.~

Five minutes before the prefect meeting, Hermione was making final touches on the new patrol schedule. She had to admit that she couldn't have finished it if Draco didn't help her. Even her organizing skills weren't that good, especially when Draco was around. She noticed every single movement he made, like how he'd put his quill feather on his chin and flick it twice. Or how the veins on his writing arm would come out before he would ink. Most of all, she would notice when he would look at her while she tried her best not to look back.

Little did she know that Draco did know when she was looking at him. He'd know because he could feel her looking at him, and was trying to make her look back.

"I think that's it." Hermione exhaled, looking at their joined work.

"Just in time." Draco said. They both sat in silence. He tapped his fingers on the wooden table, while she sat stiffly, her hands on her lap. She looked everywhere but at him, while he did the opposite. "We did good, didn't we? Working together?"

Hermione paused. "Y-yes. What's your point?"

"So it's safe to say that what we have doesn't really affect our Head duties, right? So-"

Before Draco can even begin to start, there was a knock on their door. The prefects have arrived, and Draco wanted to keep them out there. Impeccable timing, they had. But if he wanted to convince her that their relationship and Head duties could work together, he had to be level-minded. "I'll go get it."

Hermione let out air that she didn't know she was holding in.

"This conversation isn't over, okay?" He said as he moved closer to her. "I'm not giving this up."

Before she could protest, he kissed the top of her head and then sprinted to open the door.

Yes, this was definitely harder than she thought.


	27. Chapter 27

"Alright, settle down everybody." Hermione said.

"I swear, spending winter break at tropical countries is amazing, I spent the entire time sun bathing, not to mention the hunky guys you see running and surfing at the beach. Like this bloke I met named Andrew—"

"Hello?"

"And so I told mother, 'No mum, my favorite color is not purple, it's maroon!' and she said there wasn't any difference between the two. So I set the bloody sari on fire!"

"Hahahahaha! You are so hilarious!"

"Erm—"

"I just spent the entire vacation pissed out drunk, and I may not remember anything, but I just know I had a lot of fun."

"Aunt Mildred kept stuffing pie on my mouth, I swear she's worse than my granny—"

"OI!" Everyone turned to the source of the shout. "Hermione said to settle down, didn't she? What are you all still blabbering about?"

They all sat down and brought out their quills and scrolls. Someone muttered 'Geez, you don't have to be so hostile' and another whispered 'I know!'

Hermione looked at Draco and made a little smile, because she had to admit, despite things that had happened between them, he didn't resent her for it.

He did say, however, that he won't give up, which she didn't understand. His jig was up, and she found a way out of it before it broke his ego and her heart. How come he's still doing it? Is he deliberately making things worse?

But when he smiled back, that smile that he only did for her, she couldn't help but let him. She hated and loved that smile.

"So, I'll begin I suppose." Draco looked away before she did. Damn. "Here are the new rounds of patrols, all according to your schedule. I trust that you all will follow them. Any violent reactions?"

"I'm patrolling three nights a week? This hardly seems fair, Malfoy." Ron snarled. "Who made these?"

"I did." Draco answered.

"Well no wonder, you're taking this personally—"

"Weasley, your house has the least amount of prefects. And since you're not taking extra classes to help you pass your OWLs, then you have the most amount of free time, unless you'd like a prefect from a different house lingering around your chambers?"

"We have Mione to—"

"You're going to ask the Head Girl to take the rest of your rounds? That's pretty coxcomb of you, isn't it?"

"Fine," Ron replied and slouched back on his chair. A few seconds later, he turned to Neville, who was behind him and asked, 'What does coxcomb mean?' Neville only shrugged.

"Alright, anyone else who would like to complain?"

There were a few grunts and huffs, but no one else said anything after Ron.

"Well then, that's settled. And now for the fun paaaaart…" Draco said in the least enthusiastic way possible. "Remedial assignment."

Everyone either sighed or said 'Oh no'.

"This is a very important privilege we get as prefects." Hermione said. "We get to help other students who have trouble with their classes since we are, as a requirement, should excel in them."

"Then why is Weasley here then?" Theo added and the rest of the Slytherins chuckled.

"Shut it, Theo." Draco interjected. Every single prefect, including Hermione, gaped at him. "You should have known you were all going to do this when you took the position, so stop complaining and let's get on with it shall we?"

Draco handled the meeting with such finesse, Hermione didn't really have to do anything but write down notes. It was definitely new. Hermione knew he was capable of being a leader, he wouldn't be chosen as Head Boy if he didn't have what it takes. And him taking in charge, she liked it. It should have bothered her, because then she'd run out of things to do. But she was perfectly fine with it, if not happy.

Is this what he meant, when he said that he wouldn't give up? Because if it was, it would be harder for her to forget about them, when it was already difficult when he's just. Right. There.

"Next up is Dylan Crass, sophomore, Hufflepuff…" Draco continued.

"Oh no, not me." Everyone mumbled.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Hermione, he's very…" Padma said.

"Dumb." Parvati finished her twin's statement.

"I was going to say dim, but that works too."

"That's why he needs our help—"

"No seriously Granger, he is." Theo said. "The professors are so frustrated with him. He's like Finnigan and Weasley combined."

"I'm right here!" Ron cutted.

Blaise continued for Theo. "He's far behind his colleagues, and barely getting by. The only reason why he's not kicked out is because, well, we don't kick out anyone."

"He's a lost cause." Pansy added and every other prefect couldn't help but agree and nod. Which was a first in all of history.

"Surely he's not a lost cause, maybe he just needs—"

"I'll do it." Draco said.

Is it possible for everyone to gape at Draco twice in just one meeting? Yes it was.

"You'll take him? Really?" Hermione turned to him, her face perplexed.

"I'm the only one who still doesn't have someone assigned to. So yes, I'll take him."

"You sure? You can't back out when you realize you can't handle him anymore, you know that right?"

"Hermione, if there's one thing you should know about me," Draco leaned closer to her and whispered near her ear. "Is that I never give up. Never."

His words reverberated on her skin and ears like a drug and a promise combined. When he was finished, he looked at her with such conviction, determination and… something else.

She didn't want to find out.

They heard wolf whistles and giggles, which put them out of their tiny bubble.

"At least wait for us to leave, will you? " Blaise rolled his eyes at them. Draco did the same back at him.

"Can we ask how the preparation for the Graduation Ball is going?" Susan Bones asked.

Both Draco and Hermione looked at her and then back at each other.

Right. There was that.

"Well, we haven't exactly had time to…"

"Hermione! That's two months away!" Parvati exclaimed ludicrously. "You're an excellent time manager, how did this happen?"

"Probably 'cause they've been snogging each other senseless all break." Theo snickered.

"That's two for you, Theo. Want me to share something about you to everybody else? About a very special, out of this world lady you've been hanging out with?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Who's the girl?" Luna asked him as Theo's cheeks turned scarlet.

"Oh please, it'll come out and be over in a few days time for sure." Pansy said as she flipped her hair.

"Haven't we had enough parties?" Anthony Goldstein added.

"NO!" The Patil twins exclaimed directly at him.

"Two months is quite a long time." Hermione reasoned. The twins looked at her like she was insane, which made her slouch sheepishly. Two months is a long time, but they still had nothing planned, not even a theme. And how could she and Draco plan now with this giant gap between them? "Don't worry, everything will be alright, it'll be the best ball ever."

"That's what all seniors say." Pansy said, looking directly at her. "Don't get our hopes up and then just shut us down like what you did to—"

"Pansy, stop." Blaise cut in, his hands firm on hers. An awkward silence resounded the entire room. Hermione was flustered. What did Parkinson mean, getting someone's hopes up and shutting them down? She didn't do that to Draco, she was just saving herself.

"This meeting is over, you can all go." She looked at Draco, whose head was casted downward, his face unreadable.

As the prefects shuffled to leave at the end of the meeting, Hermione felt someone touch her shoulder. She was planning to talk to Draco, too. When she looked up her face changed, maybe dropped, when it was someone else. "Oh, Ron. What is it?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"You coming, Ron?" Harry asked as he walked out the door.

"I'll just pass something by with Mione."

"Alright, see ya!" Harry waved at them both then left.

"Let me just pack my things." She stacked her scrolls and cleared out the desk. Ron led her outside of the Heads Common Room beside the door. She could feel a pair of eyes burning through the back of her skull.

"Ron, if this is about the rounds, you know Draco's right." She immediately began, her arms folded near her chest. "You of all prefects have the most flexible time, it was only fair."

"I wasn't going to get to that, but thanks for clearing that out." Ron cleared his throat. "I was going to talk to you about you and Malfoy."

"Oh." She fidgeted, playing with her robe sleeve. "What about it?"

"You're okay with this? After you two broke up?"

"We were never really together, Ron."

"Yeah I know but, I mean," He whispered. "He brought you to re-meet his parents, and he went to our place over the break. Isn't that kinda serious for two people who weren't really together?"

Sometimes Ron made sense. This time was one of those times.

"We'll do fine, Ron. We're professional. We worked together before we were even friends, so what's so different this time?"

"There are feelings this time, Mione."

Hermione looked at Ron then sighed, her head tilted. "When did you get so smart about relationships, Ronald Weasley?"

Ron shrugged. "Ever since you."

"Oh." She straightened.

"I'm not saying you two get back together, I still hate the bloke." He said. "But if work gets hard when your feelings towards each other get in the way, tell me immediately. I'm here for you, we all are."

She sighed. "Ron, I'll be fine. Honestly."

"If you say so." He replied. "Well, I'll head back. See you tomorrow I guess?"

"See you." She said. "Oh and Ron?"

Ron looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Patrols start tonight." She said with her eyebrow raised. Ron slacked then waved halfheartedly. Hermione chuckled then went back inside. When she did, she saw Draco stand up from his seat. They looked at each other and stood awkwardly on both ends of their Common Room.

"So, what did Weasley want?" Draco asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

She wouldn't tell him about Ron's concern for their work atmosphere, so she answered. "He wanted to make sure about his patrol rounds. He almost forgot it starts today."

"Oh. Well, alright." They stood again in brief silence.

She hugged herself and said, "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Parkinson mean by me getting your hopes up and shutting you down?" Draco put his hands inside his pockets. "I know she was referring to you, I mean who else could it be?"

He scoffed and shrugged. "That's what she thought you did. Because quite frankly, I don't understand how you even think we should stop—"

"I told you the reason, Draco."

"And I proved you wrong today, didn't I? We worked together perfectly well." He started to approach her. "And we'll do exceptionally with the Graduation Ball."

"You can't just conclude that after one meeting." He was incredibly close to her now, his scent lingering around her space. Defiance would be futile at this point.

"Hermione, I don't need to find more evidence to conclude. I know we'll do great. Because we work together so well." His hands touched her arms. "And I don't just mean being Heads."

"Draco—"

"No, you listen to me this time. I've heard your excuses last time, and they're pretty ridiculous, coming from you." His grip became tighter, but it did not hurt. He had to make her feel the urgency of what he was about to say. "Remember before Snape and McGonagall asked us to come by their office? I was about to say something. So I'm going to say it now."

Hermione's eyes became wide and looked up to him. Draco leaned his forehead to hers, and looked back with everything he can.

"I need you to know this, and I've wanted to tell you for a long time. And I'm afraid if I keep this to myself any longer, I'm going to explode. Hermione—"

"Draco—"

"No, shut up for a minute." He sighed.

His hands moved from her arms to her cheeks.

"I love you."

Hermione gasped. "W-What?"

"I know those stirrings; I have felt them for quite a while now. And I feel it every time I get to touch and kiss and feel you. It hurts like heaven. It's love, Hermione. And I love you."

She could feel tears spilling out of her eyes.

Draco said he loved her.

And honestly, when she thought about it. She felt the same.

The stirrings were an indication of love. It was crazy and beautiful and it felt right.

So she loved him too.

Oh dear, she loved him too.

But what about the fact that he plays with girls' feelings for his own benefit? Is this one of those times?

"Oh Draco, don't be cruel. Please." She pleaded.

"What are you talking about? I mean it, Hermione—"

"Stop this. Stop this right now. I know already." Hermione escaped his hold on her and went to her room.

"Know what?" Draco followed her footsteps. "Hermione, tell me—"

"I know about the games you fool around girls' feelings, alright? I know now, so the jokes on you. Game's over. I'm done. Go fool around with someone else." She said, the tears flowing freely this time, as she shuts her bedroom door. But Draco gets a hold of it and barged in.

"Where are you getting this? Where is this all coming from?"

She turned to him. "I heard you! I heard you tell Snape about the girls you play with! And I will not be one of them, Draco!"

Draco was struck. He then remembered the conversation he had with Snape in his office. Yes, he did say that. But that was not just all.

"Did you even stick around to hear the rest of them?" He approached her but she began to raise her hand as a defense, attempted to slap his arm away from her. She didn't need any more contact, or else it would make her even more devastated than he already is. "Listen to me, Hermione!"

"No, you stay away from me!"

"I said this time was different!" He shouted to overpower her voice. "Are you listening to me? I said you were different!"

She stopped crying and then stuttered. "W-What?"

"You didn't stick around for the best part of the conversation, Hermione. I told him after that you were different. This, what we have, is different. Bloody hell woman, why would I even let you come to my place over the break? And he knows, he knows I love you. And then I was so frustrated because everyone else knows but _you_."

She shook her head. "Haven't you had enough of your lies?"

Draco gaped. "I'm not lying, Hermione!"

"Go away, Draco. Leave me alone."

"But—"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She curled up on her bed and resumed her crying.

Draco felt defeated. He just told her that he loved her, and she didn't believe him. She didn't believe his explanation either, about what she overheard. What hurt him the most was how she was in her bed, sobbing senseless, and all he wants to do is lie down next to her and comfort her but he can't. She wants him to go away. This would make her happy.

So he went away.


	28. Chapter 28

The next few days were nothing but torture for both Draco and Hermione. After their big fight, they barely spoke one word to each other, unless they were Head business. Hermione decided that she would shoulder the work on the Graduation Ball, while he could take charge of the remedial. She said it was better to divide tasks between themselves, for less work load. Frankly she just doesn't want him around her whenever she's working. So she gave him a completely different job.

Draco was giving her exactly what she wanted. He was far away from her. His profession of love was the biggest risk he ever had to make, and it took all of his courage to do so. But as a result she answered him by casting him away. He took it as it was that she didn't feel the same, when he was certain she did. He felt like a complete and utter fool. And so he did what she wanted, by staying as far from her as possible. It was for his own good too, he supposed. He's already hurt enough; he couldn't bear to make it worse.

Everyone saw it too. Blaise, Theo and Pansy were as devastated as he was. They were the ones who had to see what it was doing to Draco. What saddened them most is that he wasn't even lashing out on anybody. Normally when Draco was mad and hurt he would start a fight and throw fits. This was different, this was deeper. He was just quiet, smirking at jokes every now and then, but all for show. His smirk never reached his eyes, the sign of his true happiness. But they let him, let him sulk in the heartbreak, just hoping that he'll get over it on his own. Blaise and Pansy didn't dare show their affection when Draco was around. Although he did say that it was alright, that he didn't mind, and that they could pretend he wasn't there but still, they knew him. They knew almost everything reminded him of her.

Meanwhile Ginny and Harry understood why Hermione was overworking herself with the Graduation Ball, she was trying to keep herself busy so she wouldn't think of Draco. She studied for OWLs even more so than she normally did, which meant she looked like a workaholic borderline to insane. She spent a lot of time in the library, if not studying, sending letters and writing plans, all stacked as tall as a house elf. They would know, they saw Winky try to help her carry them to her chambers, and needless to say, it didn't get there in the same state that it was. Ginny volunteered to help her organize the ball, telling her that she needed some time to herself every now and then, but Hermione refused. According to her and she meant no offense, but this was their ball. And that Ginny could plan hers next year. Normally that would have made her furious, shutting her out like that when she's already offering a hand, but still she knew her. She needed this distraction.

Surprisingly, even Ron has taken a hint of all of the sadness Hermione is going through. Admittedly, he is glad their relationship is over. They were an ill match. To him, it was only a matter of proximity that made them think it was possible for them to be together. And now that they're not, he still couldn't help but feel sorry for her. At Draco, maybe a little bit.

Even the professors, including Dumbledore, have seen the change. Snape saw how completely awkward it was when they worked for potions in class together that he decided to switch them at the end. It's not as though it affected their work, they did well, still better than all of his other students combined, but it certainly would have been exceptional if they actually talked to one another. He wasn't pairing up students just because he wanted to, it was actually a learning tactic. But he could not force them. Gone too soon, they said. But they didn't interfere, they were _way_ over that phase. So they didn't bother to talk to either Heads. They knew the two would know what's best for themselves and for their duties. And if it means for them to be even less than civil, then so be it.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, and it was all a sad, depressing blur for everybody. But especially for two people.

One night Hermione finally decided to go back to the Head Common Room after formulating her plans for the Graduation Ball. She looked out the window and was shocked to see that it was already night time. She sighed and put all her quills, books and scrolls inside her bag, apologized to Madam Pince for overstaying (again), and went back to her dormitories. Surely Draco would be cooped up inside his room right now; there was no point for him to stay in the Common Room anyway. They already had a silent agreement that made them see less of each other. So far it has worked. She felt okay now. Sometimes. She was thinking of making a cup of hot chocolate before bed when she was about to open the door when she heard a laugh. It was Draco's.

"Are you serious?" She heard him say. "That's bloody hilarious!"

She's never heard him laugh that much since, well, since before everything crumbled. Hermione wondered who he was talking to. What if it was a girl? Her stomach went all in knots. She had no right to be pissed if he had moved on but, well, she's already pissed.

"Took him long enough. And to take her to _our_ Common Room? Making it a bit obvious, aren't you?" She mumbled to herself. She huffed and made sure she would reprimand both of them for doing… whatever it is they are doing in her Common Room. She was about to start nagging when he saw Draco, guffawing with a young boy who was making weird facial expressions.

"No Dylan, you have to eat, eat all you want. I swear your mother doesn't feed you enough. You will eat until I cannot see your cheekbones you hear?" The boy said. He had hair as dark and eyes as blue as Harry's, he only needed the glasses to look exactly like Harry was during their early years at Hogwarts. They stopped dead of their conversation when they saw her enter.

"Oh, is it that late already?" Draco said. He knew Hermione deliberately came back to their room that late so that she wouldn't see him. It has become a routine that as soon as he eats dinner, he does his homework and Head duties in his bedroom. He'd sometimes faintly hear her enter their chambers, and thought of coming out, but he didn't know what to say to her. He's had enough damage.

"Hi, hello there. You must be Hermione Granger, the head girl. I'm Dylan Crass." The boy said, his hand rose to wave at her.

Hermione's anger immediately dropped and turned into confusion. "Oh. Umm, what—"

"I was asking for some extra help for my Potions class, see we have our finals tomorrow. I know it's past the remedial time schedule but I just really, _really_ need Draco's help on this." Dylan said. Draco only looked at her, didn't bother to join in the conversation. Dylan was a pretty slow learner, but his mouth is as fast as a Nimbus 2000. He was smart with one thing, which was on what people are about to say, and he answers them before they're even finished.

"It's past—"

"I know, past curfew, and I asked Draco if that was alright and he said he didn't mind at all. And we would study somewhere else but it is curfew and Draco said we shouldn't go to the library so we stayed here. I brought chocolate cake as a peace offering, would you like chocolate cake as a peace offering?"

"Wow." Hermione mumbled. The boy sure talked fast. He imagined Dylan to be very shy and well, dim-witted looking. But he's so chipper he could probably bounce off the walls if he wanted to.

And what did he mean Draco said they shouldn't go to the library?

"Thank you, Dylan. But you should really be—"

"I'll bring him." Draco stood and faced Dylan. "Come on, we were over ten minutes ago anyway."

"I know, and I think I'm ready for tomorrow, or maybe I'm just overconfident. Like what if my mind suddenly goes blank the moment I get the test scroll, and then I'll fail again? But I'm sure it won't, we've been studying all week and I think I've got it I mean, I've got the best potions student as my tutor, I mean where can I go wrong?" Dylan rambled as he put his books and scrolls inside of his duffel bag and walked to the door. "Thanks for helping me, Draco. These last two months have been really nice. You're a good teacher. Maybe you should be a professor? Anyway, I'll tell you all about it when I see you next time. Oh and thanks for letting me stay here. Your place sure is nice. And very clean. Not like mine. See you, Hermione!"

Dylan's voice echoed through the walls as he and Draco walked away.

Draco didn't even look at her when they stepped out.

He didn't even look back when they walked away.

That should be a good thing.

But it didn't feel like it.

When Draco walked Dylan, he kept spacing out, his mind left inside their Common Room. Good thing the kid didn't mind and kept rambling on. He really thought that taking on Dylan was going to be a problem. He honestly just took on the task because, well, he was trying to make a point to Hermione. They might have told them that the bloke was hopeless, and he wanted to prove he wasn't the type of person who gave up, so he grabbed the opportunity.

But then they had to fight.

Whenever Draco would remember it, he would flinch. His stomach would feel all woozy, and it made him grit his teeth. It was a painful night, one he wouldn't want to happen again, but if he had a chance he would do things over and over again until it was right. He just didn't know how. The only possible thing he could do was respect her wishes, for him to leave her alone.

It wasn't that he was giving up, no. He knew she felt the same way. She was simply blinded with her doubts and fears about him. She still believed what she heard, which wasn't even the entirety. He'd blame her colossal pride, but she couldn't resent her for it. He knew she was like that; it was part of what he loved about her so he let it slide. It was an agonizing two months and he still didn't get her back.

Well, he has an idea. It might not be the answer.

When he got back to their dormitories, he was expecting her to be inside her room. But as he opened the door and had the view of their common room, she was there, standing and twirling a spoon and holding a cup. He bet it was hot chocolate. She was fond of that during long nights. He just didn't expect she'd still be out here, knowing he would be back soon. She looked at him expectantly.

_Oh, so we're acknowledging each other's presence now?_ Draco thought.

"Sorry, I'll be out of your way." He said.

"Oh, right." She set her cup down. "Just a quick question, I couldn't help but recall what Dylan said about you working with him for two months?"

He looked at her this time, after such a long time only seeing glimpses. She still looked the same. Her impossible hair tied in a bun, her robes prim and proper.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked as she fidgeted.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"Of course you have, we live in the same school, take the same classes—"

"I only see a whiff of you, because you'd immediately turn to go the other way."

Her mouth hung open then closed, and then she cast her head down. "Just answer my question, Draco." She whispered.

"Yes, I have."

"But remedial was only for a month." She took her cup and sipped.

"He needed more help, so I extended it. I told you I don't easily give up." Draco said as he grabbed his things. "But I know to stop when I'm not wanted."

"You know why I did what I had to do—" She said as she turned to face away from him.

"No, you did what you _think_ you had to do. And I can't blame you for that. You've always been logical, Hermione." He said it so calmly, even he was shocked. He looked at her knuckles, turning white from holding on to the sink. "I just wished you listened to others for a change."

The silence that ensued was deafening and hurtful. Months of keeping it buried and putting back out there didn't make the pain any less. It made it worse.

"Do you hate me?" She said, her voice cracked.

"I could never hate you. I'd keep doing the complete opposite if you'd let me." He sighed as he walked to his room, his steps more difficult to take the further he went away from her. But he had to, this was what she wanted. When he opened his door, he looked back at her. "I'd do anything for you, so when you asked me to go away I did. That's how much I don't hate you."

He closed his door.

* * *

><p>Hello! I don't think I've written anything post chapter so here we are. Sorry if this chapter was such a downer, if it's any consolation it sucks to write it.<p>

I would like to announce that after this chapter we only have two chapters left. Yes my dears, this story is going to end soon. As to how, of course I wouldn't tell you. Spoilers. An infinite thanks to those who are reading it, both old and new. You are all loved by me. Your reviews are all lovely to read, I get a mild heart attack when I get mail about it.

Until the next. x


	29. Chapter 29

After months of preparation, the day for the graduation ball has finally arrived. Planning it was a whirlwind for Hermione, especially when she had OWLs too. But she had no one to blame but herself, because if she didn't shoulder all the responsibilities then it would not have been so stressful. She needed to get far away from Draco to get over him. It seemed like a brilliant plan.

Until it didn't work. Not one bit.

She could not get any farther away from him and it only made things worse. He was not always around, but her thoughts would go to him. He was nowhere and everywhere. She had no one to blame but herself for that too. He said he'd do anything for her, and so when she told him to go away he did. And he did it so well that it hurt.

"Mione! Open up!"

After days of sulking and fake working but really sulking, she opened her door and saw Ginny and Lavender, giddy and smiling.

"What's up?"

"Let's get you ready?" Ginny went past Hermione and put down her kit. "I was thinking, since you'll wear Gryffindor colors, you should have gold metallic eye shadow. It will look amazing on you."

"Umm I don't remember asking for your help?"

Ginny put her hands on her waist. "I know. That's why I'm volunteering myself. And Lav here thought it was a good idea to get ready with you."

"Parvati went with Padma, so I've got no one with me, so I figured I could with you." She giggled. "We could fix each other's hair!"

"Oh no, you couldn't trust her with that. She knows as much about hair as I do about knitting."

"Actually I—", Hermione mumbled.

"What? You wanted to get ready on your own?" Ginny retorted as she took her make up out of her bag. "You won't have time for that. You're too busy getting things sorted out that you'll probably look like a slob once it's started. Come on, I tried my very best not to meddle with you during the planning. At least let me help you with this."

She looked really sincere. Ginny had a point. Hermione would be too busy settling things to even care of herself. She sighed and smiled. "Alright then. Nothing too flashy."

"Just trust me, alright? And Lav, you can do her hair."

"Oh sure. But can I see your dress first?"

"It's inside the chest."

Lavender opened her wooden chest and gasped. "Oh wow, well done Mione!"

"Why, what does it look like?" Ginny asked as she sat Hermione on her chair. Lavender turned around, showing the dress. Ginny patted Hermione's head like a good dog.

"Oh, well, my mom bought it for me."

Ginny chuckled. "I figured as much. You don't have enough patience to look around and find a piece of gem like that."

Hermione couldn't help but shrug. She was right.

"Ugh, I would kill for a dress like this. It looks so pretty!" Lavender gushed.

"Lav! Focus!" Ginny snapped.

"Oh right! I know just the hairstyle to go with this!"

A few minutes of prepping later, Hermione done with makeup, there was a stunned silence. Ginny broke it with a question. "So how are you, really Mione?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. We've all noticed. You're closed off. Not only of Draco, but of everyone."

"But especially with Malfoy. What happened? I thought you two were doing well?" Lavender said as she curled her hair.

"It's nothing, it just… it didn't work out anymore."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that, Lavender."

"Oh you know that's a load of bollocks!" Ginny slumped on Hermione's bed. "You can't just go from totally smitten to total strangers."

"We can and we did?"

"No really, what happened? Did he cheat on you? Because if he did I will hex his—"

"He didn't cheat on me, Ginny." Hermione grimly said. "It's more complicated than that."

"We've got time. We're all ears." Lavender said as she sprayed Hermione's hair.

She sighed and raised her hand but Ginny slapped her. "Don't rub your face, you'll ruin my masterpiece. Now spill."

Hermione grunted but obliged. "You know his reputation before right? About being this ladies man?"

"Oh yes, I've heard of that. Says he's quite a charmer." Lavender replied.

"Well the day we got back to Hogwarts Professor McGonagall and Snape called us to talk separately about our… situation. I thought they were going to ask us to stop but they let it be."

"Well that's great, isn't it? But what happened?"

"You see I overheard his conversation with Professor Snape. I heard them, and I heard him." She stopped herself to regain her bearings, blinking fast to keep the tears from falling. "He said he fooled around with girls and I just knew I was one of them. So I ended it before it got into deep. But then he said he wouldn't give up, but I knew it was a load of bollocks. So then we got into this huge confrontation which resulted to him telling me he loved me, and I didn't believe him. I mean how could I? And so here we are, even worse than enemies. We're mere strangers."

Ginny blinked at her and Lavender stopped pinning her hair.

"So that's that."

Ginny kept looking at her like she was a different person.

"What?"

"That's it? That's what happened?" Ginny said.

"I thought it was something more dramatic than that." Lavender added.

"Hermione Jean Granger that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

She gaped. "Sorry?"

"You threw your happiness away and spent your last two months in Hogwarts full of misery just because of something you _overheard_? You're not even an eavesdropper." Ginny said, her hands moving around her face to prove her point. "I haven't even heard of him being with anyone else since you. Right, Lav?"

"Correct, and I know gossip like the back of my hand. He was dead serious with you."

"He said I was different. That's what you're supposed to say, right? How do I know if it's true?"

"Bloody hell, are you hearing yourself right now? You're antagonizing your own life, like you deliberately make yourself unhappy. Is that what you want? Because it looks spot on. He just told you he loved you. What else is there to doubt?"

"I don't know if it's real, Ginny! He could just be lying. Slytherins do that."

"You're seriously using the house card right now? Really? You, as Head Girl, should and is past that."

"They're not all bad anymore, Hermione. After the war, things have changed. Can't you tell?" Lavender said. It was true. She did tell, especially with Draco. He made the most change and it was all for the better. "You probably wouldn't bother to be with him if you haven't noticed."

"You know what this is? This is your big, obnoxious, self-righteous head talking."

"Oi!"

"Hear me out, okay?" Ginny stood and paced around. "You think you know what you've heard, which made you break it off with him, but made some lousy excuse than tell the truth. And then when he said he wouldn't give up, you told him you knew what you think you did. And when he told you he loves you, you called him a liar."

"That sums about it right." Lavender sat down, done with her work.

"First act of stupidity, you used a different excuse to break up with him instead of telling the truth." Ginny counted with her fingers. "Second, you think you know a damn thing about his feelings for you like you're bloody Trelawney or an occlumens. And third, you can't set your damn pride aside because you think you're just so smart that you always do the right thing. Well guess what, you're not the Brightest Witch of her Age at this very moment, because you just made a big fool out of yourself."

"That was pretty harsh, Gin." Lavender said and turned to Hermione. "But she's right, you know."

Another layer of Hermione fell. Ginny was always known for her tough love which involved words that were a slap to your face. But she always meant well and most of the time, one would realize that she was right. This moment was most likely one of those times. However, Hermione had more control about this situation. She wasn't going to break down months of work trying to forget and move on from Draco. It's a slow and wobbly process, but with her determination she could achieve anything. Surely love was just the same.

"I'm not sure what you want me to do here, Gin. I did my part, I talked. And like I said, that's all there is to it." She straightened herself and then looked at herself in the mirror. Ginny always knew how to make her look unrecognizable. This time was no different. "You said I spent my last two months in misery over Draco, and tonight is not going to be one of those nights. I am going to forget all about it, for real this time. I am going to have fun. This is how I'm going to be happy, Gin."

Ginny and Lavender looked at her behind the mirror and they both smiled.

"Well, I might not agree but you're right. Be happy the way you want to be." Lavender said.

"You are impossible, Mione. Do what you have to do. I'm always here for you." Ginny sighed and then grabbed her dress. "Now wear your bloody gorgeous dress!"

In the meantime, Draco spent his day preparing for the ball with Blaise and Theo at a pub. Already clad in their suits, they looked like they just got out of the smooth pages of Witch Weekly.

"This is actually very nice. I never thought an afternoon drink would be this fun." Theo slurred.

"I still think it's a bad idea. Pansy's going to hate that I drank before the ball. Ugh, I smell wretched." Blaise mumbled.

Draco laughed. "And I am plastered! Don't worry mate, I'm sure we'll be sober once it's time for the ball."

"Why did you even invite us? Aren't we supposed to get ready? Aren't you supposed to be arranging things for later?"

"I'm already ready." Draco gestured to himself. He was wearing an all black ensemble, the Malfoy crest in his neck and cufflinks.

"You don't have a single green article of clothing, you're not ready."

"I can wear whatever I want to, Theo." Draco snarled.

"Alright! Bloody hell. So, got a date tonight?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Still trouble in paradise huh?" Theo put his arm around Draco's shoulder. "No matter, being single is way better anyway. Together we'll be attractive bachelors having the time of our lives, while Blaise here is tied up and always says 'Yes, dear'."

"No, I don't."

"Let's go eat at the garden, yes dear. Get my scarf and my hand bag, yes dear. No going out getting pissed with your friends, yes dear…"

"Hey Draco."

The three drunken blokes looked up and saw Daphne Greengrass. Her hair had big curls, eyes were smoked up and lips red as a cherry.

"Daphne." Draco nodded.

"What are you boys doing here? The ball is going to start in a few hours."

"We figured we'd start celebrating before everyone else. Isn't it brilliant?" Theo declared.

"Fascinating. What do your dates think about this?"

"Pansy doesn't have a bloody clue. And don't you dare tell her." Blaise warned. Daphne laughed, it was more of a ring, and then shook her head.

"Wouldn't dream of it. What about you, Draco?"

Theo shoved near Draco and said, "Oh, Draco and I are riding solo. Just two devilishly handsome bachelors—"

"Draco, I was wondering if maybe you and I could go to the ball together."

Wow. That was straightforward.

"I'm sure there are a lot of other guys who would love to take you, Daphne." Draco replied.

"Oh I know, I've turned down a few. I was waiting for you to ask me, but you didn't. So now I am going to ask you myself."

Theo mouthed a 'wow' and Blaise's eyes shot out. Draco didn't know if he was going to be impressed or irritated with her confidence. It was something to expect from a girl such a Daphne. Born from a pureblood family, she lived with the grandeur and privilege Draco also had. Their family did not join the war however, and fled. With the war over, they came back, and she and her younger sister Astoria resumed went back to Hogwarts.

"I don't mean to offend you but sorry."

"Hmm, such a shame, I happen to have this little story you might be interested in." Daphne sighed dramatically. "Remember when we left when the war began? Well the thing is, we hid in a very far place. I'm sure you've heard of Australia, right?"

Draco's mind cleared from his drunken stupor. That's where…

"And Astoria and I met this old couple who were very lost and confused, having no idea of what has happened to them in over, let's say, almost two decades? They felt like Rip Van Winkle, whoever that was." She pushed them to scoot over and they did. She got Draco's attention now. "Could've sworn a memory charm was used on them by a very intelligent student. Possibly Head Girl. I'd love to talk about it more at the ball, _if_ you would be my date."

Draco looked at Daphne sternly. It wasn't that she didn't like Daphne, but he was indifferent about her. He did know that she always liked him, and he entertained her at one point around fourth year, for like two months and then it was over. And now she's back, with vital information that may know the whereabouts of Hermione's parents. He remembered way back how sad she was that she could not find them after the war. It was the reason he let her come with him back home to the manor for Christmas, and never left her alone if she was at hers. That and he'd miss her the moment they departed. What's a few hours for this? It might be the very thing that could make her realize that he did truly love her.

"On the first two hours, and then we're done."

"That's not how negotiation goes, Draco. I have the upper hand here, so you do what I say." Daphne shook her head.

Draco chuckled. "You know I could just look into your mind right? I may have lost the dark mark, but there are tricks up in my sleeve that I didn't forget. Occlumency is one of them. Although I may be a little rusty, you could end up a vegetable for life. Two hours, talk, and then we're through."

Daphne deliberated and then shrugged. "Oh what the hell, it's better than nothing. I guess you have a deal then. Pick me up at seven. See you there, Draco." She said sweetly and then stood to leave. Draco ordered another glass for the three of them, which resulted to Blaise moaning in irritation and Theo wooping in excitement.

Hermione looked at the seating charts, food, lights, sounds and decorations. It was all in order. Thankfully Ginny had miracle make up that still stuck to her face after walking around. She could barely even feel a thing; the makeup was so light she barely noticed she wore any. When the clock struck six, the party officially began. The roof of the great hall was enchanted to turn into four different colors: red, blue, yellow, green like sun rising or setting. Tables were covered with white and gold linen with candles on top. The feast had everything Hogwarts could ever cook all year round, even deserts. She patted herself on the back, telling herself a silent job well done.

By six o'clock, the graduating class entered the hall, their mouths wide open at the grandeur. Several people congratulated her at how marvelous it all looked, even the Patil twins. "We knew you could pull it off," Padma said. They also liked how she looked and she blushed at their compliments.

Everything was in full swing, the band playing as they all danced. Hermione was with Harry, Ron, and Lavender and Hannah Abbott. Harry went with Hannah since Ginny was a year behind them, and Ron went with Lavender for obvious reasons. She felt like a fifth wheel but didn't let it bother her too much.

"Hermione, look!" Lavender gasped. They all looked where she pointed at the door and saw the couple that arrived. Draco entered with Daphne Greengrass. She was breathtaking, and exuded self-confidence. And who would blame her? She looked amazing, and she had a handsome man in her arm. Hermione sunk a little and drank the entire glass of champagne she had on her hand. Her friends looked at her apologetically.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm fine. It's perfectly fine for him to have a date. And with Daphne Greengrass? It's fine, really. Everything's fine."

"Care to add another 'fine' there, Mione? Don't let us stop you." Harry said.

Hannah shoved Harry. "Oh hush Harry, she's having a rough time."

"No, I'm not, I swear. I'm f-", Hermione closed her eyes and then breathed in and out before she opened. "I'm okay."

After an hour the music was stopped and several moans of annoyance were made. They were immediately stopped once Professor Snape was on stage, seething on them. "I'm sure you'll have all the time you want to prance around the dance floor like fawns but for now, may I call all your attention. I would like to call on stage the person responsible for this assembly, your Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger."

Several hoots and applauses were made, and Draco could not help but stare at the sight of her. He felt like his heart was coming out of his chest. She looked nothing short of spectacular. Her cherry red gown hung on her right shoulder, hugging her waist and flowing down her legs like a river. Through the spotlight he could see the gold glimmer in her eyebrows and the glow of her cheeks. But what got him most was despite her being so incredibly alluring, her lips, his second favorite part of her next to her brain, were innocent and pink.

"She looks lovely, don't you think?" Daphne said beside him. Her too revealing dress showed her entire back that Draco had to ghost his hand at the small of her back, acting like a gentleman. He didn't want her to get any ideas. "She looks a lot like her mother."

"Spill it out, Daphne."

"Impatient, are we? Oh well, everyone has already seen me enter with you. Although you could have at least smiled you know."

"_Daphne_."

She made a small chuckle and then put her hands at the back of his neck as she whispered. "They're in Southern Grampians. Coleraine." She looked at his eyes and smiled. "Thank you for your time, Draco." She gave him a chaste kiss on his lips and then sashayed out of his sight.

"You know she's in love with you, right?"

Draco spun and saw Pansy and Blaise, hand in hand. They were both clad in dark green and white, looking like the power Slytherin couple.

"I didn't know, Pans."

She scoffed. "I thought so. You never thought about the girls you fooled around with until Granger. She made you better. Never thought that was possible. The big question is, why are you still brooding in here when you can be with her over there?"

Draco looked at Hermione, still talking on stage, longingly. "Because I love her."

Hermione's final wall of protection fell down. In front of everybody. In the middle of her speech. All because she had to see Daphne give Draco a kiss. Her voice faltered but recovered immediately. She wants to be happy. She _needs_ to be happy. And she can be. When she finished, she gave the best smile she could form, and went backstage and sank down. This was her all-time low.

"Mione? You alright?"

She looked up and saw Ron. He was wearing the old, crummy suit again. It was bright red this time; the ruffles on his chest almost blocked his view. "I… I don't think so."

"I knew it. Could have sworn something was wrong with you up there. Are you ill?"

"No Ron, I'm…" She found a proper word to explain the turmoil of emotions in her but all she had was, "unhappy." He helped her rose by holding on to her arms. "I tried to be the opposite. Have tried doing it for months but all I feel is emptiness. I am hollow."

"This is because of Draco isn't it?"

"Ron, I know you don't like him—"

"You're damn right I don't. But right now, I don't like him because he's the reason you're like this. If I had known that he would be the reason for you to…" He paused, his Adam's apple wobbled. "You love him, don't you?"

The tears that she longed to shed for days finally came. No more walls to cover her pain, the time was now. She nodded in response.

"More than you ever loved me?"

Her tears poured more, and she choked a sob. "I am so sorry, Ron."

He made a fake chuckle, his eyes starting to water as well. "I love you, Hermione. With all my heart. And I just want you to be happy. Malfoy makes you happy, more than I ever had. It pains me that I'm not the reason for it. But I have to respect that, accept that. Because before you were my ex, before you were my girlfriend, you were my best friend."

She stumbled and hugged him fiercely, her arms at his neck. He buried his face on her shoulder and shuddered. They looked at each other with tear streaked eyes, and Ron moved to give her a searing kiss then let her go.

"Feel anything?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. Sorry."

"Yeah, me neither." Ron shrugged. "It's kind of gross now, like kissing my sister."

"If Lavender found out about you kissing me—"

"Oi, not a single word! Besides, I could just tell her she kisses better than you and I'll be forgiven. It's true though."

"Ronald Weasley you are such a twat!" She slapped his arm as they both laughed, which she hadn't done in months. They sighed happily and then walked back out, arm to arm. She was glad to have her best friend back again.

Draco was about to tell Hermione the good news. He knew where her parents were. She would not feel so alone anymore, especially during special occasions. He hoped it make her realize that he really did love her. With all of him. He was building himself up to the conversation he would initiate when he saw her in Weasley's arms. They were hugging so tightly, it made his stomach queasy. Gone were the days when he would get the receiving end of that hug. When they departed, they looked into each other's eyes and he said a little chant.

Pleasedontkisspleasedontkissplease. Don't. Kiss.

Funny thing, life. They do the exact opposite of what you want.

Their kiss was intense that Hermione's soul must have been sucked out. Because at that moment, Draco's soul was. He found it hard to breathe.

He stormed off.

"Oi mate, where you off to?" Theo asked as he ran after him.

"Away."

"What happened?"

"Saw Hermione with Weasley. I have to go."

"Bloody hell, where are you going? Draco!" Theo could not catch after him anymore and then sighed in resignation.

* * *

><p>Last chapter before the ending. Made it longer than most chapters I made, because I'm patching everything up for the 30th chapter. So hold on to your horses everybody. Until the next. x<p>

Note: Made a correction as to Harry's date. Forgot Luna was a year lower than them. Thanks to Cherry4Mione for pointing that out!


	30. Chapter 30

Hermione had not seen Draco for three days. Since the ball, he seemed to be out of sight. She didn't have to turn the other way around when he saw a sleek mop of blond hair in the school premises. She didn't have to sit at the very front of the class. She can even use the Head Common Room in peace now. It was odd. Staying away from him was half of her day, and now that he has taken it into a whole new level, it felt uneasy. Talk about stealthy.

It was easier for her to try to be happy. But she wasn't. She felt that something was missing.

So instead she studied all day and night for her OWLs. She figured she wouldn't be distracted if he wasn't around.

The day before their OWLS, on her way to her Potions class, Pansy, Blaise and Theo approached her.

"What did you do to him?" Pansy snarled. It made Hermione flinch and back up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't scare her, Pans." Theo nudged Pansy. "You see Granger, we haven't seen Draco in days. And as lame as it sounds, we're kind of worried about him."

Her forehead crinkled. What? "I haven't seen him either."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Blaise asked.

"At the ball."

"And he never told you where he went?" Pansy asked. The two boys muttered a curse. "Draco is not like this. He doesn't just run away reckless without a word. I am _so_ close to telling his parents about this."

She shook her head. "I thought I didn't see him because he was busy with, em…"

"Who? Daphne?" Pansy chuckled. "Oh please, she asked him desperately. He'd never be interested in her but that is not the point right now!"

"Wait, you're serious? Draco's missing?"

"Do we come to you and small talk with jokes, Granger? No, this is very serious." Pansy bit her fingernails. "You think we should—"

"I just thought he was getting really good at staying away from me."

"You know he couldn't even if he wanted to." Theo replied softly. Hermione looked at Draco's three friends. So this was why she never saw him. Not only did she felt longing, it was added with fear and anxiety.

"He'd say where he went. If not to me, which I highly doubt he will given our… situation. Surely he'd tell you?"

Blaise sighed. "Granger, we would be this bothered if we knew."

"And we wouldn't ask!" Pansy added with her arms crossed.

"Why do you keep shouting at me?"

"Because you're most likely the reason why he left! Let's be honest here, Granger, you're not the best person for Draco. But somehow, it worked. It worked until you had to ruin everything. I was actually coming in terms to whatever it is you two had," Pansy twirled her finger all over Hermione. "I'm happy if he's happy. But he's not. Not anymore, thanks to you."

"Pans—"

"No, she has to hear this. Believe it or not, he has never been serious with any girl, even to me, until you. You can believe all the stupid lies you've heard, but we know him better than anyone else. And you ruined it. Fix this, Granger." Pansy stormed off and started brisk walking in the opposite direction. Blaise and Theo followed behind like sick puppies.

Hermione stood there like someone poured a bucket of ice at her. Draco was gone.

Later that night she paced around their common room as she pondered where Draco could be. She asked a few people who could know other than her and his friends. She asked the Slytherin Quidditch team, his former companions, even Dylan. They all said the same thing; they didn't know where Draco was. She should probably have a final review for OWLs tomorrow, skim her books. It will calm her mind about Draco. She grabbed a book and read, but gave up and ended up pacing all over again. Hermione barely got some sleep.

The next day, the time has come. Her results in OWLs will dictate her future. Well not entirely, but having all Os would make a great impact.

Would Draco miss this?

When she went downstairs to get her cup of hot chocolate, Draco's bedroom door opened and he came out. Hermione almost dropped her cup, but settled it down the pantry too aggressively.

"Where the hell have you _been_?"

He looked at her, his face filled with shock. "What?"

"People here have been worried senseless! Leaving without so much as a say? Or even a note? What is the matter with you?" She approached and pushed his chest. "You could have been dead!"

"But I—"

"And we have our OWLs today! Do you even remember? Or are you deliberately trying to make your life miserable? But who cares right? Because you already have a job when you get out of here! You just had to bother everyone else of your whereabouts! How selfish could you be?"

"Hermione—"

"You know what? I don't care! I don't care where you've been, or how you are. Do whatever you want." She stormed off, leaving Draco at a loss for words. He sat on their couch and made a heavy sigh. The truth was he was in Australia, looking for her parents. And he did find them. They were in a quaint turquoise bungalow and had three dogs. He gave them some money for a month's food supply. The father, Wendell, said it was hard to find work. He wasn't as strong as he was before so he took odd jobs. The mother, Helen, stayed at home. They thanked him for his generosity and he told them to make no mention of it.

To think Draco was actually ecstatic to tell Hermione the wonderful news.

He grunted and banged the back of his head by the couch and then got ready for their big day.

That night they approached their door at the same time, almost bumping each other by the nose. Draco scratched the back of his head and Hermione cleared her throat as they grew their distance.

"So, erm, how did you do? With the OWLs I mean." she asked.

"I did alright. Could have done better I guess." He opened the door and let her in. "You?"

"Same. My nerves got the best of me at some points, but I pulled through."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

They stood at the opposite side of each other in a distance. Hermione cringed at the memory of how harsh she was to him that morning. It became worse given the serenity of his approach to her. She blamed her lack of sleep and infinite worry over his whereabouts the past few days. She wanted to ask, she was dying to know. Although asking would be a sign of concern, she was trying her best not to be involved with him, her way towards supposed happiness.

"Right then, I'm going to bed." Hermione turned to the stairs to her bedroom.

Draco's stomach fell. "Wait, aren't you going to ask where I've been for the past few days?"

Hermione sighed deeply. Here goes. "You have nothing to explain to me, and besides it's none of my business."

"Didn't you ever wonder where I was?" Did you even care? He thought.

"I- I figured you were out with your friends." Friends including Daphne, she thought.

"Hermione, if I was you would know. And you would be turning the other way." Seriously, she wasn't that sly. Who would miss a mop of hair like that?

"Look, we've had a long day, I just want to—"

"To think that I did it for—", Draco put his hands on his hips, his head hung down. "Forget it. Just forget it." He turned away from her and went to his room with a bang of his door.

With only a week before graduation, students at Hogwarts could do whatever they wanted. This event was not something Hermione needed to plan for, so she could do other things. She wasn't sure what. Maybe she'll start hanging out with her friends again.

Draco, however, was pretty adamant on getting pissed all week. Hermione's lack of empathy has taken a toll on him. He was never a patient man, and she was getting him to the end of his rope. He decided to just give her the location of her parents, get pissed to graduation, and then do the rest of his life.

"I can't believe you'll be gone next year. Who am I going to hang out with?" Ginny whined.

"You have plenty other friends, Gin." Harry said as he put an arm around her shoulders. "And just think, you'll be Quidditch captain."

"Oh yes! I never thought of that. With you gone, I could take your position and make it to the Chuddley Cannons! I mean they're already eyeing me since last year, but this would definitely seal the deal."

"And with that, she won't ever miss me while I'm gone." Harry said.

Hermione laughed with her friends. She looked at Ron, who had Lavender on his lap, looking very happy. Their little moment backstage didn't cause any conflict. Her best friends, who she thought were quite immature, are now having relationships and are doing a better job at it than she did.

Draco called for another round. It was the same drunken trio again, in addition to Pansy. They asked him where he went and lied, said he just wanted to go somewhere for a while. This earned him a slap at the back of the head from Pansy and punches on the arms from the gents. Talk about a great welcoming committee.

"I don't think I could go on another day like this." Blaise slurred. "We've been drinking for three days!"

"That only means you're not drinking enough, my friend."

"Draco, you know I'm your best mate, and I have to say that this is too much." Theo shook his head.

"And I'm tired of dragging all of you to bed, you know? Seriously Draco, what brought this on?" Pansy asked.

"It's a week-long celebratory towards our graduation, what do you think this is?" Draco said as he drank the remaining beer in his cup. "Another!"

Later that night, when Draco was already sober, he decided to go back to their room. Hermione wouldn't like it if he went home drunk, and even if he knew she wouldn't care, he still had the courtesy to go home clean. When he opened the door she saw her, clad in her pajamas and her favorite book lounging in the couch. She straightened at the sight of him. Before when he caught her reading, she'd look up and smile at him. He liked that better. Draco took the note on his pocket and put it on the table.

"I know I'm not your favorite person at the moment, but there's something I have to give you." Draco said. "And I know I should probably share the common courtesy of not minding your business as well, since that's what you wanted, but I couldn't help it. Good night."

Hermione merely nodded at him, her book clutched in her chest. When he left, she looked at the sheet of paper on the table and pondered whether to look at it or not. Her curiosity got the best of her, so she took and opened it. It had an address of which she wasn't familiar with. What could possibly be there?

She spent the rest of her night looking at the note, thinking about her next action. Maybe they were supposed to meet there and talk. They could talk right now? Maybe he wants it to be completely private, with no distractions.

"Ah, hell," she thought and then apparated.

She landed in a door step of a blue house. Outside there was a garden full of all sorts of flowers, and out came a dog. It barked, but not menacingly, at her. She heard steps approaching the door and it opened to the sight of her mother.

"Yes, can I help you?"

Hermione lost her breath, her eyes beginning to water. There was her mother, standing in front of her, alive and healthy. She wore a smile on her face, and it made Hermione smile back wider. She shuddered and then raised her wand to her mother's head. Out went specks of light that entered her mother's eyes and it closed. Hermione casted her wand down and waited. Her mother opened her eyes and gasped.

"Hermione dear? What- How did-"

That moment, when her mother recognized her, was when Hermione's tears started to fall. "Oh mum, I missed you. So much." She said as she hugged her tightly. Her mother hugged back and said soft, soothing words. She felt home.

Later that night, when her father arrived, he thought his wife gained a new friend in the neighborhood. When Hermione reversed the spell on him, he swiftly hugged his daughter. Hermione explained everything to them. She told about the war, the reason why she had to make them forget her.

"You had to be safe. It was the only way." Hermione said, her hands on one of her parents'.

"But dear, that was a war. Even if we don't have powers like you do, we would have wanted to help in any way we can." Her father said. "It must have been traumatizing for you. Are you all right?"

"It was tough at first, I have to admit. We lost a lot of friends who were like family to me. I still remember and…" She paused. This caused her parents great distress and her mother moved to hug her. "We'll be okay. We'll all be. And I will, now that we're finally together."

"How did you find us?" Her mother asked.

"My, er, friend told me about this place. Someone from my year, a head like me."

Her parents looked at each other and her mother said, "Does this happen to be a man? With a name of Draco?"

"What? How do you-"

"He went here a few days back." Her dad said. "He said he was new to the neighborhood, wanted to look around. What a lad he was, he even gave us money. Times are hard to find work for a man as old as me, and when he knew, he didn't even hesitate. Now I wouldn't really take money from strangers, you know me better than that dear, but he seemed like a decent man who really cared about us…"

As her father blabbered, Hermione pondered. This was reason why he was gone for days. He went to find her parents, all for her. After all she did to hurt him and break his heart, he still thought about her.

"Why on earth would he do that?" Hermione told herself.

"Well he must care a whole lot about you. Oh Hermione, do tell us what has happened to you over the past, oh I don't know how long it's been. What year is it anyway?" She said and stood to find a calendar.

"You okay, Hermione?" Her father asked.

"I think I made a complete mistake, dad."

"At what my dear?"

She merely shook her head.

"Well, knowing you your entire life, I'm sure you know how to fix it." His arms went around her. "Say, that's not boy problems, is it? Wait, Draco and you?"

Hermione's cheeks turned to a blush and her father boomed with laughter. "Honey, our Hermione's got a crush on the Draco Malfoy lad!"

"Dad!"

Because of this, Hermione did an embarrassing retelling of her year, especially her memories with Draco. Her parents smiled when she told the fun parts, and they frowned through the messy ones. They did a specific frown of the incident when she broke it off with him. She never saw that before.

"Darling, it seems to me that you are ending a possible happy relationship over something you overheard?" Her mom said. Hermione nodded. "Well no offense dear, but that's pretty silly."

"Not to mention you're not exactly a good listener. You barely hear me when I call you at home." Her dad added.

"The point is dear," Her mom added, "that you didn't even bother to hear his side. For the short time we've met him, he has been nothing but a gentleman to us. Now he may have had, er, trysts with others before you but that doesn't mean that he cannot defend himself. People change, especially for the ones they care for greatly. What if he did for you?"

"We taught you better than to simply judge a person, love." Her dad said. And they did. "We know you'll do the right thing. But for now, we have a lot of catching up to do!"

The day of their graduation came, and Hogwarts was filled with buzz. All graduating students from four different houses were now blended in one color, united as one. There were parents and even young children running around the halls, presumably smaller siblings. Hermione used to regret when this moment arrived, for fear she might be alone, but she wasn't. And she had to thank one specific person for it.

The ceremony was solemn. Hermione shed a few tears and held her best friends' hands. They made it. After all that they have been through, they finally graduated. It wasn't as common as other people might have had given all the trouble they got into. But they got through it and here they are. They had enough adventure to last a lifetime, and now they're going to have more.

After the ceremony she looked for Draco. She stood a little taller to find the bright mop of hair she stayed away from the past few months. When she did, she not only saw one, but three. Draco's parents, she thought.

"What are your plans now, my boy?" Narcissa asked her son, still wiping her tears.

Draco sighed. He was finally glad that it was over. Now he could resume wallowing. "I don't know, go to the pub with Blaise and Theo, a celebratory drink."

"Someone's been to going to the pub regularly, and I've heard it's because of one girl." Lucius said, his eyebrow raised.

Draco's eyes widened, "How did you—"

"Oh please, like Severus wouldn't tell us. He did take a vow, you know."

Draco grunted and messed up his hair. "This conversation is so awkward."

His mother chuckled. "What dear? Talk to your parents about this girl you love? It should be expected. Although imagine the offspring, Lucius—"

"Bushy haired blondes, I'd pay to see that."

"Well at least we'd know they'd be intelligent, given they both are. As for attractiveness, it will probably do."

"Someone kill me now."

"Oh hush Draco, don't be so dramatic." Narcissa said. "I'm surprised you're not even shocked we're not disapproving of you two."

"We're shocked deep down." Lucius added. "Still getting used to it."

Draco fidgeted. "I won't, because that ship has sailed alright? She, well, uhm… she dumped me."

"Dumped you? You?" Lucius exclaimed. "Well, what in hell did you do this time Draco?"

"Why do you think it's my fault?"

"You're really asking me that question? Goodness sake, son, she dumped you didn't she? That means you did something. She wouldn't dump herself now, would she? Silly boy."

"Your father has a point."

"Sometimes it could be her fault, couldn't it?"

"It is possible, but let's be realistic here."

"Why are you two ganging up on me? This is my graduation. Aren't I supposed to be the center of attention here?"

"You are, my love." His mother kissed his crown. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes just let me get my things to the carriage. I'll be back."

Draco lied. He wasn't going back to his room.

He went to a completely different route and took flights of stairs for one last look at one place he would not ever forget.

The Astronomy Tower.

So many memories came back to him when he set foot, both good and the bad. It was where he had confronted Dumbledore when he was tasked to kill him, the beginning of the war. It was the lowest point in his life. It was also where he had found Hermione crying over Weasley. That was a whole different beginning that had ended so soon.

"Hello."

Draco looked behind him, knowing who it was even when he didn't saw the face.

Hermione followed him to the tower.

"Are your things packed?"

Draco put his hands on his waist. "Yes, my parents are waiting for me at the carriage. And yours?"

"They're with Molly and Arthur." She replied as she rubbed her hands and moved closer to where he stood. "You don't know how much it meant to me, them being here."

"I know."

She nodded timidly. "How did you find them?"

"Actually, it was Daphne. I did her a favor, she told me and then I went to find them." He shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal. I was just at the right place at the right time. And you needed to know. You've been alone for so long."

"I wasn't alone." She replied softly.

"Well, given your friends have girlfriends I figured—"

"I meant you, Draco." Hermione said. "I had you. And then I messed it up."

His throat bobbled. "I'm not blaming you."

"But I do, I blame myself." Hermione's voice faltered and then she took a piece of parchment out of her pocket and started reading. "I'm sorry if I—"

"That's your apology letter?"

"I had to write it down. If I didn't I would just start blabbering and it wouldn't make sense and most likely come out the wrong way—"

"Try, Hermione." He stepped closer to her.

Hermione shuddered and sighed. Here goes nothing.

"I'm stupid. I feel very stupid. After all that you have done for me, after how happy you made me feel, I ruined it all because I was scared. I was scared to get hurt again. When Ron and I broke up, you were there. When I needed help with work, you did it without question." Her tears started to fall, her voice wavering. "When I was missing my parents, you took me in and made me feel like I was home. And I ruined it, I ruined us. I shut myself out, shut myself away from you. And I hided, very poorly if I may add, from you thinking that it would make my feelings and yours go away. And I'm just so, so stupid and why do I keep saying that word?"

"Because you feel stupid."

"Yes I do. And I'm so sorry." She sniffed. "I'm sorry I hurt you. But you have to know I hurt myself in the process too. I should have listened to what you had to say. Especially when you said you love me."

Draco sighed. He wanted to hear that for so long. But he had to clarify some things. "You hurt me."

"I know."

"Because you didn't listen to me."

"I know."

"And over what? Something you overheard? I have never been with anyone ever since I started helping you with Weasley! Before I even knew I had a chance! Hermione I—I was so angry," Draco said. "I put my heart out there and you just shoved it like it was scrap!"

"I know I'm sorry—"

"And then I did what you told me, I stayed away. Nice try running the other way like I haven't already seen you from afar. You're not that hard to spot, you know? Because I see you, I see you everywhere. Even when you're not really there, you're—", He gulped. "You were everywhere to me."

Her lips only quivered in reply.

"And then I saw you kiss Weasley and I knew it was time for me to move on."

Hermione gasped. "What?"

"Backstage, during the graduation ball. I was going to tell you about your parents. We could find them together. But I saw you with him. So I left, found them on my own. Your lack of concern was astounding thanks, when I did it for you. How can I go back to that, after how much you hurt me?" He said, voice breaking.

Hermione has never seen him like this. Even when he was struggling with the war, he held himself together, never letting anyone see him break down. And now he did, because he hurt her so badly over a stupid mistake. It hurt her too.

"Draco, I know now. I can't tell you how sorry I am, and how much I love you too. But I swear," Her voice cracking, tears falling. "I swear I'll do whatever it takes for you to love me again. Just please, please give me a chance."

Draco looked at her breaking stance, her lips quivering as she cried. Her eyes pleaded and begged. And he knew then she was hurt too.

He couldn't stand that.

He was onto her in a matter of seconds. His hand moved to her cheeks and kissed her fervently. Hermione moaned and wrapped her arms around his back. She tasted just the same, this time with her tears, but it still had the same effect on him. How could he ever stop loving her?

He released her lips from his and put his forehead on hers, "I love you."

She cried even more. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry—"

"No, shh, stop. I love you," He said as he kissed her everywhere, saying those three words over and over again, hoping it would soothe her. He kissed her cheeks, nose, and eyelids. He then put his arms around her, with no plans of letting her go for a while. She repeated the same words to him over and over again through muffled cries over his chest, hoping it would make it sound like she meant it. And she very well did. It was more than enough of those three words to last the time they've lost.

Sometimes you have to choose love, and choosing love is choosing to forgive. And he loved her too much to give her that.

At some point, Hermione's tears stopped and she looked into Draco's eyes. She smiled, and it was the brightest, most breathtaking thing he had seen. And he felt damn lucky it was for him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Am I forgiven?" She asked. "Because I have a few tricks up my sleeve to get you back."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Hmm, I'll wear that Halloween costume you really liked?"

"On second thought," Draco playfully shoved her away. "I will not forgive you just yet. You should probably get the costume out." They walked away hand in hand, smiles stuck on their faces.

The last time he saw her crying in the tower, it was for sorrow about a boy. This time it was for joy about a boy. And it was him.

**EPILOGUE**

"I have a secret to tell you."

Draco looked up from his stacks of papers to the look of his girlfriend slash roommate as she leaned on the door, smiling devilishly.

After graduation and their reunion, they received their OWLs. They both got Os, which Hermione thought was unfair because he didn't even study for them. She worked for the Ministry of Magic while Draco took over his family's business. Through the course of their relationship, they decided to do a merger. It was an organization that promoted the union of purebloods and muggleborns, taking their term 'Wizarding World's Power Couple' into good use. They also did a personal merger by living together in an apartment at Central London, right in the middle of the portal to the Wizarding World. Hermione wanted to be as close to her parents as possible and Draco couldn't agree more. He'd move to just about anywhere but it needed two things: a great view and only one bed. It was a win-win situation.

"Well then pray tell. You know I don't like you keeping secrets from me."

One time Hermione did a surprise birthday party for him at the apartment. It was fun, if only he wasn't all pent up over kissing her, with every single family and friend to witness the evidence.

"You know I have this bad habit of mine," She said as she walked closer to him. "About, you know, listening through doors…"

"Ah yes, always the eavesdropper."

"Well you see the thing is I happened to have heard a conversation about a certain someone planning to propose to her girlfriend any time soon."

Draco's eyes shot out and he gulped. Uh oh. "Really? Well, I er, wonder who could that be?"

Hermione looked at him sternly. Draco began to sweat bullets by the way she ogled him. But then it was cut short when she shrugged. "I didn't hear the name."

He let out a sigh and said, "Thank God."

"Why would you say that?" Hermione got herself ready for bed, their bed, pulling on the covers.

"Let's just say that would have, you know, ruined the proposal. Not that I know who it was, but I'm sure that's what he would have felt." He stood from his seat and approached the bed, to her. "It must already be worrying the hell out of him."

"Nah, I think he'll be fine."

Draco sat on the edge of the bed. Hermione sat up, her face inches away from his. "Really, why'd you think that?"

She bit his bottom lip and then whispered. "Because she'd definitely say yes."

They smiled as they kissed.

* * *

><p>Well. There it is. The end of this story.<p>

This is the first story I have ever written that I finished. I honestly don't know how I did. Or how I feel.

It's great but at the same time it's not. Because this is an accomplishment for me, but also I could have made this story go on and on and on but had to let go. That _is_ how stories work.

I always thought that maybe I'm not really cut out for writing, always attempting and then scrapping over and over. Every writer goes through that insecurity. This fanfiction took me _TWO YEARS _to finish. I had at some point forgot I had stories to write. Sometimes you just have to keep pushing, trying, and finding time so that you could write and most importantly, finish and deliver.

I am so utterly grateful to all of you that followed. I know I just borrowed almost everything to JK Rowling, but it's nice to know that in a way, I have made these characters mine, even for only a short time, and for purely my passion for writing. Thank you for all your reviews and constructive criticisms. You have all helped me through this. I would have given up telling stories if I knew no one was listening. And miraculously people did, and that makes it all worth it for me. My heart goes out to all of you. If you guys want to keep in touch, I'll be at .com and we can be friends.

In the meantime if you guys have time feel free to check my other stories. I have another DHr story ongoing, and M-fic called Remember Me. Thank you all again. Stay gold, everybody.


End file.
